Destiny Comes Knocking
by azulastemper
Summary: When the two girls stumble upon a fortuneteller they soon learn their destinies are a lot closer than they thought. AzulaTy Lee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fortuneteller

Pink. All day and all night, it remained pink. Happy, she was happy. Happier than ever before, probably because she was surrounded by the one place that made her feel safe. The place where all eyes were on her, where for once she was the center of attention. A place where she didn't have to use her brain for people to think she's a smart person.

She never got bored there either. With all of the exotic animals coming and going it was impossible to be bored. The people were nice and they liked her. They liked that she didn't take anything too seriously. Like that the war hadn't affected her. Most days she didn't even know there was a war. But oh well, it's too late to start caring now right?

She bent over bringing her palms to the green prickly grass. Forcing all of her weight onto her upper body, it wasn't as hard as it used to be. Over the years her arms had become stronger and it made doing a hand stand like second nature to her. For a moment her abs tightened as she lifted her legs upward, her feet now touching the sky. Concentrating, she raised the rest of her fingers so she balanced on her index fingers. It was so much easier to do this now that she knew a certain Fire Nation princess wouldn't push her over and laugh at her after she'd fallen.

Five minutes passed and her blood had rushed to her head. The world looked so much different upside down. Any minute now she felt like she'd fall into the pale blue sky and into space. A girl wearing maroon clothes nearly every inch of her body covered by loose fitting clothes went by obviously searching for someone. The girl's eye caught Ty Lee and she turned standing perfectly straight a content smile on her face.

"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?" Ty Lee blinked in shock for a moment before responding. This tall well structured young girl standing before couldn't possibly be the princess could she? It was hard to recognize the girl plus she was upside down. Then her gaze caught the brilliant gold irises and there was no mistaking who it was.

"Azula!" she smiled widely when she confirmed that she knew this person. It was good to see an old friend, even if it was the harsh fire bending prodigy.

She came out of her hand stand, turned around and bowed placing her forehead on the ground. This too had taken years to perfect, she could remember her parents forcing her to practice bowing correctly, mostly getting the message to sink in with a few spankings. She never had the patience for bowing and trying to hold back her excitement was something she just couldn't do. After counting to five she sprang onto her feet, quickly leaping over to Azula.

The princess gave a dismal look bracing herself for rib crunching hug. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around as much of Azula she could possibly hold and squeezed her hardest. She didn't care if the princess hated hugs or any human contact for that matter, Azula would just have to deal with it. She could feel Azula's arms return the embrace causing Ty Lee's insides to melt in joy. "It is so good to see you!"

Finally when she felt Azula could no longer breathe she let go. Her hands slid down Azula's arms allowing the fire bender's steady hands to grasp her wrists briefly. They just looked at each other with warm smiles. _Wow look how pretty she's gotten_. She thought before Azula let go and she rested her hands by her sides.

"Please don't let me interrupt you're…" Azula gave a strange expression as she searched for the right word to describe what Ty Lee had been doing, but failed. "Whatever it was you were doing."

She flipped backwards, her chest resting on the ground one of her legs in the air the other bending forward, she rested her head in her hands. This position took her a week to learn, of course she was only doing it to show off to the princess. Hoping maybe deep down she sparked a bit of jealousy in the princess. Azula of course paid no attention, like always Azula didn't want to face the fact Ty Lee could do something she couldn't.

"Tell me what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here?" Azula asked looking around not impressed by the place Ty Lee called home. "Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in…" she spotted two men pulling on a rope tied around a platypus bear which laid an egg. "…in places like this."

Ty Lee knew Azula didn't mean it like it sounded. Azula just thought Ty Lee deserved to be in a better place than in a dump place like a circus. How sweet. Azula looked at her nails absently mindedly. "I have a proposition for you." Azula started to explain. "I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle don't you?"

Ty Lee struggled for a second. She didn't really remember anyone in Azula's family other than Zuko and the Fire Lord. "Oh yeah…" she said just going with it. "He was so funny."

Azula lowered her hand turning her attention back to Ty Lee. "I would be honored if you joined me on my mission." The princess said a bit confidently thinking Ty Lee wouldn't refuse.

Ty Lee felt a little bad. "Oh…I…uh, would love to," she came onto her feet coming back to Azula's level. How could she let her friend down easy enough so that she wasn't burned to death? "But the truth is, I'm really happy here." she said sincerely. Azula's smile slowly, slowly faded and Ty Lee hated it because she felt guilty now. "I mean my aura has never been pinker!" she added quickly wishing that would convince Azula.

Azula lifted her hand. "_I'll_ take your word for it." The princess said. Azula crossed her arms sighing slightly. "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me." The princess spoke hinting a little bit of her frustration. She disliked it when Azula gave her the guilt trip. Damn it! She was good at it too!

She clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. "Thank you Azula." The princess turned around to leave and Ty Lee turned around and continued to stretch. "Of course," Azula started to say. "Before I go, I'm going to catch your show."

Ty Lee froze a worried look coming over her face. That was never good news. "Uh…yeah…sure…uh…of course." She replied swallowing nervously.

----

The acrobat let out a depressed sigh. If she wasn't so good at balancing on random objects on a tight rope fifty feet above the ground, she probably wouldn't have been walking out of the main tent alive. She passed several tents not noticing how fast she was going. The only way she was stopped was when she walked right into someone.

Taking a step back she looked up and took another fear filled step back as she saw Azula standing there. After what the princess had just done she sure wasn't too thrilled to see the girl. She was a bit upset actually that Azula would be so stubborn to do something so harsh. Still Ty Lee knew her place, and that place was by Azula's side.

Azula removed her arm, it had been hiding behind her back, revealing a handful of black wilting flowers. At first she wondered if the princess was actually giving her _flowers_ , the fact Azula had even for an instant thought of someone other than herself was astonishing. Even if the flowers which appeared to have died months ago the whole idea of Azula giving a gift just had to go on the Things You Never Thought Azula Would Do list.

"For me?" Ty Lee asked just to be sure. The princess nodded and offered them to her. Ty Lee went for the stems of the flowers, her hand brushing across Azula's in the process. Like anyone would do when receiving flowers she brought them to her nose but continued to keep her eyes on Azula. Was there some kind of cruel prank about to come?

After about a minute of just standing there she decided it was safe. Not able to help it, a look of joy came over her. "You never stop surprising me." she said and Azula stood up a bit taller glad to hear those words.

"I could say the same for you, you're…" Azula's eyes analyzed Ty Lee from head to toe. "…_talents_…have certainly gotten to an impressive level." She had to lower her head as her cheeks started to flush. Azula rested a hand on her hip taking a quick glance of their surroundings. "So…which one of these belongs to you?"

Ty Lee lifted a finger pointing to the one beside them. Azula's eyes widened in shock but contained her insults and simply turned to Ty Lee. "Ladies first." Azula joked. Ty Lee just shook her head and headed into the tent.

----

A few hours after accepting she better go with Azula or else something bad would happen, she made her way towards the princess' tent. The princess' camp was half a mile away from the circus', what compelled her to go there she still didn't know. Without warning she came into the large tent. Azula sat there stabbing needles into a doll Iroh had sent her absolutely pissed off for some reason. "What's wrong?" she asked. Azula didn't turn around to look at her just stabbed a needle into the dolls left eye.

"Nothing's wrong Ty Lee, go away." Azula mumbled and stabbed the other eye. It was clear the princess didn't want to be bothered, but she couldn't turn away to let Azula just sit here angry. It just wasn't in her nature.

"I think you're hurting the poor thing's feelings." Ty Lee said with a slight smile trying to get Azula to laugh but it wasn't working. "Ohh…does someone need a hug?"

"I don't need a hug!" Azula said crushing the doll in her hand.

"Yes you do." Ty Lee came over to the princess and wrapped her arms around the princess. Azula sat there her frown not turning upside down.

"Thanks Ty Lee for the hug." Azula said in a dismal voice. "Will you let go now?"

"Not until you smile." Ty Lee grinned. "Come on…where's that smile?" Ty Lee grabbed Azula's cheeks with one hand and it made Azula look like a blow fish. "Smile fishy wishy." She teased and Azula jerked her head away from Ty Lee's hand, smiling a little. "See I knew you could do it."

Ty Lee fell into Azula's lap and yawned. Azula shrugged irritated Ty Lee was hanging all over her and wouldn't go away. "Don't be so depressed Azula!" Ty Lee smiled. "You're aura is so red it's causing my pink to get blue."

"What's blue?"

"Sad. Duh." Ty Lee sat up resting her head on Azula's shoulder. "Lighten up a little. You know try smiling, wearing pink for once."

"I am not wearing pink!"

"I'm just teasing Azula I know you won't." The acrobat stood up and headed to the flap of the tent. She stopped and glanced back at Azula who still didn't seem to be in a better mood but didn't seem so upset anymore. "Love you whore." Ty Lee said knowing she was the only one who get away with saying that to Azula and not be burned for it.

"Love you slut." Azula teased back continuing to stab the doll.

The princess rolled over shivering slightly as the cold from outside came in. She clutched the blanket tightly and brought it closer to her getting settled once again. Thunder roared in the distance but she didn't mind. Storms didn't scare her at all, nothing really did. She heard someone walk into her tent for a moment she was about to attack but her body was a bit lazy at the moment. Whoever it was snuggled close to her shaking in fear. "Mmmph…Ty Lee?" she wondered.

"I don't like storms." Ty Lee's small voice muttered from beside her as Ty Lee came underneath the covers inching ever so closely to Azula.

"You're such a baby." She shrugged and continued to try and sleep. Ty Lee hugged her friend and gave Azula a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "EW!" Azula whined. "No kissing!" Ty Lee just giggled.

"Oh you mean this?" Ty Lee did it again.

"Cut it out!" Azula said irritated. "And no touching!" Azula forced Ty Lee's arm off her. "There better be and inch between us at all times." Ty Lee just looked her with a wide smile. Azula shoved her head onto the pillow again and tried to go back to sleep.

Ty Lee didn't go to sleep just yet. Instead she watched Azula closely. The adorable look Azula managed to pull off when she was sleeping still amazed Ty Lee. The cute expression faded into and a frustrated one. "Ty Lee, stop staring at me you're creeping me out."

"Oh sorry princess." Ty Lee let out a deep sigh and laid down rolling up into a ball before closing her eyes and going to sleep, no longer fearing the storm now Azula was next to her.

----

Ty Lee yawned stretching out accidentally kicking Azula in the head. The princess groaned and sat up. "This is the last time you spend the night in my tent!" Azula poked Ty Lee's stomach hoping in would hurt but instead it tickled Ty Lee and the acrobat giggled. That only made Azula more angrily.

"Why are so you mad?" she sighed and sat up.

"You hogged the covers! You snore! And-,"

"Like you're any better?" Ty Lee crossed her arms. "You know I don't like sleeping alone. You always make me and Mai share and Mai's not here,"

"Fine you can share a tent with the guards!" Azula stood up. Ty Lee chuckled her face turning red. "What?"

"If you made me do that I wouldn't get any sleep at all." Ty Lee replied and Azula just rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a bun. "Why don't you let you're hair down today? You'd look nicer."

"I'm not trying to look nice Ty Lee." Azula mumbled. "I want to kill Zuzu."

"You're so mean to your brother." Ty Lee got onto her feet and pulled off the baggy shirt Azula let her borrow. She looked down at her chest before pulling on her pink top. "Do you think they're too big?"

"Huh?" Azula asked not paying attention.

"Are they too big?" Ty Lee turned around. Azula pulled a shirt of her head.

"What are too big?" Azula turned around before looking away shutting her eyes tightly. "You couldn't give me TWO seconds warning?!" Azula said trying to be grossed out when she was the complete opposite. "Jeez Ty Lee!"

"Well?"

"They're fine!" Azula said trying to keep her eyes from darting back to Ty Lee. "Why are you asking me?!"

"Oh please we all know you're the F.B.I." Ty Lee smiled pulling her shirt on. Azula cautiously turned around then became comfortable seeing Ty Lee had a shirt on now.

"What's that?"

"Federal Boob Inspector," Ty Lee teased and Azula fell blank her face going redder than an apple.

"Th-that's crazy Ty Lee." Azula said nervously. "I'm…I'm not gay."

Ty Lee burst out laughing and turned around. "Wow out of all the lies that come out of your mouth that is the most ridiculous one I've ever heard." Azula opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"It is?" Azula mumbled. Ty Lee came over to Azula and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Hey it's okay with me! I don't take anything seriously remember? At least…you're not in love with me right?" Ty Lee said a little disgusted for a second. Azula's head jerked up and they just stared at each other for a second making the acrobat a little uneasy.

"Uh…of course not." Azula said with all honesty. The last person Azula would be attracted to was Ty Lee. The girl was too perky, too happy for her. Azula had no attraction towards her friend whatsoever.

"Phew, you had me going there for a second." Ty Lee smiled and pulled on her slipper before walking out of the tent. "I'll see you later, gotta check out that one guy today. He's so _smexy_."

"Have fun Ty Lee." Azula laughed lightly shaking her head hardly believing the clueless acrobat had known her secret this whole time. Well at least there was one less person to lie to. Although she couldn't get that question out of her head. _You're not in love with me right?_Azula knew that was just crazy. That would be like having a crush on her younger sister and she didn't even have a sister, well Zuzu might qualify to be a sister with the way he cries.

----

She heard an awful lot of scuffling and things falling over, it sounded like someone was going through the tent, destroying everything in sight. She lay there still hoping if she pretended to sleep whoever it was would leave her alone. "Ty Lee where did you put my map?!" Azula voice came over the air. The princess tore open an old chest and threw everything in it on to the ground, making a mountain of papers and trinkets. Now that Ty Lee knew it wasn't someone robbing them, she sat up.

"What map?" she wondered. She hadn't seen a map in the tent, she saw a bunch of papers that Azula clearly didn't care about since they lay all over the floor. The princess wheeled around to face her completely irritated that she couldn't find her map.

"The Earth Kingdom map!" Azula hissed. Ty Lee yawned and scratched her head thinking for a moment. An Earth Kingdom map? She hadn't seen one, or maybe she did? Then the memory popped back into her head.

"Oh you mean that big blank paper." Ty Lee said turned to her side and reached under a pile of clothes and pulled out the rolled up map. The fire bender gave a sigh of relief as she took the map from Ty Lee. The princess unrolled it her eyes going wide and as she saw Ty Lee had drawn all over it.

The acrobat tossed off the covers and came over to Azula's side to observe the map. "See look it's us!" She said excitedly and pointed to a place in the Earth Kingdom and there were two stick figures, one with a smile on and the other looked grumpy. "There's your dad." Ty Lee pointed to the Fire Nation where a stick figure with cheesy smile on was. "And there's Mai and Zuko, see their kissing!"

Azula just stared at her ruined map the many insults that came to mind were about to explode. She had been searching all morning for the ONE map of the Earth Kingdom they had and Ty Lee just decided to draw horrible looking stick figures on her map! Slowly her hands holding the map turned to fists and crumpled the edges of the paper.

"You _drew_ on my map!" Azula said. Ty Lee nodded happily but looked up and saw Azula wasn't too pleased with her art. The princess turned to Ty Lee, her face going red. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!" The acrobat took a step back before turning around and running for her life. Azula threw the useless map on the ground and headed after Ty Lee.

The both of them sprinted through the tents Ty Lee weaved around the tents in a short of figure 8 hoping it would slow down Azula. "HELP!" Ty Lee screamed as she whizzed by a few guards. "She's goanna kill me!" The guards just looked at Ty Lee then exchanged confused looks, then the princess went by.

"Maybe we should help her?" one of the guards said.

"I'm not fighting the princess." the other said and headed back into the tent.

Ty Lee ran through one of the tents knocking down chairs, the princess just jumped over them and continued to pursue. The acrobat had forgotten Azula always won when they were playing tag, she knew the fire bender would catch her eventually. They came out of the tent and the prodigy was just a few feet away from the acrobat. There was no way Ty Lee could force her legs to move faster. She went by another guard and shoved him towards Azula.

The princess and the guard collided and angrily Azula punched him and he fell over. Now moving faster than before the princess caught up to Ty Lee. She reached out and snatched the acrobat's arm. Ty Lee tried to wiggle it out of Azula's grasp but it was pointless. The princess pulled Ty Lee back forcing the girl to face her.

Azula opened her mouth to speak but only air came out. She signaled Ty Lee to wait for a second as she caught her breath. When she brought her gaze back to Ty Lee, the acrobat's eyes were wide and her bottom lip was sticking out. The princess wanted to strangle the girl but she was doing that stupid face. "URGGG!!!" Azula let go hating that she couldn't harm Ty Lee when she put that dumb expression on.

Ungratified, the fire bender turned away and started heading back to her tent to try and figure out what the hell she was goanna do now. Ty Lee came over to her holding Azula's shoulders as they walked. "Look it's not a big deal, we can just go in the same direction until we get to Omashu." Ty Lee said trying to cheer the princess up. This didn't help Azula's nerves she turned to face Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee! Look around! We're in the middle of nowhere! It's not like we can walk into any town and ask for directions!" Azula shouted directly to the girl's face causing Ty Lee to take a step back. No longer able to look at Ty Lee she continued to walk. The acrobat skipped over to her and came in front of her and walked backwards.

"Of course we can, alls we have to do is disguise ourselves."

Azula stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "And where're we goanna get clothes from?"

The fire bender pulled at the filthy peasant clothes she was forced to wear, caring less if she tore them. They smelled like sweat and an old fart. "I can't believe I'm wearing green." Azula hissed into Ty Lee's ear as they headed towards the small town in the distance. "Why this disguise?!" Azula said scratching at the fake beard attached to her face.

Next to her Ty Lee was disguised as a pregnant woman. She had her hear hair in a long pony tail and she was wearing tan clothes that blended in with the ground. Stuck underneath the girl's shirt was a pillow and strangely Ty Lee continued to pet it acting as if there was a real baby in her.

"Hey it was either that or you're the pregnant lady." Ty Lee said. "You're too aggressive to be carrying a baby anyway." Ty Lee petted the pillow under her shirt gently.

"It's not a real baby." Azula crossed her arms holding herself up with pride. Seeing how the princess was walking she slapped Azula's arm.

"Stop walking like that! Slouch a little." Ty Lee said and Azula tried but looked like a monkey trying to walk on all two legs.

"I can't walk like this!" Azula straightened and Ty Lee punched her back in just the right place to make it hurt. The horrible stinging pain the acrobat caused forced her to lurch over and walk like an old man now.

"There." Ty Lee smiled.

"When we get back, you are going to be hanged." Azula said pointing her finger at Ty Lee.

They came into the main street of the town and everyone just minded their own business. It was the first time Azula walked through a street and she wasn't being bowed to. Instead of people looking at her with fear they were giving warm smiles which confused her. Then she remembered they must think they were a happy couple. The fire bender had to force herself to remain quiet and not laugh. She spotted the merchant selling maps and walked over, the acrobat following closely. "Earth Kingdom map." She demanded. Ty Lee elbowed her arm and Azula's head whipped around her eyes narrowing, Ty Lee just gave her stern look. "Please…" she muttered.

"Here you go." He handed it to her and Azula accidentally gave him Fire Nation money. "Uhh…?" he wondered looking at the alien money. The princess' eyes went wide as she saw what she'd given him.

"Shit." She whispered and snatched the money back and dug through her pockets for the Earth Kingdom money. There wasn't enough and for once the Princess of Fire knew what it was like to be poor. "There's more in here somewhere." She thought as her hand frantically felt around her pockets. This was embarrassing and it was an experience a princess like her shouldn't have to go through.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have enough money I can't let you-,"

"Look here mister!" Azula snatched the man's collar. "You got a problem with the amount of money I feel like giving you, then we can settle this in an Agni-I'm mean-in a fight!"

"N-no have it! Just please don't kill me!" the man pleaded.

Ty Lee shoved Azula away from the merchant. The princess immediately tried going back to grab the man's collar again and Ty Lee had to hold her back. "You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't taken his happy pills today." Ty Lee whispered to the merchant and dragged the princess away. They came to a backstreet and Ty Lee slapped Azula's arm. "Bad Azula! You're not supposed to be starting fights!"

"Stop hitting me." Azula shoved Ty Lee into the wall and someone walked by staring nosily. "What?!" she shouted and the person ran off.

"Azula, you're a bad father you don't push a pregnant lady." Ty Lee lectured putting her finger in the princess' face and Azula went cross eyed to look at it.

"But you're not-,"

Completely forgetting about what just happened Ty Lee noticed a poster on the wall. "Hey look!" Ty Lee pointed to a poster on the wall behind Azula. "There's a fortuneteller in this town."

"So?"

"Can we go?" Ty Lee begged practically on her knees with her hands clasped together. "It's fun and it'll only take two seconds I swear!"

"Ty Lee, fortuneteller's are just a bunch of idiots who are really good at guessing the future." Azula sighed. She didn't have time to waste to see some phony idiot claiming they can see into the future.

"No they're not!"

"Anyone could predict the future." Azula replied.

"You know you can't. Come on I want to find out who I'm goanna marry." Ty Lee took Azula's arm and dragged the princess to the fortuneteller's house. They made their way to the other side of the town to a small house made of wood. By the looks of it the house was more like a shack falling apart and worn down from the weather. Painted on the side of it were the stars with a lady wearing a purple turban. The acrobat banged on the door so hard, the door was nearly torn from the hinges.

A woman opened the door. The woman wasn't thin but not too large. Her gray hair was pulled back into braid that ran down her back. The makeup on her face didn't help hide the few wrinkles she had and the purple over her eyes just made it worse. She had on long gold yellowish robes hiding the curves of her body (if she had any). "I knew you were coming." The woman said and Azula shook in her head in disbelief. "And you." The woman glared at Azula.

The woman eyed her suspiciously and Azula became a little tense. She felt like a little girl again when her mother gave her a stern look before figuring out what mischievous plan she had up her sleeve. She just hoped the woman didn't recognize her. "You're beard's falling off."

Letting out a breath of relief she straightened her fake beard the woman looking at her oddly. "I know you who you are." The woman said crossing her arms. The princess stared at the ground once again becoming uneasy.

"Uhh…who?" she said pretending to have a deep voice but it wasn't believable.

"You're the Fire Nation's princess aren't you?"

Azula's eyes went wide. "No…no of course not. Don't be ridiculous." She shook her head trying to get the lady to dismiss the thought.

"No you are, I can tell."

"She's a fire bender, I can't fire bend for my life, see." Azula made a weak punch at the air and forgot she could do simple movements and still make fire, something Zuko could never do. A small cloud of blue fire flew from her knuckles.

"See you are a fire-,"

"No I'm not, fire's red isn't it? That was blue, it was water." Azula said quickly.

"And that's why you're wearing Fire Nation socks?" the woman pointed to Azula's foot. The princess' pants were rolled up a little revealing the crimson sock with the Fire Nation emblem on them and Azula shoved her pant leg down.

"Okay you caught me now shut up." She whispered looking around at the people walking by angrily. The woman turned to Ty Lee.

"You can stop petting the pillow now." The woman said and sighed deeply looking at the both of them. "I suppose you've come for a reading?"

"Yes, I wish to know my destiny." Ty Lee answered with an excited smile. "Use you're mind to see into the future," Ty Lee made a spaced out look. "Tell me what tragedy I'll survive," Ty Lee pretended to faint and Azula caught her. "Or what knight in shining armor will come for me." Ty Lee caressed Azula's cheek gently and Azula became grossed out and dropped Ty Lee.

"Well, that sounds like a fascinating future to tell but sadly I don't serve you're kind."

Ty Lee flipped back onto her feet. "WHAT?!" Ty Lee's fists were tightening and Azula never seen her so angry before. "You got a problem with circus performers?!"

"No, I got a problem with the Fire Nation."

Azula looked at Ty Lee as the girl's shoulders dropped and the acrobat became very depressed and started walking away. "Look at what you did?" Azula said if she didn't do anything now she'd hear Ty Lee complain all night. "Breaking the poor girl's heart like that, especially when she is dying."

"Dying?" the woman asked not really believing the lie.

"Yes, she's dying slowly…plainly…so achingly its heart breaking. We came here in hopes that you could tell her good news after…well, hearing she only has five years left." Azula said with a sad expression.

"Oh that sounds horrible." The woman said placing a hand on her chest in shock. "I wouldn't have refused if I knew. Please, please come in."

"Come on Ty Lee." Azula said and the acrobat turned around her depression disappearing. The woman turned around and led them into the shack. Ty Lee came over to Azula a little confused. "I told her you were dying."

They walked into a dimly lit room and sat around a fire. The woman held out an urn of bones at Ty Lee. "Toss it into the fire." Ty Lee took a bone and tossed it into the flames and a burst of fire flew each direction.

"Pretty…" Ty Lee smiled. "Does it mean anything?"

The woman sat there blank. "The spirits favor you young one!" the woman smiled at Ty Lee. "A great champion has come for you, they're strong, and very, very powerful."

"What's he look like?!" Ty Lee said eagerly.

"Hmmm…dark hair…eyes as bright as the sun yet as sharp as a tiger's." The woman explained. "This vision is cloudy making it hard to tell who it could be." The woman smiled as she glanced at Azula for a second. "Just know you will be loved greatly, this champion watches over you with loving eyes. Oh no,"

"What?! WHAT IS IT?!"

"You will not know who this champion is until you loose your greatest friend."

"Don't tell me someone's goanna die!"

"No, but your friend will never be your friend again." The woman said. Azula rolled her eyes at the lame prophecy. The woman turned to Azula. "Are you skeptical? Perhaps I should tell you what a lonely future you have hmmm?"

"If you want to predict something tell me I'm goanna win the war."

"Azula, why waste time trying to see who'll win the war? Go on choose a bone." Ty Lee said and Azula sighed not really caring and picked a bone and tossed it at the fire. Again the fire roared, hints of it turning blue. The woman turned to the fire again expecting to see that the princess would die a lonely woman but instead she saw something different.

"You are very blind," The woman said and Azula's fist tightened thinking that was an insult. "You're heart has been lonely ever since you were born, and the one who is destined to be with you is right in front of you."

"Who is it?" Ty Lee wondered.

"Uhh…it's a happy girl, not too smart in the head, but she will make you laugh."

"Whoa….slow down…you're saying I'm destined to be with a stupid _happy_ girl?" Azula said not believing it was possible. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"Well, I have made a few mistakes. Perhaps I should read your palm just to be sure." Azula quickly showed her palm to the woman. The woman traced out the lines tickling her hand a bit. "There's no mistaking this, your palm says the same thing. You see this line represents friendship and this is love, they both collide and form a new line."

"Are you sure I'm not goanna be with an intelligent manipulative fire bender?"

"I told you there's no mistaking this prophecy." The woman said crossing her arms.

"Come on Azula don't you want to know more?"

"Fine, tell me I'll be miserable." The princess slouched in her seat depressed that she wouldn't be with her dream girl.

"You'll be far from miserable." The woman replied. "But it'll take you awhile to realize just who this special girl is. You'll realize the truth the moment you find yourself consumed in jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Azula chuckled. "I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Not yet." The woman laughed sinisterly. "Not yet…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something's definitely changing

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Ty Lee asked the princess as they headed back to the camp. The princess wasn't thinking about what the crazy fortuneteller, she was trying to keep her mind focused on the Avatar. She was staring down at the new map thinking of the best way to get to Omashu.

"Don't know, don't care." She replied absentmindedly.

"How can you say that?!" The acrobat said shocked. "The fortuneteller told you the girl of your dreams was right in front of you! Maybe if you opened your eyes you'd find out who she was." Ty Lee bit down on her lip as she watched Azula continue to stare at the map caring less about who the girl was. The acrobat turned away sadly.

Would the princess ever figure it out? After all these years she thought she'd be able to get over it but…the princess still had a special place in her heart. Everyday she stared at the princess waiting, wishing that there was just some way to admit the truth, but it was impossible. Azula would never care about her in the same way even if she did know the truth. Maybe she was cursed to forever be Azula's friend, nothing more.

Ty Lee didn't know when she started to have feelings for Azula and acknowledge them for what they were. She guessed it was sometime after they declared each other friends. She thought the idea of having a smart and pretty girl like Azula made a perfect friend. Soon she became closer to the princess, she loved Azula and she didn't see anything wrong about it. Until she opened her mouth and figured out her feelings were forbidden. When she ran away she hoped that she might one day be able to get rid of those feelings. But it had been so long and to see the princess again, brought up those old memories.

Ty Lee sighed and turned her gaze away from the princess to the ground. Never would the princess know of all the hours she thought of her. Never would she know about the acrobat's secret emotions bottled up inside just waiting to escape. Never notice that in every glance there was something more behind it.

"Right, why try because you just think love is stupid don't you?" The acrobat mumbled to herself.

"No," Azula began to say and Ty Lee went tense she didn't mean for the princess to hear that. "I just think it's very distracting."

The fire bender was a good liar she had to admit but even Ty Lee could tell that was a lie to cover up how alone Azula must feel. _She wouldn't have to be if she knew I liked her!_ The acrobat shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She tried this so many times and over and over she continued to fail, when would she realize the princess would never be hers?!

"But Azula, it's not distracting, it's the best thing that could ever happen if you give it a chance." Ty Lee said trying to encourage Azula. She was torn in two, her thoughts weren't matching her actions. She wanted to stop, but she continued to try and give hint after hint. The fire bender looked away from the map and down at Ty Lee, the acrobat stared into those golden irises while she got the chance.

"You've really taken this to heart haven't you?" the princess said.

"I'm just saying it's dumb not to at least try when you've been pointed in the right direction." The pink wearing girl explained, with her affection for Azula clearly showing. The fire bender looked down at Ty Lee clearly analyzing the girl, knowing there was something behind those words. Before Azula got a really good look Ty Lee turned away.

"Well, from what that crackpot said looks like that guard's not goanna be your husband." The princess teased. Ty Lee sighed, she had only pretended to like him because she was trying to convince herself that she liked guys, but compared to Azula, guys just didn't make the cut.

"It's okay." She said. "I didn't really like him, I just thought he was good looking."

"Good looking? Since when have you said that about a guy?" Azula laughed and started to roll up the Earth Kingdom map. _Since I figured out that prophecy was about you and me. _

She didn't want to talk about boys anymore, they obviously weren't important to her, at least not around Azula. She stared up at the fire bender again smiling warmly. "I really did miss you." Her eyes moved all on their own looking at the princess from head to toe like she had so many times in the past few days. "You just look so much different then in my dreams-I mean when I last saw you."

"Right…" Azula said noticing Ty Lee was acting a bit stranger than usual. "You still look short to me." The acrobat looked away with a smile. The princess sighed deeply. "Well I've got to go check something out before I go back to camp, you think you make it there without getting scared?" Ty Lee nodded loving that Azula wondered if she'd be alright. With that the princess started to head south.

"Wait!" Ty Lee blurted out not thinking of what to say when she did. The fire bender turned to see her. "Will I…um…see you later?"

"Of course you will Ty Lee." Azula said extra slowly. "You think I'm goanna sleep on the dirt?" the fire bender shook her head and walked off.

The acrobat's shoulders fell as she watched the princess go. Now what could she do that Azula would be gone for who knows how long. Guess she'd find out.

----

The Princess of Fire returned to the camp about half hour before sunset. She'd been tired from running around in the heat, not that she wasn't used to it, still she could use a good nap. But of course her weariness was shattered the second-,

"HI AZULA!!!" Ty Lee cheered and ran over to her giving her a hug. The princess inhaled quickly while she could as the acrobat crushed her ribs. The girl let go and Azula tried to stand up and let the blood rush back into her legs. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Aww…don't worry everything will work out." The pink wearing girl smiled eyeing Azula like she was some kind of fruit cake. She looked around the camp confused, why was Ty Lee acting like she was the ONLY one around for miles. "So…what were you lookin' for?"

"I was just checking the area, and I found a couple of raiders, so just as a warning you might not want to walk around alone." She explained now regretting knowing Ty Lee would be following her nonstop now. The acrobat's grin only widened from the news.

"Well I shouldn't have to worry if I stick to someone who's powerful like you are." The girl said happily.

"Right then, I guess I'm you're personal guard now aren't I?" she said sarcastically.

"Really?!" the acrobat cheered.

The princess shrugged and headed over to a tree to sit down and be bored. Ty Lee just stood there staring at the fire bender. Azula looked are her, and crossed her arms. "Why don't you go stare at something shiny?"

"Azula, I don't do that anymore." Ty Lee grinned and sat opposite of the fire bender. "You wanna to make grass bracelets like we used to?"

"No." the princess replied frankly.

"Come on grumpy it'll be fun!" Ty Lee grasped her wrist and started tearing out grass and weaving them together around the princess' wrist. The acrobat's palms were really soft and her hands felt good against her skin. "There isn't it pretty?" Azula looked at the grass bracelet around her wrist remembering she usually had a dozen on when she was little because Ty Lee got a bit overboard. A hint of a smile came over the princess.

"What you're not goanna make a million more?" the fire bender teased Ty Lee giggled in response, the acrobat's cheeks going pink. "I haven't worn one of these in a long time huh?"

"Did you miss wearing them?" the pink wearing girl wondered.

"No." She lied. "But I'll tell you what I did miss." The acrobat's face lit up for some reason. "This." Azula shoved Ty Lee onto the ground and tickled the pink wearing girl's stomach.

"AZULA!" Ty Lee cried as a fit of giggles escaped her. "You're so evil!" The acrobat said struggling to protect her stomach from Azula's fingers. Out of a desperate attempt get the fire bender to stop the acrobat tackled the princess to the ground and pinned Azula down. She stared down at Azula getting lost those gorgeous eyes, her gaze lowered to the princess' lips wishing so badly she could kiss them.

"What're you doing?" Azula laughed lightly catching the girl's attention again.

"Nothing." Ty Lee climbed off of her friend trying to get control of herself once more. "I uh…I'm thirsty all the sudden, I'm goanna get some water." The acrobat got onto her feet and practically ran off.

----

Azula wasn't sure what exactly was going on but she was starting to like it. All the attention Ty Lee was giving her made her feel, important, like people actually wanted to be around her. Soon she found herself enjoying Ty Lee's company. It was hard to go through the day without her pink wearing friend. Today was no different.

They were sitting outside eating noodles enjoying the spring heat. Ty Lee continued to do silly stuff which she would normally find dumb and a waste of time but she actually found them to be funny today.

"You should seriously wear you're hair down more often." The acrobat said with a warm smile and she brushed one of the princess' strands of hair behind the girl's ear. Azula gave Ty Lee a puzzled look. The girl was continuing to do strange things like that, stuff Ty Lee normally wouldn't do, especially to her or any girl for that matter.

"Ahem." Azula looked behind her to see a guard standing there. She gave him an angry glare.

"_What_?" she snapped.

"A fight's broken out princess." the man explained.

"And you couldn't take care of it?" she said through teeth. She didn't want to go, she was busy spending time with Ty Lee.

"We tried, princess."

"Fine." She hissed. "I'll be there in a minute." The guard bowed and walked off. "Well guess I'll be back soon."

"Could I have a hug?"

"Ty Lee-," It was too late the girl was already clinging to her. She brought her arms around Ty Lee's torso finding the girl was slightly warm. Inhaling deeply she noticed for the first time that Ty Lee smelled like strawberries. Her fingers slid down Ty Lee's back coming to the exposed skin, it was as soft as a baby's. Her fingers continued to lower loosing herself for a second. _What am I doing?! This Ty Lee!_ She let go quickly realizing that she had been hugging Ty Lee in a way she shouldn't have.

Still smiling like a fool Ty Lee leaned towards and kissed her cheek. "Love you dork." It took a second for Azula to notice her heart was pounding and her cheeks were burning. She shook her head trying to think straight. _It's just a friendly hug that's all. Ty Lee doesn't like you…she likes guys for goodness sake! Why do I even have to convince myself this in the first place?_

"Uh…I'll be back." she got up and headed off to go stop the fight, hoping to distract herself. Why did she just hug Ty Lee like that? That's never happened before. She took in a deep breath knowing she wouldn't find the answer.

----

It was elven and she couldn't sleep. Something weird was going on. Her brain was freaking out and kept putting images of her holding Ty Lee, kissing Ty Lee, all alone in a room on bed doing…Ty Lee. She couldn't take it anymore.

Why was she thinking about this all the sudden? There was just no way, she had no feelings for Ty Lee, if she did…NO! She didn't like Ty Lee in that way. Ty Lee was her dumb friend she liked to pick on, nothing more, it was impossible for them to actually feel anything more than friendship. Ty Lee was like the little sister she never had. She didn't know how the acrobat made it through the day without her help. And that's what made this so awkward. She couldn't picture herself wanting to all of her wild fantasies with Ty Lee, poor innocent Ty Lee. Though she did enjoy corrupting the innocent-NO! She wouldn't let this get her mind thinking and she certainly wouldn't let this ruin the friendship they had.

Everything just needed to go back to normal and she'd forget about the weirdo thoughts running through her mind. Yeah that's what needed to happen. Azula sighed and dragged her hands over her face trying to relax. Hopefully whatever this curiosity was would just go away.

Around midnight she felt the cold air touch her skin and she shifted. Someone came under the covers and lay next to her. She knew who it was and it only made her cheeks go warm again and she scooted over making sure there was enough space between them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to sleep. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the red fabric of the tent watching the rain poor down from the sky, lightning flashed for a brief second before earth rumbling thunder shook the ground.

Ty Lee jerked, a little scared and came a little closer to her. She didn't think it was possible but her body became even warmer. The heat she was causing made it feel like the middle of summer under the blanket and sweat began to bead down her forehead. Then she dare glance over at Ty Lee, a faint smile stretched over her face.

The acrobat was clinging to a teddy bear huddled underneath the warm covers. Ty Lee must've been having a good dream, a faint smile was on the girl's face. The dim light the lightning was creating illuminated Ty Lee for a few seconds. Each time, Ty Lee appeared a little cuter, Azula's hand lifted all on its own and slowly made its away across the gap, coming to Ty Lee's cheek. The acrobat jerked before letting out a deep sigh and continued to sleep. Her fingers fell to Ty Lee's damp neck drawing circles on the girl's skin. The pads of her fingers were barely brushing the skin but it was enough to satisfy her strange curiosity.

Then her fingers came to Ty Lee's smooth flat stomach, she could feel her heartbeat increase and the heat becoming more intense. Even the acrobat's breathing became a bit faster. She watched as Ty Lee inhaled and exhaled a gentle moan escaping with each breath teasing the princess. Her fingers circled Ty Lee's belly button and dared to go lower. She watched wide eyed as clear drops of sweat rolled down Ty Lee's forehead the acrobat breathing briskly. Just an inch lower-,

Ty Lee turned onto her side her back now facing the princess. Azula tore her hand back angrily. How dare the girl roll over like that! Frustrated and confused the princess stood up and began pacing back and forth. She wanted to punch herself, what was she thinking touching Ty Lee like that? Especially when the girl was asleep! Damn her curiosity and her odd longing that seemed to come out of nowhere!

Why was she acting, _thinking _this way? Another boom of thunder and it cause Ty Lee's eyes to crack open. The girl sat up quickly noticing Azula wasn't next to her and she saw the worry in Ty Lee's eyes.

"I'm over here." she spoke gently.

"I thought you left for a second." Ty Lee said a little sad. "It's cold without you next to me." Before she wouldn't think much of that comment but now…her mind was frantically searching for another meaning to those words. She forced her mind to stop.

"I can't sleep, and lying there got boring." She explained and swallowed deeply trying to keep her mouth shut. Did Ty Lee even know what she'd been doing to her when she was asleep? "I could light a small fire if you want."

Ty Lee sighed a little disappointed. "It's not the same." The acrobat replied and lay back down huddling under the covers again. Azula crossed her arms and stared at Ty Lee again.

She wanted to go over there. Wanted to continue exploring but it was out of the question. So instead she just stood there trying to keep her mind focused on something else, like chasing the Avatar.

When she felt it was safe, she crawled over to her sleeping mat and tugged on the blanket Ty Lee was hogging. The acrobat refused to give up not even an inch of the covers to share. "Come on!" Azula wrenched the covers away from Ty Lee and rolled up into a ball underneath them. Ty Lee's teeth chattered for a second and she snatched the blanket back. "Ty Lee!"

"You're whole body's a personal heater you don't need the covers!" The acrobat argued loudly causing the princess to move back a little. Someone wasn't very happy in the middle of the night.

"Fine you hog all the covers I'll just lay here nice and toasty." She slammed her back against the ground and crossed her arms discontented.

----

Hoping that maybe if she put a little distance between her and Ty Lee, she might stop having such odd thoughts about her friend, so she had to avoid the acrobat. Of course this only led to something worse. She was sitting her tent one afternoon when the acrobat came in excitedly.

"Hey Azula you won't believe what just happened!" Ty Lee's cheerful words came from the flap of the tent and the acrobat came over to the princess and sat opposite of her.

"What?" she asked tiredly not really ready to look at Ty Lee after all the bizarre things her imagination had permanently burned into her brain.

"He said yes!" Ty Lee shrieked excitedly.

"Huh?" she looked up confused and saw Ty Lee smiling widely.

"I have a boyfriend!"

Azula's stomach sank for some reason. Ty Lee had millions of boyfriends and none of them seemed to bother her really but she seemed a little irritated by hearing the news. "With that guard?" She mumbled.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations." She said an ungrateful tone.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked. "You look a little-,"

"I'm fine, go bother your boyfriend Ty Lee." Azula said putting on a fake smile. Ty Lee nodded faintly and stood up and headed out the tent. While the princess sat there, angry and she didn't know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So…this is love

The young acrobat jolted, her eyes popping open quickly to find the alien darkness of the tent around her, the faint light of the morning sun barely broke through the shadows but it allowed her to see a the hazy outline of things. Her heart was pounding so fast as if she had been awake running laps instead of dreaming. She sighed deeply, _it was just a dream._

She lay back calming her muscles once again, trying to get rid of the images of her nightmare. It wasn't very easy and she wasn't known for bravery. Instead she turned over to see her friend sleeping next to her. Azula's quiet breathing was the only thing that showed the princess was still alive, the fire bender hadn't moved in so long. Her quick glance soon became a long stare.

As she watched the princess breathe, suck in air so that she continued to live, Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat. The acrobat's teeth clenched and she forced herself to look away, closing her eyes. Her eyelids squeezed at the surface of her wet eyes causing a tear to fall. She had a boyfriend, she had him, and he was all she needed…or at least that's what she continued to try and convince herself. She had to stop thinking about what could have been and pay attention to what was. And the truth was, she was only Azula's friend no more, hopefully no less.

Her brain is telling her to move on and forget she ever held those feelings but her heart wants to stay in this moment. Because right now, at the crack of dawn before the world dare open its weary eyes, it was just her and the princess. Now, when no one would know but her, she could muster up the courage to call the princess hers.

So putting aside what thoughts her brain had, she listened to her heart. She observed the fire bender with caring eyes and nothing less. Azula, her friend, even though the girl treated her like she was invisible most days, was strong and confident and no matter what if Azula was a princess or a prisoner, single or not, would _always_ be _hers_. As slowly and quietly as she could she broke the distance between then and pushed one of Azula's strands of hair behind the girl's ear. _Maybe in another life,_ she thought.

The princess stirred before her eyelids pulled back to reveal those shiny gold irises. Before she could see, Ty Lee rolled onto her side pretending nothing happened. Azula yawned before noticing Ty Lee and placed a warm hand on the acrobat's shoulder. "Wake up lazy." The princess mumbled.

She shrugged knowing that she if she did wake up, she'd have to face her boyfriend who she cared for but she just didn't _love_ him. It was just another random guy who she thought looked somewhat presentable, certainly no one who could replace Azula. She sat up frowning. "I'm not lazy."

"Sure whatever, Ty Lee." Azula said and the acrobat could tell there was a hint of a smile on the fire bender's face.

----

Breakfast…never seemed so annoying. The soldiers had sent up small tables in the center of the camp so they didn't have to sit on the ground, she'd rather eat on the ground if it meant saving her eyes of the horrid display.

She was sitting on the furthest table next to a bunch of stinky smelly guards but even that didn't seem so bad. The acrobat had not sat across from her like normal instead she was at another table sitting next to her new "man candy" smiling at the boy as if no one else existed. Ty Lee sat there giving someone _else_ her attention not caring at all whether Azula was alive or not, when just the other day Ty Lee acted that way towards her. It should have been _her _sitting there absorbing the many compliments not some low life guard.

It only got worse. His arm was wrapped around Ty Lee's shoulders, claiming his glorious prize which he was in no way worthy to have. The both of them just sat there laughing up a storm with no worries in the world, while she sat there ignored and alone. Suddenly she felt her appetite had vanished. She couldn't help but continue to think that it should be her in his place.

No matter how many times she told herself, she knew that it wouldn't happen. That goal was simply impossible. Ty Lee liked guys and there was no way around that. There were no clever words she could say to make the acrobat think otherwise. Ty Lee would never and nor does she want to in any way, want to the princess, all because Azula wasn't born a boy. The burning hatred in her starts to take over and her hands curl into fists. She was shut out completely and she couldn't even have a chance.

But him, that smiling idiot who probably doesn't even love her gets a chance? He gets the right to call Ty Lee his girlfriend and show her the love he doesn't have for her in public? It wasn't fair and it wasn't right! Why should he be able to have _her_ property?

Sure it was true that she never treated Ty Lee very well and it was because of this! She couldn't stand it. Wouldn't Ty Lee ever notice that it wasn't any of her boyfriends' attention she wanted, it was Azula's? The acrobat was blind to the great opportunity placed before and there was nothing Azula could do to make Ty Lee notice that. So she was forced to sit there and watch what should have been hers.

What the hell was her deal anyway? Why was she so upset to see Ty Lee with her boyfriend in the first place? She should have been happy, _grateful_, now the annoying acrobat was busy bothering someone else. Why all of the sudden did she actually care about Ty Lee's attention? There was no reason why she should be upset. It wasn't like she liked Ty Lee more than a friend, nothing more…right?

Then just for a split second but that was all the princess needed, Ty Lee's gaze wandered over to her. Ty Lee's wide gray eyes never held so many secrets before. That look, she could tell in that instant, was different than all the others she'd received. There was something hidden behind those glossy irises, some secret longing. Could it be…? No, there was just no way.

Unable to bear it any longer the Princess of Fire stood up and walked away needing a moment to try and compose herself before she fell to pieces.

-----

Azula let out a deep breath as she paced back and forth on a hill about three miles away from the camp, far from Ty Lee. She was trying to short through this conflict in her, or at least trying to figure out what it was and what was causing it. She had to because it was never good to have inner turmoil, especially if you wanted to produce lightning.

She hated them. As individuals she found they were nice people, but them together as _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_, she hated their guts. Oh all the many ways she loathed him for taking Ty Lee, _her_ Ty Lee, away from her. One second she was the most important thing on Ty Lee's mind and now that _he_ showed up, it was like she didn't exist and she couldn't stand it. The only thing she wanted was to have Ty Lee's attention back on her, wanted, _needed_, those adorable gray eyes staring at her like she was the only person alive.

What did Ty Lee possibly see in this guy? Compared to her he was nothing! His eyes were bland and boring, hers were provocative and thrilling. Who preferred dirt colored fur for hair compared to inky black lush? Ty Lee already liked her smile better than anyone's! And as for the rest of her body, she won by far. So why Ty Lee wasted her time with that idiot was beyond her.

She couldn't believe it. She was jealous. But if she was jealous that meant…oh spirits…she couldn't…she couldn't possibly be, it all made sense now, especially this bizarre alien emotion which until now she hadn't noticed.

_So…this is what love feels like. _She blinked still not sure what to do at the moment.Okay so she was a little jealous at first. Okay she really, really about ready to kill someone kind of jealous. So what, it was a natural thing right? Natural to want to kill you're best friend's boyfriend because you want you're best friend all to yourself. Spirits, was she so desperate she was falling for Ty Lee? No, no one was desperate when they fell for a girl like Ty Lee. They were crazy.

But damn it she couldn't help it! Ty Lee was just urrgh there was no words yet so many that could explain it. If Azula was a cake Ty Lee would be the sweet frosting, and spirits knew how much she loved eating frosting. They were perfect together, aggression goes with sympathy right? Anger with cheerfulness? She still couldn't believe this was Ty Lee she was thinking about.

The only thing she couldn't stop wondering about was how right the fortuneteller was. She'd realized the truth when she was consumed in jealousy. She jealous of Ty Lee's boyfriend that was for sure, and the truth, well…she was in love…with Ty Lee. How unexpected was that?

This felt so odd, but it felt good to know what was happening to her. Felt good to know the cause that made her feel like she was loosing her mind for the past few days. Love, she never thought she'd see the day she'd be hit by it. Well now that she figured out what was going on, she decided she'd better get back to living life right? That's was people with crushes normally did right? Just continue to do normal stuff. Wow, this was really new, she had no idea what to do with herself.

Thank the spirits Ty Lee wasn't in there while she was shorting through all of this. Azula rubbed her forehead tiredly. Again this…love…was making her feel a bit uneasy. How did her hair look? Did she have good breath? Was there any dirt on her shoes? She didn't like feeling unconfident because that was just something she didn't do. But out of all of her abilities, fighting off love wasn't one of her talents. No love was a new enemy with weapons she'll never be able to fight.

Trying to feel as confident as she possibly could, she decided it was best to head back before (if) anyone worried about her. She had no idea how her eyes pulled it off but they targeted Ty Lee the second she turned around. There she was, the acrobat, making her way up the hill alone.

Ty Lee struck her as if someone physically hit her, she stood there mouth slightly open, her steady legs suddenly turned to jelly, and an unfamiliar tingling came from deep inside her stomach. A rush of pure happy poured into her veins and she felt weightless for a moment.

It was probably her because Ty Lee looked angelic as the sunlight bathed over her. That wide smile the acrobat usually wore _really _stood out for once. And those wide big gray eyes, seemed a little intimidating for once. Ty Lee's gaze came straight at her, Azula became paralyzed. Ty Lee looked at her hundreds of times, but never in a way it made Azula feel so, helpless. The acrobat waved quickly and ran over to her. _Oh spirits…she's coming over to me. Whoa what do I do? _She started to panic.

The pink wearing girl came over to her and wrapped one of her arms around the princess' neck and squeezed slightly. Azula's cheeks started burning from the rush of euphoria. _Just look at the ground, just look down. Think down. _Too late her eyes were already glued to Ty Lee's perfect face. The muscles in her neck jerked and she moved forward. At last second she swerved to right and her lips met Ty Lee's cheek saving her from kissing the girl on the mouth. Now if she could tear her lips from the girl's cheek-,

She pulled away quickly a stupid look on her face. "What was that for?" Ty Lee chuckled.

"Uh…." _Say something you don't want her to think you're retarded! _"I don't know, I just felt like it?" she answered to the best of her ability.

"Are you…okay?" Ty Lee wondered not too sure, Azula was acting a bit weird.

"I'm fine." The princess squeaked.

"Okay." Ty Lee nodded and let go of Azula's neck and turned to the wide fields. The moment Ty Lee couldn't see her she slapped her forehead. _Such an idiot!_ If this was love, she could tell the two of them weren't going to get along very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You're the one

They were getting closer to Omashu, about halfway there, they decided to stop in a little village which was terrified that Fire Nation soldiers had showed up. While the guards got drunk, Azula decided it would be best to try and figure out her plan to capture the Avatar, which so far wasn't going so well. She'd been distracted every two minutes, even now she was distracted. The princess was sitting on a table outside in a small grassy area not too far from the village, hoping that isolation might help her concentrate.

Azula stared at the paper hand shaking so badly she kept making scribbles instead of words. She glanced up, Ty Lee sat across from her making a heart out of noodles. Clearing her throat she looked down trying to focus. It was pointless, her eyes kept darting back to the acrobat.

"How come you're not with your boyfriend?" She asked faintly now starting to regret she asked that. Ty Lee looked up and immediately a smile came over the princess.

"Since when did you smile willingly?"

"Since you got a noodle on your face." Azula reached over and stuck a noodle onto Ty Lee's forehead. Her smile only becoming wider as Ty Lee giggled and pulled the noodle off her face and swallowed it.

"So you think its funny putting noodles on me?" Ty Lee shoved her hand into the bowl of noodles and picked up a handful. Azula's eyes went wide, she raised her hands trying to protect herself.

"Ty Lee don't!" she pleaded. SPLAT! She looked down and she was covered in pale thin slippery noodles. "Come here!" She chuckled and leaped over the table.

"No get away noodle monster!" Ty Lee shrieked and started running off.

"Come on Ty Lee gimme a hug." Azula teased as she chased after Ty Lee who was running around in circles. The acrobat stopped to catch her breath and Azula came over to her.

"Azula…don't you dare-!" Ty Lee warned but Azula rushed forward and hugged Ty Lee getting noodles all over the girl.

"Ahh don't you just _love_ hugs?" Azula laughed and let go of Ty Lee brushing off the noodles sticking to her shirt. The acrobat pulled off the noodles that had stuck to her stomach and Azula just stared at Ty Lee's midriff, her tongue rolling over her teeth as she did. "You missed one." she poked Ty Lee's soft stomach and the girl giggled.

"That tickles." Ty Lee smiled. "Now I have to go take a bath. So do you."

"_You_ started it." she pointed to Ty Lee and the girl blushed.

"Hey Ty Lee!" Just when things were starting to get interesting that _boy_ just had to show up. The acrobat wheeled around to see her boyfriend running over. "I've been looking all over for you. You've got to see this they're dancing on the tables!"

"Actually I uh…" Ty Lee grabbed the back of her neck. "Have to take a bath, I'm kind of sticky from the noodle fight."

"Oh…well I guess I'll have to catch you later." He sighed noticing the noodles on the ground. "Have fun with you're bath I guess."

"Yeah." Ty Lee nodded and took two steps forward heading back to the inn, she turned around her gaze finding Azula. "Are you coming or not?"

"Huh?" the princess wondered.

"You don't want to share the hot water?" Ty Lee asked as she walked backwards. The princess took a quick look at Ty Lee's boyfriend and then back to Ty Lee. Was she getting this right? They were going to take a bath…_together_?!

----

"Capt'n we's going down!" Ty Lee said in a horrible impersonation of a pirate. The acrobat rammed the toy ship in her hand into the mini Fire Nation ship that sunk instantly on impact. "Azula you're ship's sinking."

"Huh?" the princess wondered.

"You know it might help if you took the headband off your eyes." She replied as she looked at the princess who was huddled up against the edge of the tub, a thin red headband was tied tightly around the girl's eyes. Azula's cheeks started to turn red.

"Uhh…I don't think you want me to take it off." Azula swallowed deeply. Ty Lee shrugged, why was the princess constantly acting strange around her? She'd never seen the fire bender so nervous before. She tilted her head to the side suddenly curious.

"Why _are_ you wearing a headband over your eyes?" She asked crossing her arms. Azula fell blank and was now struggling to find an answer. She was straining to answer a simple question? That was certainly something the princess hadn't done before.

"Because if I…uh…took it off…I might do…something s-stupid." The fire bender replied to the best of her ability. There was definitely something odd happening to her friend, Azula never stuttered.

"Hmmm." Ty Lee grinned. "And what would you do exactly?"

This question made the princess freeze in place her mouth wide open. The unbelievable feel of power Ty Lee held over Azula just made this all the more enjoyable for the acrobat. Usually Azula was the one holding all the power for once the princess was under _her_ control. By now she could tell Azula was panicking.

"You know I think I've been in here long enough, I'm starting get those weird wrinkle things on my fingers." Azula said quickly then made any attempt to climb out of the tub. Ty Lee snatched the princess' arm before she got a chance to escape. Her pull on the princess' arm forced Azula to face her. The princess' body was practically on fire from how warm it was. The fire bender just stood there frozen forcing herself to not move. There was barely an inch between them and it seemed like torture for the princess.

The acrobat smiled widely, she made a wild guess about why Azula was acting this way. "I think I know what you'd do." She giggled seductively and just to see if she was right, she leaned up and placed a light kiss on Azula's lips.

For a brief instant Ty Lee could feel something she'd never felt before. The kiss even if it was just to tease, was pure magic. She could feel it as if all of the princess' passion channeled through her, compelled her. No one had made her feel this way and it wasn't even a real kiss, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like if this was an actual embrace. She'd find out in a about a split second when Azula would react. Before that happened, she moved away. "Sweet dreams princess." she whispered and climbed out of the tub.

----

Azula flopped onto her bed, she hadn't stopped smiling, not once. Luckily for her everyone was asleep or too drunk to notice she was smiling. The best moment of her young life had just happened minutes ago. Ty Lee had kissed her. She still couldn't believe it.

Sighing she glanced at the empty bed next to her where Ty Lee would be sleeping. It wasn't hard to guess Ty Lee was probably spending the night with her boyfriend. Not even that would make her smile go away.

Her heart was pounding and the feeling of weightless wouldn't go away. She was just so happy. There was no way she'd be able to sleep, she was too hyper to do something like that. The only thing she could do was continue to run that perfect moment through her head over and over and over. Deciding it was no good to try and sit there. So the princess stood up and headed for a quick walk around the town, hoping that might make her tired.

Meanwhile in another room it was a different story….

Ty Lee opened the door to her boyfriend's room just enough for her to slip in. She closed it behind her and brought her back against it. A long sigh escaped her. Now that she stood there she regretted coming in there. Why did she come in here? Was she hoping he had the answer? But it was too late he was beginning to stir.

"Hey." He smiled tiredly in the way that always made Ty Lee a bit happier but…not this time. Dragging her feet across the floor she came over to his bed and climbed on but didn't go under the covers. She wasn't planning on staying here very long. She lay next to him resting her head on his stiff chest. For some odd reason she was wishing he was someone else. "You okay?" he asked. "Usually you're not this quiet."

She didn't respond right away. How could she? Her thoughts were too scrambled to try and put them into the words that he'd be able to understand. Instead she looked at him studying him closely which made him chuckle, it wasn't normal for someone to stare that long. It wasn't a loving stare either, she was searching for something. Something she'd never be able to find in him. "Are you happy?" she asked and he gave a confused look not sure what she was up to.

"Yeah, of course I'm happy." He said and gave her a one arm hug that felt more like a squeeze than a show of affection. "Are _you_ happy?"

The question made her brain freeze. Was she happy? Yes she was happy she had to be, she was with him right? She did love him but it was just…ordinary…nothing spectacular. As for happy, it was more like a feeling of contentedness. They were a good pair like peanut butter and jelly, they were good together, but there was the no passion there. It was as she realized, dull. She wanted more. She didn't notice that until just a few minutes ago when she got _more_.

"Close your eyes." She asked nicely. Once more he wasn't sure but closed his eyes. "No peaking." She added trying to smile but it just wasn't working. She had to make sure that there was absolutely no way their relationship could spark that same kind of magic. When he did she did the exact same thing.

His every nerve was like it was on fire. But he noticed just a bit, that she wasn't feeling the same sensation. When she pulled away he knew he'd see a disappointed expression. "Ty Lee?" he whispered. He could feel her slipping away so far…he couldn't pull her back. She put on a warm smile and brushed his cheek lightly. Already his eyes were beginning to sting. "I know what you're doing…" his hands turned to fists. "…it's only been a few days." How could she leave him so early? They hadn't even gotten a chance to become something special.

"I know." She said in a low tone. "I'm sorry…" With that she came onto her feet, taking one last look at him, before turning away.

----

The stars looked more amazing that night than they had any other night, as if someone gave them a little extra twinkle. To get a better view of them she had climbed up a tall tree and now sat comfortably on one of the branches staring up at the moon. She let out a deep sigh, it was far from depressed. She just wished she wasn't up there alone.

"What're you doing up there?" A familiar voice called from below causing her to nearly fall off the tree. She looked down and Ty Lee smiling up at her.

"Aren't you supposed be with your boyfriend?" she asked puzzled at why Ty Lee was outside in the middle of the night. Normally the young acrobat would be caught up in a dream snoring to death.

"What boyfriend?" Ty Lee replied and Azula sat there for a second before her heart started racing. Where those not the best words to escape the girl's mouth? "I haven't been entirely honest with you lately." Ty Lee tried stop smiling but couldn't. She didn't know what to think about those words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She wondered.

"Why don't you come down and find out." The acrobat teased. Azula grinned and started to climb down. It was hard to get down, especially when she had motivation. She came onto the wet grass and walked over to Ty Lee.

"Okay you little liar tell me what you've been hiding." She said as she crossed her arms observing the girl from head to toe, trying not to drool in the process.

Ty Lee didn't care and it sure as hell wasn't hard to say. "I love you." she said normally like anything else, Azula knew what she meant and nodded in an approval.

"That's nice."

"Yeah," Ty Lee nodded the both of them just stood there for moment, before desperately breaking the distance between them and brought their lips together.

It was like an explosion, any minute now some short of fireworks were about to go off. Everything they had been hiding, keeping bottled up was set free. And it was just impossible to move away from each other. Ty Lee hugged the princess tightly, no longer searching for that feeling of pure desire. She had all needed.

The only way they managed to separate was when their lungs needed air. Azula looked at Ty Lee laughing slightly. "I never thought I'd be so happy before." The princess admitted as she held her friend close to her, no longer considering Ty Lee a friend after the embrace they just shared. The acrobat stared up into Azula's eyes noticing that they were as bright as the sun and as sharp a tiger's.

"I guess you were wrong about fortuneteller not being able to see the future." Ty Lee whispered as she wrapped her arms around Azula's neck, loving how warm the princess was.

"No, she still got one thing wrong." Azula grinned, that smile spirits it was amazing, so perfect some mystic force must've had a hand in creating it.

"And what would that be?"

"She said you wouldn't know who this _champion _or whatever was until you lost you greatest friend." The princess replied and Ty Lee just chuckled. For someone so clever Azula really could be blind at times.

"Silly fire bender, _you_ are my greatest friend and it's pretty clear we're not goanna be friends anymore." Ty Lee explained. It was too true, it would be impossible for them to remain friends for the rest of their lives. They were meant to be so much more than that.

"Oh," Azula fell blank. "Yeah, I guess she was right. But this is the _only_ time a fortuneteller has been right." Princess hugged the acrobat gently and rested her head on her girlfriend's. "Ty Lee." She whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"So…what'd you tell you're boyfriend? To get lost?" The princess burst out laughing. Ty Lee just rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go bed?" The acrobat yawned tiredly.

"Sure, I'd love to go bed with you." Azula joked. Ty Lee let go of Azula and raised her hand getting ready to hit the fire bender's arm. "Just kidding!" the princess held up her hands and backed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mai's a hater

The princess was awoken the next morning in the most perfect way. The second her eyes were strong enough to crack open, she spotted those big grey eyes and wide smile staring down at her. Ty Lee looked different somehow and she couldn't tell what made her look different. But then she noticed, Ty Lee had put a flower in her hair, it was bright pink and white one of course. But still there was something more, as if there was an extra sparkle in the girl's eyes. Whatever it was, she was glad to Ty Lee so happy.

"What're you smiling about?" she mumbled and propped herself up on her elbows. The acrobat just giggled slightly.

"My aura's pink again." the girl answered. Ty Lee bruised the strands of black hair away from Azula's forehead and kissed it. "And so is yours." Azula shifted uncomfortably trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"R-really?" she asked with a smile, and Ty Lee giggled again at how happy the princess was. Azula shook her head quickly hiding her smile. "I mean uh…pink's such a weird color."

"Umm-hmm." Ty Lee stood up and stared over at the mountains, inside of them rested Omashu. Ty Lee was excited to see Mai again unlike Azula who knew Mai would certainly make a deal about them being together. Sighing she stood up not sure how to break the news to happy acrobat.

"Ty Lee." She began and her girlfriend looked at her cheerfully. Immediately she looked down. "I should tell you something before we head back to civilization."

"What is it?" the girl wondered.

Azula took in a deep breath. "What we're doing, you know me and you, well someone people have _issues_ with it. And it would just be better if we kept it secret." Ty Lee obviously didn't understand.

"But why?" Ty Lee was so puzzled. Why would someone have a problem about them liking each other? "We're not doing anything wrong are we?"

"No, of course not." She said and placed her hands on Ty Lee's young shoulders.

"But…I've never had to keep something like this a secret. I want people to know that I love you. What's so wrong about that?" the acrobat said in a sad tone. Azula brought the confused acrobat into her arms. "Can we at least tell Mai?"

"No, we shouldn't tell her." the princess shrugged. "I know this is hard for you, but it's better if people don't know." Ty Lee held onto the princess tightly nodding because her voice was too weak to say anything.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai mumbled overly depressed, then a slight smile came onto her face. The both of them laughed and Azula placed her firm hands on Mai's shoulders.

"It's good to see you Mai." Azula smiled then stepped away knowing she was standing in the way of one of Ty Lee's hugs. Sure enough the acrobat leaped onto Mai.

"I thought you ran off to join the circus? You said it was your calling?" Mai asked as she padded Ty Lee's back. The pink wearing girl let go smiling widely.

"Well Azula called a little louder." The acrobat glanced over at the princess her smile widened instantly. Azula placed her hands on both of their shoulders holding Ty Lee's gently she could care less about Mai though. She explained to Mai why there were here and the assassin didn't mind going at all.

"So you guys must be tired from traveling huh?" the assassin asked. Ty Lee stretched, reaching up to the sky.

"Not really, I had a very comfy pillow." The acrobat giggled once again she exchanged a quite glance with the princess.

"Who's your new boyfriend now?" Mai shrugged knowing that pillow was codename for boyfriend or that was until now. Ty Lee just smiled widely.

"Oh, no one you know Mai." The acrobat teased.

That night…

Azula really did hate this. Why should she be forced to sleep alone when Ty Lee was down the hall? It was ridiculous and she wouldn't take anymore of it. She threw the covers off and came onto her feet. She shivered as the cold breeze from the window slipped inside nipping at her skin. The floor felt like ice. URRGG!! She hated the Earth Kingdom's freezing weather. She didn't know how Mai and Ty Lee could stand it. Well Mai always buried herself under a pile of clothes, but Ty Lee had to be cold.

She tip toed over to the door and slowly twisted the knob, hearing the clicking which couldn't be louder. Gently pulling the door open, it was quiet at first, all was good-_eeeekkkk!!!_ She cursed the door hinges for not being oiled. Of course the sound echoed through the hall, someone had to hear it. She walked out of her room and closed the door another horrible groan came from the hinges and she wanted to burn the damn door down.

Turning around she looked both ways down the hall making sure no one saw her. Her bare feet hardly made a sound as she made her way down the hall. She had eyed Ty Lee closely there was no mistaking which door the acrobat was behind. As she came up to the door she raised her hand to knock but then stopped herself, why did she need to knock? Instead she opened it and closed it before someone could see she went in. Closing the door behind her she locked it just to be on the safe side.

She squinted as she scanned the dark room, which was too dark for a room Ty Lee was staying in. "Ty Lee?" she whispered.

"AZULA!!!" the acrobat cheered and out of nowhere jumped onto her. The princess was knocked onto the floor the air knocked out of her.

"Ty-," The acrobat pressed her lips to the princess. "Mmm…" A few minutes passed before Ty Lee let her breathe again. "It's good to see you too." The princess chuckled. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"No of course not!" The girl said unable to hold back her joy. The fire bender slapped her hand to Ty Lee's mouth.

"SHHH!!" she said in panic. "You don't want the whole city to know I'm here!" She let go of Ty Lee's mouth knowing the girl would whisper now.

"Sorry." Ty Lee said in a low tone.

"How come you're awake?" the prodigy questioned.

"Well, I was goanna sneak into your room but then you showed up." The acrobat answered. A long awkward silence passed before Ty Lee asked, "Azula, is that your hand?"

"Yeah,"

"It's on my chest." The acrobat said frankly.

"Oh, I was wondering what that was." The princess moved her hand away and let out a sigh. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ty Lee!" Mai's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Open the door!" Both girls felt a dagger of fear pierce through them.

"Shit!" Azula hissed and sprang onto her feet and ran for the closet. "Act normal!" Ty Lee nodded.

"Right! Normal." The acrobat turned and headed for the door as Azula leaped into the closet and buried herself behind the clothes, nothing but the dreadful smell of mothballs to comfort her. She pressed her ear against the door to hear what was going on.

Ty Lee opened the door just enough to stick her head out and spotted Mai in her pajamas. "It's midnight Ty Lee, what're you screaming about?" the taller girl yawned.

"Oh, I…uh…thought there was a monster in my closet." Ty Lee lied, she was really bad at it. Another one Azula's talents she wished she had.

"Ty Lee there are no such things as closet monsters." Mai mumbled and pushed the door open heading into the dark room. "And I'll prove it to you for the hundredth time." The assassin headed towards the closet. Azula slapped her forehead and tried to figure out a way to hide.

Ty Lee ran in front of the closet stopping Mai. "You know, I just realized you're right! Wow thanks Mai!" Ty lee lied again.

The taller girl looked at Ty Lee suspiciously. "Are you hiding something in there?"

"NO!!"

"Yes you are." She shoved Ty Lee aside said and flung open the doors. There was nothing in there but the clothes and mothballs, an old torn up teddy bear Tom Tom must've gotten to but other than that it was empty. "Hmmm." Mai turned around. "Told you there was nothing-," THUNK!

"OW!!" Azula shouted as she had fallen from the railing she'd been clinging to. Mai whipped around.

"What're _you_ doing in Ty Lee's closet?!" Mai demanded. "No wonder she thought there was a monster in there!"

Azula came onto her feet and brushed herself off. Ty Lee came over and hugged Azula. "Are you okay?"

"Don't hug her!" Mai tore the acrobat off. "She was in there to make you scared! Why would hug her when she got what she deserved?"

"Calm down Mai." Azula shrugged as she rubbed her head which ached and Mai's yelling wasn't helping it. "Look there's no monster in the closet, no more screaming, it's midnight I think we should go to bed."

"Alright. Make her scream again and I can guarantee you'll be dead by morning." Mai mumbled and turned around. Once Mai was gone the both of them let out a deep sigh.

"Well, that was fun." Ty Lee grinned. "We should do it again." Azula's shoulders fell.

"Are you insane?" the princess asked. "We almost got caught!"

"I know," The acrobat said and came over to Azula writing the princess' name on Azula's stomach. "Kinda hot isn't it?"

"Huh-uh, we already got caught once tonight." The princess moved Ty Lee's hand away from her. "Plus Mai said if I made you scream again she'd kill me."

"You're a mean monster, go back to the closet." Ty Lee pouted. Azula folded her arms.

"Okay fine." The princess turned around and the acrobat grabbed her arm.

"I was kidding!"

Mai kicked the tent that refused to stay stand up, then turned around and saw Azula chasing Ty Lee around the field. Her first day of being away from Omashu and already this started to feel like hell too.

"Azula you're not helping!" Ty Lee giggled as she ran after the tiny butterfly trying to catch it.

"I'm making you run faster aren't I?" The princess grinned. Ty Lee reached out for the butterfly and fell onto her stomach. She opened her hands. She hadn't caught it. Sighing she stood up on her knees.

"I can't do it." the acrobat shrugged. Azula looked down at the upset girl.

"Stand up." The princess said. Ty Lee looked up at the fire bender puzzled. "Just do it." Ty Lee came onto her feet not sure what the princess was up to. "Stand perfectly still."

"I don't see how this goanna help." The acrobat sighed.

"Butterflies will come to you if you're standing perfectly still." Azula whispered. "And if you're closing your eyes." Ty Lee crossed her arms and looked Azula doubtfully. "It's true!" Ty Lee shook her head and stood as still as she could then closed her eyes. The princess ran off for a second and Ty Lee wasn't sure why, a few minutes later Azula came back. "Open your hands."

Ty Lee did and Azula put something weird on her palms. It felt creepy as it tiny legs crawled around and she was forced to open her eyes. Resting there in her palms was the butterfly she'd been chasing.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Azula smiled.

"AZULA!!!" Mai shouted frustrated.

"Oh boy here she goes." The fire bender let out a sigh and headed over to Mai. Azula came over to the assassin who wasn't angry, just gave a look of disapproval. "What? You need help with the tent or something?"

"No." Mai said. The taller girl looked over at Ty Lee who was smiling widely. "What're you thinking?" Azula's brain fell blank.

"Huh?"

Mai grabbed Azula's arm and led the princess away so that Ty Lee wouldn't hear. "What do you think you're doing with Ty Lee huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mai." The princess replied.

"Ty Lee likes guys! Why are you fucking with her head?!" Mai hissed. Azula took a step back expressionless before raw anger soaked over her. "You are making her believe she'll be happy with you! When it's not true! You have been tormenting her every since you first met her! Leave her alone."

"For you're information Mai, I don't think it's any of your business." Azula said through her teeth outraged that Mai was telling her to back off. "I haven't done anything to make Ty Lee feel this way."

"Oh yeah?" Mai folded her arms. "What about the whole net on fire thing? Don't you think that was kind of _forcing _her to come with you?"

"That was before-,"

"If you never did that she'd be normal! And not a freak like you!" Mai hissed. Azula's fists were as stiff as rocks now and it was getting really hard to restrain herself. "I've tolerated you're…_disgusting_…needs for long enough, but when you force them onto Ty Lee-," BAM!

Azula had rammed her fist as hard as she could into Mai's nose and the taller girl took a few steps back, blood streaming down her face. Now angry that Azula had punched her she removed a dagger from her belt. The both of them gave an angry cry before running to strike each other down…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first date

Night is falling on the Fire Nation. It started out as whispers…faint rumors that no one really cared about. But then soon more and more of those rumors floated around. The Avatar had returned. If these rumors were true, action had to be taken.

First the Fire Nation's biggest failure would be sent, so that if the rumors weren't true, no one's time was wasted. After a little while the news of the last surviving Air Nomad reached the Fire Lord's ears. Outraged, that the Avatar was indeed alive, he sat and waited soon become hungry for news of anything the boy did. He tracked every step closely, listening carefully. So far they were save, the destroying the Fire Nation was not on the list of the Avatar's things to do.

The man holding the strongest nation together hoped for a miracle that his son just might be able to do the one simple task he demanded years ago. But of course that was asking too much. Zuko failed again, Zuko always failed. Not only did his son, that disgrace to his bloodline, fail, but so did the entire army that had been sent there. Blown to tiny little pieces resting at the bottom of the sea now, by one little bald child. He was no longer dealing with an ordinary enemy. If there was any chance of getting rid of this _problem_ he would have to send in someone who wouldn't loose, someone who couldn't take loosing for an answer. Ozai has saved his best for last.

His youngest child, born with the mind of a genius, bred to kill, was the one he chose. Azula, her name is feared by the strongest generals in the world. Such skill, such precision she cannot be matched, even her father has to worry at times, because not even he can control her. She did not mind leaving to go get rid of a pest and take the glory of killing the Avatar, it was just another request from her father. The nation fell quiet the day she set off, knowing that it was not the Fire Nation who should hold fear, it was the Avatar, spirits knew what the young princess would do to him.

Not only was the princess sent out, but she brought with her two surprises. Mai, silent but deadly. Ty Lee, with her innocent looks you'd never see an attack coming. The three of them together were the ultimate team, walking examples of the Fire Nation's raw power.

But now deep in the Earth Kingdom, far from the eyes and ears of people, the elite team is rapidly breaking apart. It is not a big break, just a crack on the surface. A crack no one would ever know about. A crack that would easily be plastered over, never to be seen again.

Mai never hated Azula. It was not her choice to become the girl's friend, they were just thrown together. But you can get used to almost anything over time. She allowed their relationship which never got too close, to be called a friendship. It was rare to see one of them stick of for each other but it wasn't impossible. Even if the princess wasn't the nicest person Mai was honored to consider her a friend, better that than an enemy.

So, now as the hateful words escape her she feels just a hint of shame. How could she even call herself a friend if she said things like that? The princess never hated her so why she felt she needed to shove what kindness Azula gave her into the girl's face, was a mystery. She had accepted the princess, there was always one spoiled apple among the trees, but when there were two, there was a problem.

Ty Lee was the glue that held this mess of a friendship intact. Mai felt she needed to protect the girl's young mind from Azula's manipulating ways, while Azula felt she needed to protect the acrobat from any harm. When the clash of wills collided it usually ended up with Ty Lee getting hurt anyway. The two never learned. The last time they fought it was about Ty Lee and this time around, it was no different. Only it was a lot more personal this time.

Words Mai never meant to say escaped. Before when they fought, vicious words were thrown but affected nothing, this time it was like sending a dagger straight through each other's hearts. This fight was not like all the others, it could be the very fight that would end the perfect team forever…

"You're goanna pay for everything you said!" Azula threatened, and she means her words. If she has to kill she will, even if it is her once called friend. Blue fire balls erupted from her palms fueled by the anger the princess had tried to hold back.

How dare Mai insult her like that? Insult her just because she wasn't like everyone else on the planet! So what if she liked girls! They were far more worthy than a stupid idiot boy! How dare Mai tell her she was a freak! A monster, yes. But a freak?!

"Good I'd rather die than see you kiss another girl!" Mai hollered her fist tightening around the hilt of her dagger. She's clinging to the weapon for dear life now, there was no way she could match Azula in a fight, but she was going to go out fighting if she had to. Azula usually kept her life private and just pretended to be normal, but now she wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. And with Ty Lee of all people! Her best friend! Mai just wouldn't accept that.

The world turned to a blur as they sped across the ground, both focused on a good spot to strike. Mai raised her hand to stab Azula's heart while the princess went for Mai's head. They were a few feet apart now…any second now a killing blow would be executed ruining the friendship they had held since they were too young to remember…

Suddenly a pink blur came between them. They didn't need any time to recognize who it was, it was the glue that held them together, and now held them apart. The reason their fighting, now is the reason that drives them to do anything to stop, Mai tosses her blade before it can reach that fragile skin, Azula lets go of the flames before any blue meets the acrobat, both skid to a stop. Shaking hands reach out and meet Azula's shoulder and Mai's, holding what little distance there is between the girls.

"I turn my back for two seconds and already the two of you are trying to kill each other!!" Ty Lee's disappointed voice screams and the sound tears at their ears. Still the words don't change them, Azula and Mai glare at each other. The acrobat has to use all the strength in her body to keep them apart.

"Move circus freak!" Mai commanded trying to shove Ty Lee aside. Circus freak, the horrible name everyone keeps calling her, to hear it coming from Mai who claimed to be protecting her, shocks her, hurts her.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!" Azula ordered through her teeth taking a step closer and the acrobat's arm was trembling from the force she had to apply to it to keep the fire bender back. It's like trying to stop a hurricane from attacking. Azula, her lover, her protector, cares so much that the princess' words help heal the wound Mai had created. Knowing that one arm just won't be able to hold Azula back for much longer, she let go of Mai who was slowly starting to give up and she put both hands on Azula's shoulders and pushed but still kept the connection.

The acrobat looks up at the princess but the girl's eyes don't meet her. "AZULA!" It sounds like a desperate call for help, it catches the princess' attention in an instant. Still the fire bender insists on trying to get to Mai and Ty Lee strained to hold the prodigy back. In one swift move she pushed with all her might and managed to shove Azula back. "Go take a walk!" she says not in a harmful away, more like a desperate request. Of course the princess' stubbornness won't give up.

"But I was-!" The princess started to speak.

"Just go!" The acrobat says making it clear she can't yell at her lover again. The fire bender understands and knows she'll be walking away, even if all she wanted to do was burn Mai to a crisp. Still she feels defeated.

"Fine!" Azula shrugged and headed off. Seeing that the fire bender was leaving she folded her arms practically hugging herself she turns around to face Mai. The taller girl seems content to see the princess leaving, probably feels she won the fight. Seeing that, a rush of this terrible feeling of anger grips the acrobat.

"How could you Mai?!" The acrobat hollered still unable to believe that Mai reacted so brutally to the truth. She never thought the girl would act like this, she had even hoped Mai might be happy. And in return this is what she got?

Mai glanced down at her like it was nothing. "How could you?" the assassin said in a normal tone. "That girl has done nothing good to you!" It was true. For years the princess did nothing but insult and tease Ty Lee, but it was never because Azula hated her.

"And the second she does you have to ruin it for me?!" The acrobat roared then had to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. Mai had moved back a little that time. Ty Lee was pissed and she could tell. But this foolish behavior just wasn't like Ty Lee and she wouldn't allow it.

"Who was the one who made you feel better every time she called you stupid? Huh? ME! She's just using you Ty Lee, she does that to everyone! You honestly think she means it when she treats like you're…_special_?" Mai said trying to convince Ty Lee, every word felt like a punch to the acrobat's delicate heart. "This _is_ Azula we're talking about."

How dare Mai say that when she knew nothing about what happened?! Mai doesn't know Azula like she does. Mai doesn't know Azula treats Ty Lee differently and she's stupid to assume she knows anything about their relationship.

"What do you know Mai?!" Ty Lee snapped. "The only person you've ever loved is Zuko! Who could care less about you! So just-," Ty Lee's body became tense. "-BACK OFF!" The acrobat now glanced at the ground. "You know it's not like I didn't try to be close to a boy. Heck even Azula tried once. We got bored Mai! We wanted more from people!"

"If you're doing this just to get attention-," The taller girl began to say but Ty Lee wouldn't take another word of it and wheeled around to face the assassin.

"Yeah Mai I'm doing it for the attention!" Ty Lee shouted. "Because you know I did only grow up with six sisters!"

"Oh boo hoo you never got attention!"

"You know I could've just let Azula burn you!" Ty Lee hissed fed up with Mai and before she tried killing the girl, walked off. Mai looked away shaking her head refusing to believe that her friends had just become her enemies.

It was a twenty minute walk Azula must've been going fast. She found herself heading into the tiny woods resting on the hill next to the camp. The smell of the trees was calming so was the sound of the small stream running by. The familiar smell of fire started to fill the air, she must've been getting close now. She spotted the princess laying on a rock staring up at the sky, a few sticks were still burning obviously hit by fire balls of rage. She took a step forward snapping a stick under her foot.

The princess jerked and spotted her then fell off the rock from surprise. Ty Lee giggled, Azula was still getting used to being in love. The fire bender leaped onto her feet brushing herself off quickly. "I-I'm okay!" Azula said rapidly.

"I see you're doing better." Ty Lee couldn't help but grin at the mess the fire bender became around her.

"Yeah…." Azula answered, long awkward silence goes by. "I think there's a town about two miles away, we could…uh…go. I mean you know you don't have to or anything I just thought-,"

The acrobat was starting to turn red she was smiling so widely. Was the princess actually asking her out on a date? "You thought right." Ty Lee answered and Azula smiled like an idiot again.

The town was small yet big, if that made any sense. It wasn't one of the poor cities they had gone by. This was certainly an upper class town which was a nice relief from all of the dumps they've been going by. And the two of them had no problems wearing the disguises they'd stolen from unsuspecting people. They came onto the cobblestone streets acting normally as they headed down the crowded streets. There were streets and streets filled with shops and the princess knew they wouldn't walk away without buying anything. The second she glanced at Ty Lee, the acrobat was smiling widely begging with her eyes.

"Fine," Azula shrugged and handed the Earth Kingdom money over to Ty Lee. It was a pile of pure cold coins. As a noble she was used to seeing a lot of money but Azula normally would never give her this much. The acrobat shook her head grin.

"Why didn't I become you're girlfriend earlier?" Ty Lee wondered and headed for shop dragging the princess along. Of course the first store they came into was a shoe store because a girl could never have enough shoes right? While the acrobat wandered around Azula stood in the corner watching just how many people turned their heads as Ty Lee went by. Then one of the workers got enough courage to talk to Ty Lee, he was trying to hit on the acrobat but Ty Lee wasn't paying attention.

"You must be tired." The guy said with a cheesy smile.

"Hmm not really." Ty Lee replied not even looking at him.

"Cause you know you've been running through my mind all day." He said trying to stand just a bit closer to the acrobat. "You smell really nice."

"Uh huh."

Azula grinned as she came over to Ty Lee, this would be fun. The guy of course didn't notice Azula until she wrapped her arms around the acrobat's waist. "Hey baby." The princess whispered and brought her lips to Ty Lee's watching the guy's face go blank.

"Oh…uh." He said not sure what to do, then he just backed away. The both of them just started laughing.

"You see his face?" Azula whispered with a wide smile. Ty Lee just giggled the guy still had a blank expression on as he started to stack boxes. The acrobat gasped then snatched Azula's wrist.

"Come on!" Ty Lee said excitedly.

"Where are we going?" the fire bender wondered as she tripped over her feet trying to follow her girlfriend out of the shop and into another one. Azula barely had time to see what store they'd run into when Ty Lee shoved her into a cushy seat.

"Sit." Ty Lee ordered. She watched the acrobat run around the shop and then run into a tiny little room with a mountain of clothes. The princess crossed her legs and stared down at her nails for a moment trying to keep herself entertained. "What'd you think?"

The fire bender looked up to see Ty Lee standing there. Azula had to blink a few times. The acrobat had changed out of the silk clothes they'd taken into a white bikini, allowing the princess' eyes to soak in the perfectly colored skin of Ty Lee's body and wonderful curves as well. The princess had to force her mouth to close before she drooled. "You look…" _So freaking hot! Spirits I need to get you in bed._ "…wow." Then she heard someone breathing behind her, she turned around and saw four guys standing there. "This isn't a free show!" she shouted and they ran off.

After watching Ty Lee continue to tease her wearing practically nothing, they headed down the street to see what else the town could offer. A group of girls wearing silk dresses and make up were coming down the street, it was hard to ignore them. "Oh spirits, look at her butt Jin it's like sooo big!" one of the girls said pointing to a woman passing by.

"I know! Like someone stuffed a pillow there. Seriously she's like a fashion disaster waiting to happen." Another replied.

"Who said it hasn't already happened?"

"Hehehehe." The entire group giggled. Then they spotted Ty Lee and Azula. "Oh I like totally LOVE your braid!"

"Thanks." Ty Lee smiled and watched them go by then glanced at the princess. "They're nice don't you think?"

"Sure they are Ty Lee." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should try to act like them."

"Why do you want to act like them seriously?" The fire bender asked wondering if Ty Lee was going crazy.

"Because they're pretty and they seem nice. Don't you want to act like that?" the acrobat said admiring the dumb girls.

"Yeah sure I do!" Azula smiled and pulled out her hair tie, letting her fall. "So then like all I can like do is like flip my hair all day!" The princess said in a high pitched voice as she flipped her long charcoal colored hair. "Oh spirits I like lost my tiny dog!" Ty Lee laughed causing the princess' stomach to tingle again from the sound. Azula pulled her hair back and continued to walk beside the acrobat.

"ICE-CREAM!!" Ty Lee cheered and the fire bender shrugged. The acrobat never got tired of being excited all day did she? When the girl came back she handed Azula an ice-cream cone. "I got you strawberry. You cause it's red the like Fire-!"

"Shhh." Azula chuckled.

"Oh right!" Ty Lee slapped her forehead then looked down at her vanilla ice-cream and took a bit lick of it. They wandered onto a lonely street where they seemed to be the only ones going down it. Once again Azula became a bit nervous. She glanced over at Ty Lee and before she knew it she found herself staring. "What?" the acrobat asked. "Do I have ice-cream on my face?"

Azula just laughed lightly. "No." the fire bender smiled. For a long, endless moment they just stared each other. "Your eyes…they're like…clouds…cause…you know…clouds are gray?" she said in an attempt at trying to give a compliment but failed miserably. Spirits she was bad at this kind of thing.

"Thanks." Ty Lee smiled.

"Have you seen these two?" A man's voice said from the end of the street asking a random person. The both of them turned around to find Ty Lee's old boyfriend with a group Earth Kingdom soldiers, he seemed to be helping them.

"That can't be good…" Azula mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trouble's coming

In the darkness of the scarlet tent which moved gently as the breeze from outside delicately caressed it, was a very flexible girl who could not sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired because she was, her mind just refused to shut down to allow her to slip into a pleasant dream, mostly because she was very distracted at the moment. Her mind was lost as she observed the one who held her heart, the one who ignited the fire in her soul and put the joy in her smile, the one person who made living worth while.

Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation, a clever thinker, and if she put her mind to it, could have the world at her knees any day. But it was here, at night in this very tent, the princess was no longer a princess. She was not a powerful fire bender, and she was certainly not the manipulative little demon she could be, right now she was simply Azula, a troubled teenager desperately trying to do normal teenage stuff. It was now in these late hours that the girl was actually acting human.

When the princess was not being watched or had something to do, she put aside the solid confidence, her quick-witted mind, and all the power resting underneath fell away, she became something different. She became doubtful, stupid, and nervous though she didn't act at bad as she thought, still she could use some help. It was very entertaining to see her like this, like a striping a tiger of its fangs and claws, the creature becomes quite helpless.

It still surprised Ty Lee that Azula could combine both sides of her when she was around her. The princess was the strong fire bender who possessed not one weakness yet who felt no shame in admitting what passion lay locked up underneath. A firm unyielding protector who would do absolutely anything for the one she loved. It was like having a personal body guard/slave.

The only other thing Azula had been so focused on other than the acrobat was mastering fire bending. For Azula this whole thing must have been a wake up call. She could tell the princess had definitely changed. Before Azula might as well not have been living at all, now every time her eyes came across the acrobat it was a whole new experience, finally she felt like she had a real purpose. As if Ty Lee was the very thing pumping the blood through her veins, breathing life into every last one of her cells. Together their every touch, every word, every kiss, became the very force that made the world continue to turn.

Little did the princess know that this feeling, this passion, didn't start after hearing the prophecy, for Ty Lee this began the very day she laid eyes on the prodigy. Things were a lot different a long time ago. It could have possibly been worse than now, or it could have been better. Back then Ty Lee wasn't Ty Lee. She was just another face amongst her sisters. She was nothing special and she was ignored for the most part. No one, not even her parents saw that she just a bit different from the others.

Her sisters, all beautiful, and well behaved, they were the ones who brought honor to the family, while Ty Lee brought pets to the family every other night hoping to keep one. They were smart, she was….a little slow. The oldest always got the new stuff, like clothes and toys, while nothing belonged to her, it had always been passed down. They were all ordinary she was the one in the family that always seemed to be a bit out of place. No one needed to know her name alls they needed to say was, "Ahh so you're one many daughters as well?"

Her parents were always busy and it was never easy trying to show them one of her pretty paintings when they had six other girls whining at them. So eventually she stopped showing them stuff there was no point in trying to get just a little attention, and she was lucky if they remembered her birthday. She was invisible to the world and there was little hope that she'd ever become something other than just another daughter in the family. But good things always come when you're least expecting them.

When she met Azula it wasn't the amazing and perfect tale of love at first sight, it was a more of a get out of my way before I kill you peasant type of thing. Ty Lee, being young and even stupider than she is now, then on top of that she was obsessed with Azula, couldn't help but follow the girl even though Azula constantly bullied her trying to get her to go away. The fire bender's attempts were futile; Ty Lee was permanently glued to her.

So every morning (practically dawn) Ty Lee would come find Azula and spend the entire day with her. Azula couldn't do anything without the pink wearing girl near by. Ty Lee could have passed as the fire bender's shadow. And every night (as late as Ty Lee could stay out) they'd say goodnight if Ty Lee hadn't managed to find a way to spend the night at the palace for the hundredth time. Every night the little pink wearing girl went home and poured her heart out onto the pages of her dairy, because that was the only way those emotions could ever escape. And guarding a super secret diary from her prying sisters wasn't easy.

Now, things are very different than before, there are no secrets, there is no more wishing, dreams had become reality or just maybe reality had finally become a dream. And she feels so thankful, that she doesn't want to fall asleep, she wants to lay there and soak in every second of this night, every moment she's able to call Azula hers.

Because somewhere deep down she knows it can't always be like this. Eventually they'll get back to reality and find small moments like these will be impossible to have. Because the truth was, they were doing the forbidden, the unthinkable. If someone found out, Azula's entire life would come crashing down. And Azula _has_ to be a princess, it's in her blood and if she didn't have a crown on her head, part of her identity would be missing. Ty Lee would do anything to protect that, even if it meant giving up her own happiness. 

Tonight she wouldn't think about the days to come, tonight was perfect. She let out a sigh and rolled onto her side to look at the lump laying next to her. The princess was sprawled out on the ground her mouth open slightly, breathing softly as she stared up at the roof of the tent. "Azula…" The acrobat whispered softly so she didn't disturb the silence too much.

"Mmmph?" princess replied lazily.

"Are you asleep?" she asked. A shrug came from beside her and the princess' head turned onto its side so she could see the faint outline of her acrobat.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I was, would I Ty Lee?" the fire bender yawned before looking back up at he roof of the tent. The acrobat stared up again, with a blank face as she realized that was kind of an obvious answer.

Then she glanced over at the princess again. "Azula." she whispered once more. The fire bender let out a sigh before answering.

"What Ty Lee?" the tired fire bender spoke.

"Are you bored?" she wondered and the princess chuckled slightly and glanced at the acrobat who was confused at why her girlfriend laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's midnight, we can't sleep, and you ask me if I'm bored?" the princess said with a smile. The acrobat nodded still not sure what Azula was getting at. "Do you think I'm busy or something?"

"Well I can never tell." Ty Lee mumbled.

The princess shrugged and she pulled at the covers. "I'm bored out of my mind." A long awkward silence passed as they both lay there not sure what to say or what to do.

"Who do you think he was looking for?" The acrobat questioned as she remembered what happened just hours ago. It wasn't a very pleasant site to see her old boyfriend, then add the fact he was helping the Earth Kingdom soldiers. She was just glad they were able to get away before they were spotted.

Azula ran the question through her mind several times before coming to a conclusion. It wasn't hard to figure it out. An old boyfriend out searching for two people getting the Earth Kingdom soldiers to help him, it was pretty clear he was looking for them. Why he was looking and what he planned to do when he found them was still a mystery. But she didn't want to get Ty Lee all worried so her answer was this, "Why do you want to know?" 

Ty Lee opened her mouth to speak but only air came out, she closed it and thought for a second. Why did she care? "I don't know." She began to say. "I guess I'm curious." Her gaze once again met Azula's eyes which were even in the dark, glossy and bright. Those striking pools of gold were like a magnet to anyone who caught sight of them, there was so much to see in those eyes it was hard not to just sit and stare. Every time she saw them it was a sweet surrender to their control.

"Curious?" the princess said her grin becoming wider. "Curiosity can get you into very sticky situations." The fire bender spoke with an implicative tone. But the acrobat didn't get it. The princess stared at Ty Lee, at the girl's luscious skin, her lovable wide eyes, still hardly believing that she could feel this way towards someone like Ty Lee. 

The fire bender raised her hand, slowly breaking the distance between as the tips of her fingers discovered what the acrobat's skin felt like as if for the first. She pushed the long chestnut bangs behind the girl's ear so she could get a better look at the girl's dazzling features. The acrobat's skin was frictionless and warm, touching it with her fingers caused her stomach to do a back flip.

She's known Ty Lee for years now but suddenly as she moves her fingers across the acrobat's cheek, she doesn't know a thing about Ty Lee. It's like having a complete stranger lying next to her. Somehow oddly she feels the need to love this stranger. And the friendship they once had was just a distant memory of another place in another time. Right now is the beginning of a new bond. Right now, there was no place she'd rather be.

"Remember to breathe Azula." Ty Lee giggled. The princess' cheeks started burning up from embarrassment. The acrobat inched closer to the fire bender until the bare skin of their arms was touching.

"What're you doing?" the prodigy wondered but Ty Lee answered her question instantly. The acrobat threw herself onto Azula hugging the princess so tight any second now the fire bender's rib cage would break. "Ty…can't…breathe…" The acrobat held on for just a moment longer before loosening her grip and the fire bender took in a deep breath before she could pass out. "I thought you'd stop doing that."

"What? Why?" the pink wearing girl smiled as she stared down at the princess resting underneath her. "Why would I stop hugging my favorite teddy bear?" the acrobat gave the fire bender one more hug. 

"For one thing I'm not a teddy bear." The princess said with a smile. "And two because I prefer doing this-," the fire bender leaned up and brought her lips to Ty Lee's velvety ones. For that instant the world fell away and it was just them. It felt as if this was first time two girls ever kissed and wondered, _why haven't we been doing this all along?_ This embrace mocked their foolish attempts at being friends. They should have done this the moment they met. 

The princess' hands moved away from the floor to Ty Lee's waist moving until they found the girl's bare midriff. The acrobat twitched as Azula's warm fingers touched her ticklish spot. The fire bender carefully shifted, lowering Ty Lee's back against the ground and hovered over the girl while their lips were still glued together. Both of their bodies were growing warmer with each passing minute.

The darkness blinded the both of them and Azula's hands now became her eyes. Using every last one of her nerves she took in every inch of the acrobat, generating a new sensation that rushed through their blood. Azula had to now struggle to stop herself from making fire. It was hard not to because right then every part of her making was about to burst. The heat building up inside was so great she could probably ignite a new star.

At last eternity ended when Azula pulled away from Ty Lee, gasping for air as she did. The acrobat stared up at her with that dumb smile again, causing the princess to laugh slightly. "Way to ruin a serious moment Ty Lee." She whispered. The acrobat grinned even wider as she wrapped her arms around the princess' neck.

"I thought you learned by now that I don't take anything seriously." The pink wearing girl replied. Azula leaned forward resting her forehead on Ty Lee's taking in the acrobat's intoxicating smell of strawberries. A few minutes past before the princess moved, placing a light kiss on the acrobat's lips before making a trail of kisses down Ty Lee's torso.

The acrobat lay helpless now, her back arching towards the princess as those tender lips made their way south. Her breathing was no longer calm, in fact she was wasn't breathing at all, she was waiting on the tip of her toes. And finally to her relief, the fire bender reached her greatest treasure. 

This is Azula and Ty Lee's love, it is ever lasting, and forever sweet. A tale that has been retold throughout the ages, their names will be the very definition for love. It has already happened, it is already done, and at the same time, it is happening right now. Right here, as you read these very words.

Sadly, right now as they engage in the ultimate act of love, someone is plotting against them, someone is going to bring them down. That someone is Ty Lee's old boyfriend. He knows where they are. He knows what he's going to do. He's going to tell the world of their secret, he's going to hand over the princess to the Earth Kingdom, he's going to get Ty Lee back. This may very well be the last night they spend together as lovers…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Captured

The warm rays of the sun went straight through the thick fabric of the tent, killing off the remnants of the evening chill, before lightly touching the smooth and pale skin of the Fire Nation's princess. Mustering the energy to actually wake up, she opened her eyes slowly, the red blur around her soon came into focus and she remembered where she was.

She turned onto her side to see the evidence that indeed what happened last night was a not dream. The acrobat rested on her stomach, her long flowing coils of brown hair formed a blanket over the girl's naked back, Ty Lee never looked so tired before. A hint of a smile came over the fire bender before she looked away and disentangled herself from the covers.

As quickly as she possibly could she tiptoed around the tent picking up her clothes which she had discarded earlier and pulled them back onto her body. Outside, she could hear shuffling and the sound of footsteps and she could tell that Mai must already be awake. She walked silently over to the flap of the tent, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the keeper of her heart, before stepping into the open-air of the morning.

Her eyes came onto the wide spinach colored hills which were dotted with trees, next to them was a cluster of trees and just beyond them the town that had no idea they were there. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, it was just a long canvas of light blue with a bright yellow ball of fire on the east side of the sky. Today was a good day in more than one way.

Moving around like a shadow in the light of the sun was the tall and slender knife thrower, Mai. The girl seemed like she hadn't gotten sleep in days but continued to pick up little twigs and shave the bark off with one of her knives. Mai passed the princess three times, not saying a word or even acknowledged that the princess was alive. From the looks of it Mai hadn't even bothered to try and sleep last night. Mai bent over and picked up the rolled up map of the Earth Kingdom and shoved it out towards the fire bender.

"Here." the girl said hastily. Azula took the map and just to check on it, opened it up and found there was a dotted line stretching from their position to a desert. "I thought I might be nice and see where the Avatar's going since you're so _busy._"

"Hmmm." The princess thought as she stared down at the map. "He's heading straight for a desert?" Mai nodded quickly acting as if Azula was stupid.

"That's what the line says. We have a chance to catch him before gets there if we hurry. But you know I don't want to ruin any of your time with _Ty Lee_." Mai said grumpily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag." The fire bender said rolling up the map and observed Mai fold her sleeping bag.

"That's assuming I got any sleep!" Mai snapped back. The princess grinned as she stared down at the grass.

"You heard?"

"The WHOLE world heard you!" the knife thrower announced. "So thanks for sharing because you know I just _love _listening to my friends-," The assassin fell silent as Ty Lee walked out of the tent stretching her arms as she did.

The acrobat looked like a heavenly creature as she stepped out into the sun's light with her signature smile on. Ty Lee appeared to be the same acrobat but there was no mistaking it, the girl was glowing. Azula had certainly given her a new pair of eyes and the innocent little child was gone. It was like watching a flower finally bloom. She noticed Mai but the second she saw Azula, a shy smile came over her and her cheeks went pink.

"Good morning Mai." The acrobat spoke. The assassin just scowled as a reply. Ty Lee came over to the princess with no words to say, she slipped her arms around Azula's torso holding onto the fire bender with such care. Azula encased the acrobat resting her head on Ty Lee's. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the girl's heart beat alongside hers.

Mai sat there watching the two of them and sighed shaking her head in disapproval. "You know the two of you can't last long." The assassin explained. The fire bender glared at Mai holding Ty Lee tightly now. "You know it's true. What you're doing, is wrong."

"We're happy, how could that possibly be wrong?" Azula replied.

Mai let out a deep sigh as she stared down at the ground. "Look, what I said yesterday…" the assassin's voice trailed off. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I don't know Mai it sounded pretty clear to me." the princess said in an unhappy tone. Ty Lee buried her face into Azula's shoulder getting ready to hold her back from beating the crap out of their friend.

"I only said those things because I don't want to see the two of you get hurt." Mai explained. "I've had all night to think about it and I do, I think you two are…cute together, but you aren't meant to be. And I don't want to see you be torn apart." She slowly came onto her feet with a sincere look on her face. "It's just better if this doesn't happen."

Azula let go of Ty Lee and stared at Mai angrily. "How is it possibly better to be separated and depressed and-and…alone!? If you had the chance to be happy Mai would you turn away because it was just easier if you were sad?! Why should we have to hide and stay secret as if our feelings are some kind of disease?!" The fire bender shrugged and calmed down before she got carried away.

"Azula I…" Mai began to say.

"Don't you know Mai…what it's like to feel this way?" The princess questioned.

Mai lowered her head the princess' words were sinking in deeply. No matter how much she wanted them to just end it, she knew it was pointless to try and make them stop. So there was only one thing she could do. She sighed greatly. "Well, if the two of you want to ruin your lives…" the princess turned around getting ready to argue. "…then I have no choice but to keep your secret."

The three of them just stood there. Ty Lee was standing there blank before she realized what just happened and her face lit up. The acrobat leaped onto Mai hugging the assassin tightly. "You are the-," Ty Lee struggled to find the words she was so overwhelmed with joy. "-BESTED FRIEND EVER!"

Azula just stood there watching her girlfriend crush Mai with a grin. Then Ty Lee snatched her wrist and pulled the princess into a hug. "Ty Lee…we can't breathe…" Mai strained to say. The acrobat let go and Mai straightened brushing herself off. "And-and don't think that just because I accept this means you two can just make out in front of me." Mai lectured the fire bender and the acrobat exchanged sneaky smiles.

"Don't worry Mai," Azula chuckled. "We won't try to blind you." The princess took in a deep breath as she scanned the area. "We better get a move on if the Avatar's heading for a desert." The fire bender said in a serious tone her focused mind now coming back to the task at hand.

"Right of course." Mai said placing her hands on her hips. "Don't want dear daddy getting upset do we?" The fire bender turned around giving Mai an upset look. "Sorry." The princess walked over to her giant green yellow striped lizard kicking its side slightly to make it wake up.

Now that they no longer had to worry about Mai, everything was better. Everything was perfect. There was nothing that could ruin Azula's day now. Right?

There he stood standing tall, his coppery hair shining brightly in the light of the sun. He was no longer wearing the crimson uniform of a royal guard, instead he stood in the deep emerald fabric with square shaped armor, the only thing separating him from the other Earth Kingdom soldiers were his wheat colored irises. There was no mistaking his face with its bold features and charming smile, the minute she would get a good look she would know it was him.

He stood on a small hill so far away that the princess' camp is nothing more than a speck on the horizon. The warm breeze swept over the hills causing the tall grass to lean onto its side. His fingers played with the dagger resting in his hands. The quiet clinking sound of a soldier's armor came from behind him, it's the commander, again.

"You said you'd lead us to the princess." the commander complained. Sighing deeply he turned around. He hated dealing with idiot earth benders who couldn't put any two pieces of information together. This was the third time the man asked him that question.

"And I meant." He answered as his gaze came to the commander who was short with a thick black beard hiding most of his face.

"Yeah, well it's been who knows how long and I haven't seen a princess anywhere." The commander said in an unpleasant tone. It was so easy to play with earth bender's minds, like manipulating a helpless child.

"Patience, my friend, is the key to hunting. You can't just go in broad daylight to make a kill, your prey will see you coming. You have to wait until they aren't expecting you." he lectured. "The first rule any killer should know."

"But we aren't killing her." the commander said through his teeth still irritated that the boy wasn't leading them to their target.

He turned away glancing at the speck in the distance. "Not yet at least." He muttered under his breath. "You will have the princess as I promised, good commander. And when I hand her over, she'll be all yours, and I know you must be so lonely with out a woman's comfort." Immediately the commander's grumpy face seemed to lighten up a bit. "It might take a few beatings at first, but I'm sure she'll make a fine slave."

The thought of the princess going from the top to the bottom made a smile stretch over his face. It would serve her right taking Ty Lee away from him just because she couldn't get what he could. He was a man, it was his natural right to have Ty Lee, the princess was silly girl who should get with the program and find herself a husband.

"Maybe I'll throw in one of her friends." He added and the commander chuckled rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Now that sounds like a fair deal, that pink one's very attractive-,"

Without hesitation he snatched the commander's neck crushing it with his thick muscles. He leaned close so there could be no mistaking his words. "The prink one, belongs to me. UNDERSTAND?!" he hissed so loudly saliva splattered all over the commander's face. The earth bender nodded quickly in fear as he tried to breathe. "Good." He let go dropping the commander to the ground. "You're general put me in charge so when I say we should wait, we're going to wait."

He glared over at the speck on the horizon where his greatest enemy, his former princess, rested. He would wait, and watch however long it took. He would not go too soon or too late. She could not see him coming when he decided to attack. She may be talented but even she can be surprised. If she was going to some how make it out of his trap, she was going to need some serious divine intervention.

"This isn't fair!" Ty Lee complained as the assassin and her fire bender mounted the giant lizards getting ready to ride out. "Why can't I go?"

"Because someone has to watch the camp Ty Lee." Mai explained as she got a better grip on the reins. The acrobat looked over at Azula hoping that the fire bender would let her go but the prodigy gave a frown.

"She's right." Azula answered Ty Lee kicked the ground frustrated.

"Why do you guys think the only thing I can do is watch the camp?! I can fight too!" The acrobat said fed up with being left behind because she was underestimated. The fire bender lowered her head a small smile coming over her.

"I know you can fight Ty Lee, look we won't be gone long. And next time you can come with me I promise." The princess proposed. The acrobat felt somewhat better.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." The fire bender said and Azula rarely made promises but when she did she followed through every time. Ty Lee nodded knowing that she wouldn't be left alone next time around, she'd just have to be patient. The fire bender rode over to. "Be safe, and try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Ty Lee smiled. "Okay."

With that the fire bender and the assassin sped off into the distance hoping to find the Avatar, while Ty Lee could do nothing but stand watch. She knew they would be alright and there was nothing to worry about but in the meantime what was she going to do?

He hadn't moved from the hill and finally what he wanted to happened finally happened. The princess and her friend had ridden off, leaving Ty Lee at the camp with her guard down. How stupid could the princess get? He turned around and sprinted to the camp the Earth Kingdom soldiers were in.

"Get up men it's time!" he ordered. The soldiers scrambled onto their feet with wide eyes. It was time already? They all seemed nervous and they should be, they were trying to capture the Fire Nation's princess. That was no easy task. And if they did, there was no doubt the Fire Nation's strongest armies would be at their doorstep. Either way there would be fighting ahead. "Commander."

"Yes sir?" The commander spoke. The man still seemed uneasy around the boy after being choked by him. Fire benders were certainly not the kind of people you want to mess with.

"You'll take your men and go after the princess and her friend." He said pointing the direction Azula was heading. The commander nodded burning the orders into his brain so he wouldn't forget them. "When you have them, we'll all meet back at General Fong's base."

"And you?" the man wondered. "Why aren't you coming with us? This is your plan." The commander asked with bit of suspicion in his voice. He simply glanced over his shoulder to the place his old girlfriend was.

"I've got business to take care of." He said then turned back to them swiftly. "GO!" the soldiers jerked back and followed their commander, while he went the other direction.

Ty Lee shrugged and tossed another stick into the fire then leaned back against the boulder she had rolled out of the forest so she could lean against it. This was sooo boring. A few hours had gone by so far and the sky was starting to redden as the afternoon lingered on. Azula said they'd be back soon, what was taking them so long?

"Hello Ty Lee." A boy's voice came out of nowhere, she sprang onto her feet getting ready to attack, the boy stepped out from behind the tent revealing a familiar face. Letting out a sigh of relief she smiled lightly.

"Oh it's you." she said somewhat happy. "What're you doing here Lee?" her old boyfriend took another step closer his hands held behind his back a gentle grin on his face.

"Is it a crime to come visit you now?" he chuckled lightly. Ty Lee's gaze wandered over to the direction Azula and Mai had gone.

"No, but it's probably not the smartest idea for you to be talking to me." the acrobat warned. "Azula can be a little…protective." Again he took another step closer with a friendly expression on his face.

"Why? She always seemed to take you for granted." He stared into her eyes luring her to come closer. "Like she never even noticed how useful you are." Ty Lee's shoulders fell and she looked at the ground.

"She does, she just…"

"If she really thought you were important you would have gone with her." He said inching closer to the acrobat. "She doesn't love you, not like I do Ty Lee." The pink wearing girl gave him an angry look.

"Is _that_ why you came here?" she said in a vicious tone. "You've come to get me back haven't you?" he let out a deep breath coming closer. "Well it's not going to work! When will it stick to your brain? I. Don't. Love. You."

A sad expression came over his face. "Ty Lee, that's not what I meant. I just want you to be happy, I know I can't make that happen, I just want to make sure you're making the wrong decision. I never…I would never…" he lowered his head and Ty Lee suddenly felt guilty.

She came over him and gave him a light hug. "It's okay, I know you would never try force me to come back." His sad frown turned to a wide victorious grin. It one swift move he brought his hands away from his back revealing he was holding a rope, he seized Ty Lee's wrists and bound them together before she could defend herself.

"But that's just it Ty Lee, I would." He laughed darkly. Ty Lee tried to wiggle her hands out of the ropes but it was hopeless. He gripped her shoulders digging his fingers into her flesh. "And do you know what I hate the most?" Ty Lee shook her head taking a step back trying to get away from the pain he was causing in her shoulders. "When other people touch MY THINGS!"

"I'm not yours!" she tried to say in a strong voice but it came out more like a plead for mercy. He only laughed at that and grabbed the back her neck and pushed her along.

"Don't worry Ty Lee, everything we be fine now that we're together again." he hissed into her ear. "I won't let anything tear us apart."

Ty Lee's eyes went wide. "AZU-!" she tried to scream but his hand came over her mouth and he lead her away from the camp as quickly as he could.

"AZULA GET DOWN!" Mai's voice tore through the air. The fire bender ducked as a boulder flew over her head. The princess turned around to find a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers were coming towards them. A second one whizzed towards her, before it could hit her, she flipped off the lizard landing on her feet.

Her eyes narrowed as she got a better look of the soldiers. From that small glance she observed their nervous expressions and shaking knees. She could tell they were amateurs who barely knew what they were doing. The one on the far right with the beard, he looked very proud of himself that had to be their leader. She'd kill him first.

Without hesitation she broke into a run heading straight for them, while Mai still had to get a grip on what was happening before she could attack. Azula took in a deep breath gathering the heat in her body before thrusting her arm forward and an explosion of blue escaped and zoomed straight for the soldiers' commander.

He was quicker than she expected as she watched an earth wall pop out of the ground. She continued to head straight for him counting the seconds he would lower the wall. One. Twelve feet away. Two. Fire flowed from her knuckles. Three. The wall lowered and she struck again. The commander didn't expect that, he jumped out of the way but he was too slow, some of the blue flames grabbed his legs. A horrible scream followed.

Making sure she knew exactly where Mai was so she didn't accidentally kill her friend, she went for the others who were trying to be the least bit prepared. They had their weapons, sharp spears and naginatas, at the ready. She jumped into the air high enough to go right over their heads. They got ready to jab but little did they see what was coming. She sent a wave of fire towards the sharp metal tips of their weapons, the fire was so hot the metal melted, then it started to ooze down the wood towards their hands. They dropped the wooden poles before they lost their hands.

By that time she hit the ground. The four of them held chains in their hands and she realized they were trying to capture her. In that case, she needed to find out why and who sent them. She made an arc of fire and shot it towards their ankles burning their skin, they fell back and she came towards them. "Who sent you?" she demanded in an unfriendly tone.

The four squirmed on the ground in pain. A flicker of blue fire danced over the tips of her fingers. "Answer me." before they were burned anymore one of the soldiers decided to speak.

"A b-boy named Lee. H-he used to be your guard." The pathetic Earth Kingdom soldier confessed. Azula's hand curled into a fist and the flicker of fire turned to a huge cloud of blue. Then her eyes when wide as a dagger of fear pierced her stomach she turned around remembering Ty Lee was all alone.

"P-please spare us!"

She looked down coldly. "I would but you're still Earth Kingdom soldiers, therefore still my enemy." she threw a wall of fire down at them and headed back over to her lizard without wasting time.

The princess sped back to camp as fast as the creature could go which sadly wasn't ever going to be fast enough. She spotted the silent camp looking the same as if no one had touched it. She pulled at the reins as they got closer and the lizard slid to a stop. She jumped off and looked around. "Ty Lee?" she called scanning the area with desperation. "Ty Lee!" she called again. Ty Lee would never take so long to reply even if she was playing games.

A few moments pass before Mai arrived and came over to the princess' side concerned as well. "She's gone." Azula could barely say the words. "Someone took her!" the fury building up underneath the princess was starting to escape.

"Azula we can't go after her if you want to catch the Avatar before he reaches the desert." Mai said trying to get the fire bender to think reasonable but there was no such thing as reason when you're consumed in anger.

The princess stood there lifeless, she wanted to get the Avatar and take the glory of killing him, to prove she was the one who should get the throne and not Zuko. But on the other hand she loved Ty Lee more than anything right then and she couldn't just turn away. What if Ty Lee was in trouble? So what would it be? The Avatar or Ty Lee?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Red Spirit

She pulled the hand carved mask over her face to hide her identity for the third time in a row. It would be another long night out looking, searching for anything that could lead her to where the acrobat was being kept. Tonight she would find answers, even if it meant hurting a few people. She looked back at the dark camp, her companion still fast asleep completely oblivious to what she'd been doing each night. But she had to do something she couldn't just sit there anymore.

Turning away she sprinted through the night like shadow heading to the few villages near by. There was one not far from here, four miles, she'd visited it yesterday with no luck, tonight would be different though. As she got closer she could see the torches illuminating the narrow streets. Hardly anyone was out tonight, those few that were made it to their destinations as fast as they could. It wasn't smart to stay out late, especially when there were people like her out roaming.

She was getting closer, all she needed to do was stay in the shadows and she'd be fine. She headed down the narrow back road sitting between two houses. Suddenly a soldier went by up ahead. Damn it! She threw her back into the side of the building becoming one with the darkness. The soldier stopped in his tracks and stepped back peering down the path.

"Something wrong?" another voice asked. The man grasped his spear stepping closer squinting to find something but the long shadows the house cast obscured his vision.

"No." he said deciding it must have been a small animal. "There's nothing down here." the man lowered his spear.

"We better careful." The other said in a nervous tone. "You heard about the Blue Spirit haven't you? Comes out of nowhere and takes what he wants and leaves, killing whoever gets in his way." The soldier's voice turned to a whisper. "What those people saw yesterday…just like the Blue Spirit only the mask was as red as blood. It's not just in this village the others have seen the same thing. Something's definitely making bumps in the night."

She looked up at the rooftop across from her house and got an idea. It was too risky to move through the streets, might get caught by the soldiers. Rooftops would be much easier. Searching with her eyes trying not to make sound she spotted old crates, an old rope, and an umbrella's skeleton. Perfect. She tip toed out of the shadow as the soldiers walked off letting the torch light soak over her black clothes.

She picked up the rope and the broken umbrella and tied the rope around the bottom. Then she held onto the rope and looked up at the rooftop. Carefully she swung and tossed the broken umbrella into the sky. It bashed into the rooftop tearing at the shingles, it creating a horrible screeching sound. It didn't do what she wanted it to and it came whizzing back towards her, she ducked before the umbrella skeleton could harm her. Irritated that the damn thing didn't work and had created so much noise, she sighed. Quickly, knowing she was running out of time, she threw it back this time like a hook, the broken umbrella grasped onto the rooftop. Tugging on the rope three times she made sure it was safe before climbing up.

As she came to the edge of the rope she held onto to the roof which was hard since it was flat, she pulled herself onto the house. Trying to keep her balance she stood up and pulled up the rest of the rope up to hide the evidence. Turning away she looked around, was it her or did the distance between the houses get wider?

"Hey who's up there?!" someone shouted from below. The owner of the house was poking out from one of the windows. "Help! There's someone on my roof!" She came closer to the edge and the owner caught sight of her mask. "What the-," thrusting her arm forward a small dart shot out from her sleeve hitting the peasant's neck.

"Quiet." She said before stepping back. There was no turning back now. Taking in a deep breathe she stared at the rooftop across from her. She broke into a run moving as fast as her legs could go. Her feet pounded against the roof but the sound was muffled by her heart, the ledge was getting closer and she closed her eyes as she leaped.

Then for a brief moment, she was practically flying. There was nothing but thin air underneath her and wind rushing through her hair. THUNK! She hit the shingles the weight of gravity slammed her into the rooftop. She simply rolled back onto her feet and continued to run bracing herself for the next leap.

The following jump was just as terrifying as the last but that didn't stop her. As she got used to throwing herself from rooftop to rooftop it became easier to search for people to question. She whizzed through air staring below to see a woman walking. Her feet landed flatly on another house she looked down at the unsuspecting woman. Jumping down she hardly made a sound, she came up behind the woman covering the mouth first, with her other arm she made sure the woman's arms couldn't move.

The woman was sucking in air, her eyes wide with fear. "Shhh." She then whispered, "I just want to ask a few questions." Loosening her grip but not trusting the woman she didn't let go. "A girl, she was wearing pink, have you seen her?" The woman nodded quickly and excitement poured through her body. "Tell me." She let the woman go.

"Th-three days ago." The peasant answered. "A b-boy was pulling her along, he said s-something about an Earth Kingdom base."

"Where is the nearest one?" she questioned.

"General Fong's is just a few days away from here." the woman replied. With that she no longer needed to search and she headed down the road and to go back to camp. "Wait." she turned around. "Who are you?"

She didn't really have an answer but then a grin came over her face as one name came to mind. "The Red Spirit." She wheeled around and ran off into the night.

"Rise and shine princess." Mai said pulling the flaps of tent out of the way letting the bright morning light fill the tent. Azula groaned and turned away hiding under the blankets.

"Go away." the fire bender mumbled.

"No sleep again?" The assassin shrugged as she walked over to Azula yawning, she was tired herself, it was hard to get the effort to wake up. And there was no Ty Lee to help annoy them into waking up. "Come on Azula, it's another perfect day for Avatar hunting."

Mai headed out of the tent taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The fields, the hills, and the trees were all too familiar by now. The princess said they should look for the Avatar since they had no clue where Ty Lee had been taken, but it was obvious the princess was going in circles not sure if she should go after the Avatar when she wanted to find the acrobat. Mai knew they were going in circles but didn't bother to say anything. So the plan right then was to just stay put.

The princess came outside looking like she hadn't gotten sleep in days and it was clear the girl didn't really put the effort into getting dressed today. The fire bender found the bucket of water Mai got, knowing her friend would need it, Azula chugged it, drinking every last drop before dropping the bucket on the ground. Mai sighed and folded her arms. "You look like crap."

"Mmm-hmm." Was her only reply, it seemed to be the only response Azula knew anymore. The princess wandered back and forth in a short of glaze as if she was slowly loosing her mind.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she wondered, Azula just shook her head. "Ty Lee again?" The princess stopped and nervously looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah," the princess said uneasily. "It was…Ty Lee."

"I'm sure she's fine Azula, you shouldn't worry." She said trying to reassure the fire bender but her words could do nothing.

"Gimme that big one." Ty Lee said with excitement. Lee gave her an unhappy look sighing deeply before leaning over and plucking another grape and placing it in Ty Lee's mouth. The acrobat closed her mouth biting down hard before his fingers could escape.

"OW!" he hissed snatching his hand back. He gave her a mean look but she only returned a puppy face and his shoulders dropped, who could harm such an innocent little girl? "So, have you missed me?" he said confident that over the past three days he had won her heart again.

"Ummm." Ty Lee thought hard, really hard and he could tell by her expression. "No, not really." She answered with a bright smile. His smile turned to confusion and he scooted a little closer to her.

"I've been curious lately." He whispered to her like it was a secret. "What's it…you know…what's it like to be the princess? I mean why'd you choose her over me?"

"You know I care about you, you're like a…" she started to say swallowing the grape before finishing. He waited wanting to hear how he was the perfect man for her and what not. "-a brother." His stomach sunk.

"A brother?"

"Yeah."

Disappointed he leaned back against the couch. "Why her?" he shrugged. "I mean, when you left me I thought it was a guy but it's a…girl. What does she have that I don't have?"

"Anatomy wise…" Ty Lee said with a wide smile.

"Not talking about that Ty Lee."

The acrobat stared out into space. "There's a lot of stuff." She said in a day dreamy voice. "The way she hugs, when her body just goes all warm. The way she smiles, the way her tongue does that…" she trailed off.

"I can do all that." He said crossing his arms.

"Sure you could." She laughed.

He sighed and looked at Ty Lee brushing her hair away from her face. "That's enough about her," he managed to say in a kind voice. "She's in the past now. It's us and I'm willing to try again if you'll let me."

The acrobat tried not to look him in the eyes, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him again. He was willing to do all of this for her, surely she should have noticed how much he cared. "There…" she started to say. "…there can't be a second chance."

"There's always a second chance Ty Lee just listen to me-,"

"NO!" she said with all her strength. "You listen, I can't do this. Just, give up."

He looked away and lowered his head. "Ty Lee you know me. All this, kidnapping you because I'm upset, you know it's not me. I can't…I can't watch you be with her. She's the worst person ever to live, and I won't sit here and watch her devour you. If she comes for you…I-I'll kill her." Ty Lee's joy had just died. "I'm sorry but I won't let her be near you." he reached out for the acrobat's cheek but Ty Lee moved away.

The acrobat stood up and glared at him with anger he never thought she could have. "I hate you." the girl said then stomped out of the room.

He stared down at the floor letting out a deep breath. "It'll pass Ty Lee, it'll pass." He muttered to himself. There was a knock on the door and he glanced back to see a guard there. "What?" he came onto his feet walking over to bottle of whine on the small table. "This had better be good otherwise you're going to make me a very angry man."

"You wanted us to keep track of the mysterious masked person running around sir," the guard began, catching his attention as he poured himself a glass.

"Continue."

"They've given themselves a name, they go by the Red Spirit." The guard explained. He chuckled as he took a sip. _Catchy name princess, very catchy. _

"What else?"

"The last appearance was made just a few leagues away." The guard announced. "The Red Spirit is getting closer to the base, I'm guessing we have a day before the Red Spirit shows up at our doorstep."

"Then we'll be ready. Nothing comes in and nothing comes out. Double security, no one in this base will have a second of sleep understood? No one will be getting past our wall." He ordered.

"You're crazy." Mai thought after hearing Azula's plan. "It'll never work."

"It will work trust me." The princess replied. "Look he won't even see my face."

"You're fast but you can't pull this off, it's suicide."

"It will be if you don't help me." Azula said through her teeth getting impatient with Mai. "You won't even have to do all the dirty work. I'll do all the fighting." Mai stared down at the red mask once more and looked back up at the princess.

"Fine, I'll help you." the assassin sighed.

"That's what I thought."

Lee stood out on the wall as the sun began to set. One day. Twenty four hours. One thousand and forty four hundred minutes. Eighty six thousand and four hundred seconds left. Azula was coming.

Waiting is the worst thing in the world, especially if you are waiting for most powerful teenager ever to live to come fight you. He no longer had blood running through his veins it was pure fear. He was trembling badly, his every cell was already pleading for mercy, he could almost feel the heat of those azure flames barbequing his flesh until it was nothing. She was coming.

Sweat spirits in the after life the Fire Princess was coming! He had taken her most prized possession and spirits only know what she'll do to him. He doubted he'd get the sweet relief of dying instantly no she would cook up some worse fate. Probably dip him in hot wax to forever preserve the fool who dare challenge her and keep him as a human candle. Or take a saw and cut off the fingers on his hand she hated most, then remove the entire arm, then continue to saw until he was tiny little cubes. She'd stick him in a coffin and throw him in the ground to suffocate. But all of those were too nice and too kind of a punishment because he knew those dark inner workings of her brain could come up with something much more horrid and gruesome.

He didn't know what to do with himself. What would anyone do if they knew they had one day left to live? Fulfill his dreams? He couldn't leave the base, couldn't leave Ty Lee alone who knows the princess could be here already,

Watching,

Waiting,

Plotting against him. Laughing at his pathetic nature, because feeling anything was just ridiculous to her. Paranoid he looked around to see. She was probably already there. Where was she? Below him? Beside him? Behind him? No, she wasn't a person, she was everywhere, because she was fear itself. She was the very poison that soaked into someone's mind eating away until it perished. She was the voice in the corners of the brain. Taunting and teasing. The last word he would use to describe her by was human.

She was death. The collector of souls. It wouldn't be a far stretch. She was a being so cold that everything around her turned to ice, then shattered. Her words like daggers, round after round they tore away each and every person around her. She was coming to claim one more to add to her collection of corpses. His name had come up on her list and she scratched it out now as she made her way towards him, sighing as she said, "Time to kill another one is it?"

The daughter of evil was coming for him. The only thing he thought was, what on earth am I getting out of this? Nothing. Nothing at all. His fists tightened, he would get something. He turned around and headed towards Ty Lee's bed chamber.

Today was the day. By the end of the day they would have Ty Lee back. Not a single doubt was in her mind. The plan was crazy but it would work none the less. She stared at the red mask in her hands one last time before placing it over her face. Strapping a stolen sword onto her back she took in a deep breath before turning to her friend.

"I'm ready." Those were the only words she needed to say. Her friend nodded and they split apart only to be reunited in just a few minutes. She ran right weaving around the trees that rested around the Earth Kingdom base. The orange afternoon sunlight drenched the area. She would be seen the instant she moved away from the trees but that's exactly what she wanted.

As she neared the edge of the woods she removed the contraption she had made the other day holding onto the rope she began to swing. She had to make it hook onto the wall the first time. There would be no second try.

She broke away from the cover of the trees running over the small open area between the woods and the wall surrounding the base. Still not seen, good. She threw the broken umbrella, it soared up and she hoped it would stay. CLINK! Yes! She held onto the rope tightly then jumped, her feet hit the wall and she ran up. She flipped into the air and landed on the walkway leaving the rope there for her companion to use. She had to move fast if this was going to work.

The guards heard her land on the walkway and were now running towards her. She unsheathed the sword on her back making sure it wouldn't slip out of her hands she charged. Their shouts were the only thing filling the air for miles.

They kicked up blocks of cement out of the wall and shot them towards her. The first block was easy to dodge the others not so easy. But she made it through unscathed. They were blocking the way to the stairs that led down into the court yard of the base. The buildings inside the wall were being rebuilt some freak accident must have happened. There were wooden structures all over the place.

She spotted the main building which looked intact for the most part but it too was being fixed up, a large wooden frame was all around it. She could use the structures to her advantage. There was one close to the wall that was closer than the stairs. Great, she jumped, soaring through the air falling, falling, falling…

SLAM! She hit the small wooden platform, the boards weren't meant to hold up to real weight, she crashed right through the first platform down to the second one which cracked. She lay motionless hoping that what she thought wouldn't happen. SNAP! The second platform collapsed she landed on her feet this time despite the stinging in her back. Deciding she liked the ramps better than crashing through each platform she made her way down coming to the stone ground.

As she ran the soldiers who were resting in the functioning barracks knew of her presence, all eyes were on her, so far so good. Now if she could outrun them that would be better. She had to watch her footsteps the cement squares on the ground weren't even and it would be so easy to trip over one.

Clap, clap, clap the sound bounced off the walls making it impossible to miss. The soldiers all became lifeless and she stopped and glanced up to see Lee walking out of the main building with a smile on, a sword dangling from his belt. "Very well done, the Red Spirit or should I call you by your real name?" he chuckled. "A pleasant show I have to admit, I hate to be the one to end it."

She remained quiet but didn't let her guard down. "What, you're not going to say anything to me?" he asked. "No goodbye to Ty Lee?" Silence. "Very well, you don't wish to stall and cherish these last few minutes of your life then I'll just be removing this." He pulled the sword away from his belt the metal shining brightly in the last rays of the sun. "Let's see if fire bending isn't the only skill you have."

Gripping the hilt of her sword tight she took calmed steps toward him, he did the same until they were feet away. They circled around one other observing each other's movements. "Nervous princess?" he said cockily before jerking forward, she moved back blocking a blow that didn't come. He laughed. "Slow reflexes, you idiot, aren't very good traits. I could've hurt you if I actually attacked."

Grumbling, she jumped forward blade turning to a blur as she moved. Her feet hit the ground and her sword only hit thin air. Twisting quickly she spotted him swinging towards her open back. Her arm had a mind of its own and it moved sending darts through the air hitting his shoulder. "AHH!!" he shouted through his teeth pulling the dart out before the poison could do much. He stared at the dart with shock before his expression changed. "Why you little-,"

Out of anger he jabbed forward, she did everything to move away but his blade sliced into the side of her tunic cutting her skin. _Alright no more games,_ she thought swinging the sword to strike his head. Sparks flew in every direction but because she was protected by her mask she didn't take a moment to blink, he did. She removed a knife from her belt and went for his knee but ended up scratching his shin, luckily it was deep enough to make him jolt back yelping in pain. He tripped over the even squares and fell onto his back.

She stopped and stared down at him he looked up at her in shock. "Well done princess. You are talented with a sword but still you aren't better than me." he laughed. She shrugged a wide smile on her face.

"You know." She said. "You got part of that right, I am good with a blade, but I'm not Azula." She grasped the bottom of hand carved mask pulling it away from her face to reveal, Mai. His eyes went wide and his heart started to pound.

"If you're not her, then she must be…" his head slowly turned to look behind him.

"Boo." The Fire Princess said with a confident grin. "Go get Ty Lee, Mai. This won't take long." Mai put the mask back on and ran into the main building leaving the princess to deal with Lee. "Get up." she said snatching his hair nearly ripping it out, she threw him onto his feet.

He raised his blade getting ready to attack she merely laughed. "Go on." she said opening her arms giving him a clear shot. "You think you can do it, just try." She challenged. He wouldn't back down he leaned forward sending the blade straight towards her heart. She jumped up over his head flipping in midair, coming up behind him while he was still leaning forward. She grabbed his wrist and with a simple movement of hers, broke it. His cry of pain tore into the afternoon. She pushed him and he stumbled forward.

She glared at him just a fraction of her fury managed to surface. "You don't EVER take my things!" She shouted. He jolted back from the noise. To him her anger was at it's fullest but actually she was calm, she could just talk really loud because she felt like it. "You never mess with a predator you can't kill."

"I'm not afraid of you." he lied and it was clearly written all over his face. "I'll make sure my face is the one Ty Lee thinks about when it comes to love." He wouldn't let her humiliate him in front of everyone. He wouldn't let her get to Ty Lee. Swinging forward he went to chop her into two pieces. She easily flipped over the blade and in midair rammed her foot into his face. CRACK! Blood splattered everywhere.

Azula landed on her feet without wavering, she laughed at him as he bent over crying in agony. "No, your face will be the one to pop up when she thinks of cripples." He looked up his nose crooked as she expected it to be, crimson liquid falling down his chin dotting the ground with small red puddles. She reached out touching his sweaty hair. "Such handsome hair, such shame it fell out."

"But it-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he shouted as she snatched a handful of his hair out of his scalp. Tears fell out of his eyes like a river now, he backed away from her terrified. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said trying to get away from her as fast as he could.

"You're sorry?" she chuckled darkly. "You'll have to explain to me Lee what this sorry means, because in my book apologizing is just another way of saying I'm pathetic Azula please kill me now." she came over to him quickly introducing her fist to his face. He toppled backwards, now crawling away like a coward to get away from her.

She folded her arms listening to his sobs as he tried to get away. "You know with the way your crying, I'm beginning to think you're trying to be a girl." he strained to move faster now. "Perhaps I could help you with your last wish." She walked over to him kicking the side of the ribs he rolled over groaning in pain. She threw a fire ball down at his waist. He shouted for help but no one would come.

As his legs caught fire slowly eating away his flesh he looked up at her absolutely torn to shreds. "Please…please stop…" he begged. She raised her gaze tapping her finger on her chin contemplating it.

"You didn't stop." She said in a kind innocent little voice. "So why should I?" she punched down feeding the flames more and watched as he died slowly and, without a doubt, painfully.

"Azula…" Mai's voice called from behind. It sounded as if the assassin was crying. The princess turned around to find Mai holding the limp and lifeless body of the acrobat…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Escape

She was frozen like an ice cube, she wasn't shaking, she wasn't even blinking, she was just a statue. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't bear to bring herself to believe it, yet there it was. No tears fell, no angry shout, nothing. There was only her silence before she mustered up the courage to come closer. She didn't hear Mai's faint weeping or the soldiers whispering not far away.

Her steady hand hesitantly moved through the distance before coming to the cold forehead of the acrobat. But the worst sight was not seeing the acrobat's spiritless body, it was her face or what was left of it. A knife had been dragged across the flesh countless times, Ty Lee had bled to death. Her acrobat was beyond saving, she'd been dead for hours now.

With all her abilities, her precision, her power, it was nothing. She was too late. She couldn't take it, still her face remained expressionless. She failed. This was the one time she was late, why did this have to happen? How could the spirits just sit there and let him to do such a thing? She hated him, and what little revenge she'd gotten was nothing to the kind of pain she wanted to cause him now. She hated all of them, but mostly herself. She should have been there. She should have chosen to find Ty Lee instead saying they should look for the Avatar.

There were so many things she did wrong, so many things she wished she could take back because if she did she would've made it in time to save her. There was no going back now. No time machine that could help her. The evil bell of fate, had rung. All she could go was accept it.

"Come on Mai," she said her voice didn't tremble it was just very, very quiet. "I can't look her anymore." Slowly she turned around unable to keep her eyes on the worst sight she'd ever come across. The two Fire Nation girls made their way to the wall, the soldiers who helped Lee, helped him _kill_ her, just watched, ashamed of themselves. There was no door, you had to earth bend to get out. The princess stopped at the wall. "OPEN IT!" she snapped turning around to see them. "BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!"

The soldiers quickly made a door and the princess and the assassin walked out of the base. The orange afternoon rays were nearly gone and the dark blanket of night was beginning to cover the Earth Kingdom. Mai led the way back to camp because the princess couldn't think straight. The knife thrower still couldn't believe that Azula would not shed one tear for the lost acrobat, but maybe it was just better to hide the pain than face it.

It was dark when they found the camp in the woods. Everything now looked like the joy had been sucked out of it. Even the blooming flowers looked like they were wilting. Mai placed the body on the ground, pulling an old blanket over it. Azula flopped onto the dirt not even bothering to set a fire.

"Where…" Mai began to speak clearing her throat trying to make it sound more firm. "Where should she bury her?"

Azula let out a deep sigh, she shouldn't even be answering such a question. But she knew of a place. She took a moment, she was still trying to breathe but what was the point of breathing anymore? She had to keep breathing, Ty Lee would want her to. She would keep going, knowing the acrobat would be watching her from the spirit world.

The princess lifted the body into her arms leaving the old and shredded blanket on, unable to take it away, she headed further west towards the shore. It didn't take long until the sound of the ocean waves crashed onto the rocks below. There was a small beach between to tall rock formations. They made there way down to it, forced to go slow because the ground was so steep and there was little to light to illuminate the ground.

Her boots sunk into the sand as she walked towards the water. Another group of steps and then she heard a small splash and her foot was soaked, it felt like a thousand tiny knives stabbed into her foot the water was so cold. Still she headed further into the water until it reached her elbows, wishing that the water could numb the pain. She stood there in the waves, clinging to what she had lived for. It took her moment before her arms were able to let go, she handed the body over to the sea.

She didn't turn away, she stepped back watching the water take the body away. Putting Ty Lee in the ground was certainly something that the girl would have hated, at least this way she could be free. The princess stepped back onto the beach and came next to Mai. The boy was no longer seen as it disappeared into the dark horizon. "We should get moving if we want to get to the Avatar."

"No," Mai said turning to her friend. "We can rest for just a minute." The assassin placed her hand on Azula's shoulder. The princess brushed it off.

"I'll be fine." The princess lied and started to head back to camp.

Three days later…

They hadn't left and they were still in the woods resting close to the Earth Kingdom base. Azula crushed small sticks underneath her foot as she came back from her morning walk. Every morning she'd gotten up just because she wanted to be alone. Mai never asked why but the reason was pretty clear. She was still surprised she managed to get even the tiniest bit of sleep.

After an hour of just thinking she had finally composed herself and was ready to face Mai. The knife thrower was her friend and she'd tried to be happy with just the two of them but life just felt so empty without Ty Lee. The assassin tried to warn them, now look what happened?

Raising her gaze, she saw the red tent and the lonely black fire pit. Mai was sitting on the other side of the fire pit talking to someone. Whoever it was, was hidden by the tent. The assassin wouldn't stop smiling it was the happiest she'd seen Mai in years. Azula became confused, how Mai could bring herself to be joyful when their friend was gone?

Suddenly the girl saw her coming towards the tent and her smile only grew. She pointed to the princess while she looked at the hidden person. The princess wasn't in the mood for company, whoever it was needed to go away and leave her alone. No doubt it was a soldier or messenger telling them they should hurry up and find the Avatar.

First it was a leather boot as dark green as the tree's needles around them, it was attached to a leg wearing tan pants, then the rest came out. It was a girl wearing a shirt far too baggy to be hers. Then she saw the girl's face and her heart started pounding. The girl's face was unscarred, smooth and beautiful, with a head of chestnut colored hair tied back into a braid. The girl was Ty Lee.

The acrobat's face light up ten times more the second she saw the princess. She was alive. TY LEE WAS ALIVE!!! Azula blinked hoping this wasn't a dream. Ty Lee ran over to her and she still thought this had to be an illusion, it was impossible. But then those familiar arms came around her, squeezing so hard she couldn't breathe, there was no mistaking it, Ty Lee was alive. In an instant she took the acrobat into her arms lifting Ty Lee up off the ground. The acrobat's heavenly laughter came over the air.

She set Ty Lee back down but didn't let go, she buried her face into the girl's shoulder trying to hide her smile. The girl wasn't dead and she could hold her, hear her stupid ideas, and above all continue to love her. It was a miracle and she was thankful for it.

Ty Lee rested her head on the princess' shoulder, spirits why didn't Azula hug her like this everyday? She, for once this week, felt safe again. Finally she could stop worrying if she'd ever get out of that terrible place. It seemed like the fire bender had truly missed her over the last days and she couldn't help but lean up and whisper, "Were you scared?" she giggled.

How could the acrobat ask that then laugh? Azula had thought she lost the one thing she lived for. The fire bender had been more than scared, she had panicked, she didn't think she'd ever be able to smile again. She grasped Ty Lee's shoulders and looked down at the acrobat. "Yes," she answered unashamed of admitting that she had being consumed in fear. "Don't you EVER do that again." she ordered trying to be serious but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ty Lee's wide gray eyes.

Azula was happier than she had been when Ty Lee had first kissed her. She could set of fire works off she was so cheerful. But then the nagging question popped up and she couldn't hold it back any more. She placed her palms on the girl's smooth untouched cheeks. "But h-how? I-I _saw _you dead!"

The acrobat tilted her head still grinning widely. "That wasn't me." the girl shook her head faintly. Now the princess became really confused and opened her mouth to ask another question but Ty Lee spoke. "I'll explain later, I'm just…" she stared into those golden irises. "…so happy to see you again." the princess just blinked not sure what to say, the girl she thought was dead was standing before her unharmed. "Azula?"

"Wha…?" was the only thing the fire bender managed to get out, she was still too busy staring at the acrobat.

"Did you cry?"

It was a simple question, she hadn't. She just got really quiet lately and her eyes might have stung for a second or two but she never shed a tear. "Uh…" she said wondering if this was a serious question. "No."

Ty Lee's smile fell to a frown quickly. "You thought I was dead and you didn't even cry?!" the acrobat whined but Azula's smile only widened, Ty Lee was just….so…cute. Soon the pink wearing girl's voice stopped reaching her ears. "What kind of a girlfriend are you-,"

Her voice was cut off as the princess met her lips. Ty Lee lost herself in the embrace feeling the fire bender's body heating up. Suddenly the days of torment, being separated, and the pain were just swept away. She lived for moments like this. They knew they promised Mai they wouldn't make out in front of her but it was impossible not to right then.

"You talk too much." The princess whispered as she pulled away from the acrobat's mouth. The acrobat nodded as she grasped the back of the fire bender's head pulling her closer.

"I completely…" she pressed her lips to Azula's briefly. "…agree with you." Then continued where she left off.

Mai came onto her feet folding her arms as she watched her friends, a smile came over her face. "Whatever makes you two happy." She whispered to herself.

Ty Lee shivered as she sat outside watching the fire before the princess sat next to her wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. On the other side of the fire was Mai who was waiting eagerly. "I guess I have to start from the beginning again." the acrobat said nervously. "Well, it was about midnight when Lee came into the room I was being kept in…"

The darkness was broken as the room's door was pulled open. The acrobat lay on the bed in a deep sleep. Lee stepped into the room shutting the metal door quickly, the loud noise tore the girl out of her sleep. Her weary eyes struggled to open only to see a blurry shadow standing at the end of the bed. The boy tossed a pile of clothes towards her.

"Get changed." He ordered.

The acrobat of course had no idea why but he walked out of the room to wait. Hurrying, not knowing how much time she had before he came back in, she changed into the baggy Earth Kingdom clothes and set hers down on the bed not sure what was going to happen. When he came back in he stuck his head through first, probably hoping to catch Ty Lee still getting dressed but luckily he wouldn't be getting what he wanted.

"Serves him right." Azula interrupted. "The little bastard perv-," the fire bender mumbled. Ty Lee gave her lover a smile before continuing.

Finding she was ready, he came back in and walked over to her picking up her Fire Nation clothes and grabbing her arm and pulling her along. They walked into the large hallway, they went down the large spiraling staircase to the lower levels where in the deep foundations of the building rested the prisoners.

"What're we doing down here?" she asked but he wouldn't answer. They stopped at a small dingy cell he wrenched the wall of metal bars open, to reveal a girl about Ty Lee's age, same height, size, and hair color. They could pass as twins if not for the facial features. The girl was uglier than her and her nose was a bit crooked and the girl's eyes were dark brown.

The girl was hanging from her wrists which were chained to the ceiling, she was standing on her the tip of her toes to ease the pain in her wrists. The prisoner already had her air up in braid exactly like Ty Lee's and the acrobat wondered what kind of freak show this was.

Her old boyfriend stepped over to the girl, whose body was hidden in the darkness, appeared to be naked. She was forced to watch the twisted boy place her clothes on this stranger. When he was finished her unchained her and she dropped to the floor. He removed his dagger and moved towards her face.

"You're sick." Ty Lee muttered in horror as she realized what he was about to do. He glared up at her.

"I'm protecting you from the real monster!" he shouted. "That princess doesn't deserve you, at least this way, you'll be free, she'll think you're dead."

"I would've drop kicked his ass right then." Azula again interfered with story telling. Mai shrugged frustrated the princess wouldn't be quiet.

"Azula would you shut up already!?" Mai complained.

"No-!"

"Don't start you two." Ty Lee warned. "Not everyone can do things the way you do princess." Azula nodded.

"Yeah but if you did you would've escaped a lot sooner."

"Just let her talk!" Mai shouted.

Ty Lee couldn't just stand there and watch him carve into the girl's face while she was wide awake. So she came over to the girl and put her unconscious, hating herself as she did, but it was the only thing she could do for the girl. She turned away unable to watch him murder an innocent girl. Soon the smell of blood filled the air and Ty Lee tried not to gag.

The boy stood up looking down at his masterpiece before sighing and brushing his hands off. "Alright, that should do it." he said content then observed the acrobat who hadn't turned around. "Now what do with you?" A cold dagger of fear pierced her heart and her knees started shaking. "I suppose you'll be perfectly safe down here."

Before she could step back into the narrow tunnel, he shoved her to the center of the room chaining her hands. The aching pain of the metal on her wrists and the fact she wasn't tall enough to reach the floor hurt. He bent over and picked up the girl on the ground and turned around, she could see the body was trembling in his hands. Ty Lee grasped the chain, as much of it she could before straining her muscles lifting her feet off the ground.

She rested her ankles on this neck and forced him to move back. He stood there, the pressure she was forcing on his neck didn't feel pleasant. "Unlock it now." she said, watching Azula sure did come in handy for once. "I can snap it and you know it." she applied more pressure to his neck. He dropped the body and fumbled for the key then lifted it towards her.

She bit down on the key and reached up to unlock herself. It was hard to try and keep the key still, she had to bite down so hard she swore a few of her teeth might fall out. CLICK! She jumped down. Her old boyfriend turned around to seize her again but she went straight for his pressure points. The big oaf fell to the floor unable to move his arms and legs.

Looking down at what she had done for moment she felt uneasy. There was no time for this though, she turned around and sprinted down the dark tunnel heading to the main floor, knowing she'd have to fight her way through all the other guards. She found the staircase and went up them as silently as she could. There was a more fancy hallway and she could see a guard walk by she ducked down, watching him go by before deciding to head up three more stairs.

Once she reached the top she slid her back against the wall trying to see if anymore guards would walk by, so far none. The second she stepped out into the hallway there was group of three soldiers at the end of the hall. "Hey you!" one shouted before the rest started to run towards her. Well the only way to go was the other direction. She broke into a run again, the guard who had just gone by heard the noise and now came straight towards her.

Ty Lee didn't stop she went straight for the guard. He smiled widely thinking he would be the one to catch her. She jumped into the air, flipping over his head before landing, when she hit the ground again she turned around and waved goodbye. She went around the corner, feet sliding in the process, another guard only too close to jump over stood in her way. Out of instinct he'd been taught to strike anything that might be suspicious. A long curved blade pierced the air going straight towards her.

The acrobat jumped into the air splitting her legs. Luckily the hall was small enough. One foot hit the wall on her right, the other hit the wall on her left and she stuck in place as the guard fell over below her. "Hurry up get her!" she flipped forward feet touching the ground again, she continued to run down the hall.

She saw a big door up ahead, hopefully that was the exit otherwise she was in trouble. The men behind her were catching up. She looked back to find a block of the wall was flying towards her. She ducked down and watched the large block blast into the door breaking the locks and flinging it open and she could see outside. "Wow thanks!"

Jumping over the debris of the broken door she came out onto the uneven ground of the courtyard. It was too dark and luckily her clothes blended in with the night for the soldiers up ahead to see her. "The prisoner's escaping!" someone shouted from behind.

She managed to run straight towards a few soldiers just standing there looking around confused without being seen. She came up behind one of them stealing their steel helmet and keeping her head low. "Where is she?!" the one in front of her shouted.

"Behind you!"

The man looked behind him but nothing was there. "Where?!"

"She's following your movements!"

"What the-?" the man reached out to grab whoever was behind him but nothing was there.

"She's in front of you!"

He faced forward and still he didn't see a thing. "This is no time to be playing games!" The others came over and found the acrobat had managed to slip away unseen in a split second.

"That can't be it!" Mai said. "You were gone for three days! Where've you been all this time?" Ty Lee shrugged.

"I was looking for you, I didn't know you had come to get me." The acrobat explained. "I knew Azula would rather look for the Avatar than _me_." the girl crossed her arms giving Azula that look mother's could pull off so skillfully. The princess opened her mouth to say something but Ty Lee shook her head. "Don't even try to act like you were planning on coming for me."

"Well you certainly know Azula, she hadn't done a thing to try and find you." Mai yawned as she stood up. "I'm goanna go bed now so keep the noise down." The assassin said and walked away.

The princess sighed as she saw the acrobat's unhappy expression. "It wasn't like that Ty Lee-," Azula began to say and the pink wearing girl came onto her feet crossing her arms as she took a few steps away from Azula.

"I know you…deep down care about me," The acrobat said faintly looking out into the darkness of the woods. "I'm just tired of being in second place when it comes to what you want." Azula gave an angry look not liking the girl's words. "And it's not just that…when I was captured it gave me time to think."

"What're you saying Ty Lee?" the princess asked.

"It's too hard to be with you. I mean an innocent girl was killed!" The acrobat pointed out. "You weren't kidding when you said people have issues with this. Up until now I thought we would be just fine but we aren't, we'll never be."

"This was just one time!" The princess stood up now, furious with what the acrobat was saying.

"One time sure, you think we'll be fine when we get home? Hiding from everyone! I can't lie to the people I care about like you can! I wish I could because I want to be with you so bad." The acrobat said her eyes now stinging as the tears began to form.

"Then be with me!" The fire bender stated.

"I would but there are just so many reasons why I can't continue to this." Ty Lee said painfully. "For one you lie to me! You don't _feel _anything! You thought I was dead and you were just blank, not even one tear! I'm tired of hiding but when people find out they freak out!" Azula took a step forward and Ty Lee shook her head. "No, no more."

"Fine leave like the coward you are!" the princess hissed before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arrival

_Today we are separated,  
Tomorrow we will re-unite.  
We belong together,  
We will stand together and fight.  
One day we will be side by side,  
And not one will criticize,  
But until that day, I want  
You to know,  
I LOVE YOU  
And I always will.  
If for one second I am not by your side,  
Do not worry for I will come back for you.  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
And your head held up high,  
For if today we are separated,  
Tomorrow we will reunite._

_-Priya_

Tap, tap, tap bounced off the walls of the underground tunnel. He lifted his arm running his hand along the rough rock wall, it was wet from the water running down it, slowly eating away the walls. Though dark enough to make anyone who was not familiar with these tunnels lost for days he knew exactly where he was and where he was going.

He'd come down here every day since his father decided him to teach him the ways the Fire Nation thought were no longer needed. But his old man had gone after the Fire Lord and of course was put to death when his plans of treason where discovered. He wasn't going after the Fire Lord though, his target was someone much more tricky.

Too long had he been forced to be apart of this sick and twisted nation of people who believed they were superior. He would not see another person die. He wouldn't dare take pride in living in this nation of blood lusting people. A nation who had a freak for a princess. It was his duty to get rid of the murdering, the ill, and the homosexuals they all needed to be "taken care of". If no one else would do it, it was his job. What the world needed was more well mannered _normal_ people. These freaks just wouldn't do.

He was after the princess. His own _leader_ was one of those abnormal…WEIRDOS! She had gone unsuspected for so long, but not anymore. Ursa was right, her daughter really _had_ been a monster. But no worries he would fix her. He could help her. He could turn her right.

He stopped as he reached the metal door placing his hand in the center, fire bending to unlock the door. Pushing it open, he walked into the small room filled with thousands of maps, paintings, trinkets, and above all weapons. He came over to the far wall where the calendar hung, his finger ran over the dates, today was the day. Turning to the picture next to the calendar he saw the little monster once more.

"So you're finally coming home." He whispered as he pulled the princess' picture off the wall. "You're going to have one hell of a homecoming."

----

The thick iron door groaned as she pushed it open, she'd been staring down at the glossy floors of the halls (which are more like tunnels with how confined the space was) too lost in her thoughts to pay attention. More steam spilled out of the pipes lining the ceiling, causing her clothes to dampen. She was surprised she could still see, the only light sources below deck were the tiny lamps which only illuminated about two inches around them. Again that strong smell of brand new metal filled the air.

The dark and industrial look of the ship changed as she slipped into the square cube that was her cabin. There was a bed resting in the corner bolted in place making sure it wouldn't move, on it was the untouched pillow and maroon covers, only reminding her that she hadn't slept in days once again. A few tapestries of ancient dragons hung on the wall, her favorite one was the blue dragon which rested on the far wall, with its yellow eyes and deadly talons she couldn't help but see herself every time she looked at it. On the left wall was a desk that was welded to the floor. On it were decrepit fire bending books, old scrolls from messenger hawks, and small silver rings which she melted in her palms and reformed when she got bored. A precious Earth Kingdom trinket was still lying on the floor, she recalled taking it from the Suki girl just to watch her prisoner cry.

If only torturing someone could help distract her maybe she wouldn't be so blue lately. She was not depressed, when she saw how miserable and pathetic her mother had been with the situations they'd been put through, she swore she would never let herself sink that low. It had become uncomfortable for her to show weakness anyway, made her feel naked in front of people and loosing her intimidation was the last thing she needed. Instead she just pretended that nothing happened, that her and the acrobat had been nothing more than friends. And it worked, not a soul knew what happened in that small gap of time.

When others didn't know, those memories never surfaced, at least that was the case for everyone else. But no matter what she did, she would never escape those recollections. When she was alone, as she often was, when it was just her, her brain decided it would be fun to tear at what feelings she did have. What made this moment different from the others?

She crawled onto her bed and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling wondering why she was alone and nobody liked her. It wasn't easy being her, being hated by everyone even her own family. _What's wrong with that child? _Hearing her own mother whisper that…still was unbelievable. What child wouldn't be fucked up after hearing that? Her mother never understood. Just because she was a little different, just because she didn't go for the opposite sex, her mother dubbed her a monster. Her fat lazy uncle agreed with her mother too. He never offered her advice, just Zuko, perfect little normal Zuko.

Her father was either stupid or he still didn't know. She had a haunch though. Her father had taught her everything, maybe he had even taught her who to love. She remembered the day he had ordered her to go and dispose of Zuko, that look in his eye. She'd seen it three times in her life. It seemed like he knew. After all there was hardly anything he didn't know about his children. He was aware that she might've gotten her old friends to come along, being alone with two girls in the middle of nowhere, perhaps he had suspected that _something _would've happened. Those questions about whether she had a boyfriend or not, seemed more like tests than just a random curiosity. Still confronting him and telling him the truth would make it real, she wouldn't know what would happen therefore hints and suspicious where all that she could him.

Maybe Ty Lee had been right. Staying apart was the best now that they were going to be in the Fire Nation. It would be hard not to be seen in the capital city. It would be even more difficult to stay together when the only time they could be together is under the moonlight. The lying and the sneaking around would be fine the first couple of days but it would only lead to being frustrated and angry, until the reason they had done it in the first place would be lost.

Knowing that, she still felt that they should be together. Did Sozin give up his grand plan because it would mean years of war? No. Did her father give up trying to be Fire Lord when it was Iroh's birthright? No. So why should she have to give up what she wanted just because it would be a little hard to keep, she wanted to leave a mark on this world and she didn't want to do it alone. She just needed time that was all. Time to let her heart give up those little sparks of hope. Moving on was the only thing she could do right now.

BANG! BANG! The pounding on the door forced her entire body to jolt from shock. What in spirits name had happened now? BANG! BANG! Another impatient booming came from the door and she stood up now frustrated and getting ready to kill someone if this was Ty Lee asking for something stupid again. The fire bender wrenched the door open and saw her brother standing there.

Zuko was a few inches taller than her, he wasn't scrawny but he sure wasn't the lean mean killing machine the female peasants thought he was. His almost bald scalp was gone now replaced by his black hair which was long and shaggy some of it hiding his half deformed face. Right now he wasn't the grumpy boy he usually was, his face was paler than a ghost, his eyes wide with fear. He was gasping for air as he clung to the frame of the door. He opened his mouth trying to breathe and speak at the same time.

This was not the first time her brother had showed up on her doorstep completely terrified nor would it be the last. He was two years older than her, this whole help me little sister thing was getting old. Surly it was about time he grew a brain and took control of his own problems instead of constantly running to her. But she didn't mind, moments like this it made her feel like she was the first born, if only her stupid mother had better timing she would have been. The princess cleared her thoughts. Dwelling on the past was a waste of time and by the looks of it time was the last thing they had right then.

She simply rose her gaze to his meet his face which she found rather horrid to look at, but she hated looking up more than just looking at the disgraceful face of a banished prince. She absolutely loathed looking up at her opponents (not that Zuko could qualify as a worthy one) it made her feel submissive to them rather than dominant. Curse the day she was born a short girl.

The only way she can tolerate her height when glancing at up at her brother was his scar, the mark of a dishonorable son, a disgraceful brother, and a boy who brought no value to the Fire Nation throne whatsoever. He was, as she liked to call, unacceptable, to what exactly? The throne, their family, to have the same blood in her veins in his, that's what. He was well aware of what the mark meant even now, as he headed home to claim his title once more he knew, and she knew, he'll never have that title as long as his face remains unnatural.

Power doesn't belong to the weakest link. It belongs to those who can handle it, thrive on it, it belongs to the leaders not the followers. Zuko followed his mother most of his childhood, then his uncle, who did Azula follow? No one. She befriended people she needed to gain information then disposed of them, never did she follow them. She was the one who _actually _earned the right to be Fire Princess. It was because of _her_ that the term "princess" no longer belonged to silly brainless girls in dresses. It was a title to be fearful of.

Yet after all she's done, her father still wanted his little boy to be the ruler of the Fire Nation. Azula wouldn't have it. She'd do what ever too took to get rid of Zuko, her plan had already been put into action weeks ago. Only a matter of time now. She was counting down the days until she'd be most feared ruler in history. Power was, and always will be, everything to her. Her brother was merely a pawn on the game board.

"We've got a problem!" he shrieked. Azula shrugged, why couldn't any of the retards on board do anything without her help? "Have you noticed the ship's moving a little fast?"

She took a moment feeling that they were indeed speeding right through the water but surely that wasn't a major issue. "Yeah so?" she said not seeing his point.

"We're entering the bay right now!" he hollered. Okay maybe there was a problem. "We can't get the damn thing to stop! The crew doesn't know what to do, and I don't know how to steer this thing! Any ideas?"

To answer that, yes, she did have an idea. But it would be insane to try and attempt and of course she was the only one who could pull it off. "Well there's only one thing we can do. Stop on shore." She went under his arm and came into the hallway walking quickly.

"WHAT?!!" he asked as his sister as he came over to her side, hurrying because there was no time to waste.

Azula was crazy. She had to have lost her mind. Stopping on shore was out of the question! The ship would be damaged and not to mention they might squash a few soldiers in the process. But if anyone could pull off and manage not to destroy anything, it was his sister. So his only choice at the moment was to follow her to the brain of the ship.

She couldn't help but feel like one of those tiny mice in a maze as she ran down the labyrinth the halls of the lower decks of the ship created. Steam continued to shoot down on them as they sprinted underneath the pipes on the ceiling. None of the guards or crew were seen in the halls, if she didn't know any better she guessed they abandoned ship. Good, she didn't mind burning a few cowards' fingers off later. Finding the latter that went straight up into a small vertical cave she quickly climbed.

The tube encasing the latter smelled like old and sweaty socks, it was hard not to feel claustrophobic in there. There was only an inch of space between her and the iron walls. Breathing was even worse, for a fire bender it wasn't hard though, still it got tiring having to suck in a bubble of air which only a fraction would actually be air, the other part would be dust.

"Why can't you use the stairs like a normal person?" Zuko coughed somewhere down by her feet. He sounded like he was plugging his nose and had been sick for ages with asthma on top of that. Spirits he was pathetic.

"Because this way is faster." She hissed.

"You know I'm sensitive to dust!" he said before having another fit of coughing which echoed around the tube as they climbed higher. Azula looked down lifting her feet away from her brother's head.

"Don't get your disease all over me!" she whined.

"This is so-AHHHH!!!!" Zuko's scream was high pitched and bounced off the walls, causing Azula to go deaf. The ship had made a sharp turn and they were knocked into the side of the wall holding onto the latter for deaf life. "I think I'm goanna be sick." Zuko said as he started to feel nauseous.

"Stop being such a baby." She went up one more bar. CLANG! "SHIT!" she rubbed the top of her bruised head. Damn it that always happened to her. She felt a caring hand grasp her calve.

"Are you okay?" her brother asked genuinely concerned. It always felt so awkward when Zuko was acting like a big brother to her. She jerked her leg away from him.

"I'm fine." She declared and reached up looking blindly for the handgrip. She found it and pulled it down, the metal gave a lazy groan before the small hatch popped up, fresh air poured down into the tube. So did blinding light, she was forced to squint as she stuck her head out to see they had reached their destination.

The bridge was filled with pure chaos. The crew was running around screaming for help, while the helmsman fought the iron steering wheel which wanted to just spin around like mad. For some reason Mai and Ty Lee were in there clinging onto the walls, eyes shut tightly.

She hadn't spent much time in here. She mostly left the crew to steer the ship but she never trusted them to do it right. She'd come up here enough times to know how to control her ship when they didn't. The princess made her way across the sleek floors, around the large table with a map of the world on it and past the railing which blocked off the map area from the helmsman's station. As she did in that brief little moment her eyes, despite her constant struggle, caught a glimpse of the acrobat.

Ty Lee was a few inches shorter than her, with light brown hair worn in a long braid that fell down her back, as always wearing pink clothes which let the world see her perfectly toned stomach and luscious skin. Though she appeared to be fragile, Ty Lee was far from weak, she had a special kind of strength. After all Azula has seen the girl be put through, she respected Ty Lee's inner strength. The acrobat had to be strong to be able to still wear a smile even if they were in a war, even if she never got attention from her family, and most all when she had to give up the one thing she wanted most.

Often times the girl was downright stupid but you couldn't help but love her. Not day has gone by that the princess regretted the moment they became friends. Ty Lee had always been honored to be by the princess' side, even more grateful to know that she had managed to capture a piece of the prodigy's heart. Even though they are no longer together, they both still recall that magical time when an acrobat and a princess had become one.

But right now in Azula's mind, as fear consumed the crew, she has to force herself to stop thinking of the girl who claimed to love her. She has a job to and she won't focus on what happened in the past. Nor can she bare it.

Azula didn't hesitate to go over to the helmsman and shove him aside. The skinny man tripped over his feet and moved out the way letting go of the wheel. Without a master to hold it still, the steering wheel now spun out of control. The ship leaned to the side making a sharp right sending them straight towards a cliff. But the princess only saw blurs and felt the entire room slant. Of course her frictionless boots did not help and she strained to keep her balance. Tools like compasses and wrenches spilled out across the floor. Her foot slipped on a compass and she grabbed only thing she could find which happened to be the steering wheel.

The ship lurched left and now the room slowly came back to being level, then slanted again. The crew and the loose tools and maps slid across the floor before smacking into the wall opposite walls. Azula's hand fumbled for her belt and tore it away from her waist, tying herself to the railing which for the first time had come in handy for once, now she forced herself to stand up and stay in place. Her head got dizzy as she watched the steering wheel spin round and round. This was goanna hurt.

Bracing herself as best she could, she snatched the cold wheel, her palms burning as the damn thing spun through her hands. Tightening her grip she managed to get a good hold on it now that the thing ripped off a good portion of her skin. Even though it stung she wouldn't let it go now. The ship came back into sailing in a straight line. She looked down at the controls. The lever that controlled the speed was broken and of course it had been pushed up to full speed. What idiot would do that she wondered. "Zuzu." She hissed.

She was too busy fighting the wheel to see how fast they were actually going. "What's our speed?!" she asked to anyone who would answer. Zuko fumbled across the floor making his way over to the side, trying not to trip over anything as he did. When he saw the speedometer his eyes went wide.

"Above twenty eight knots I'll tell you that." Zuko said his whole body trembling. Great there was no way to stop this thing, at least in the water that wasn't possible. There were no other alternates she would have do go through with her plan after all.

She looked up to see out the narrow window, her eyes targeted the Royal Plaza. The long (and now in a giant metal ship appeared narrow) cement platform, stretching from the water, to edge of the city resting outside of the hollow volcanic crater. It was the main defense of the city it would now, be her new parking spot.

"One of you idiots drop the anchor!" she shouted. It wouldn't stop them, not at this speed but it could slow them down just enough, she was hoping they'd ease onto the long cement path and come to a halt sometime before they crashed into the small towers at the end of the plaza.

She didn't look back to see who did it but she heard the ship shudder as the anchor was released. Okay anytime it would hit the ground and they'd start to slow down. Now if she could focus so they didn't hit the rocks instead of where she wanted, they'd be just fine. Once they were out of water they shouldn't have to worry anymore. If it wasn't so damn hard to steer she'd turn the ship around and sail around the island for awhile until the ship's engine over heated from working so hard to maintain the speed. But the way they were blazing through the water, the waves wanted to send them in another direction it would be hard to turn.

Then there was always the fact her grand plan wouldn't work the ship could collide with the docks and crash into the cliffs which would lead to people getting injured or they'd come in too fast the bow would smash into the platform rather than going on it and they'd sink and if the ship turned over well…maybe she shouldn't think about that. It was make it or not. Azula wouldn't accept failure.

She had tasted failure before when she thought she was too late, when the one person she loved, still loved, was thought to be dead. She wasn't looking forward to it again. There was no room for risking anything right now, not when the girl she cared about more than anything was with her. She _will _not allow anyone to be hurt. She _will _stop this ship. Fate and destiny are no competition against her will.

She was no longer the Fire Princess. She was no longer Azula. Right now she _was_ the ship. The cold metal bulk was now her body. The pounding engine was her heart. There was no one around her. Just her, the water, and the Royal Plaza. And if there was anyone in the world who could demand her attention when her determination was driving her to do the insane it was the acrobat.

"We're goanna die aren't we?" Ty Lee said from beside her. The acrobat had somehow made it from the wall over to her just to say that.

They had been through a lot. From being trapped in dungeons being held hostage to fighting the Avatar on countless occasions. And on every single on of those little adventures Ty Lee had trusted that somehow the princess would get them out of trouble. Azula could get out of any mess without a single scar to remember the tale. She would never fail, she couldn't fail because if she did, who else could get Ty Lee out of the messes she continued to get pulled into? So the question caught the prodigy off guard and made her irritated to know that after everything Ty Lee thought stopping an unstoppable ship would kill them.

The acrobat's eyes went wide as she saw the red liquid on the steering wheel. Azula was hurt. It was like seeing a dragon with thousands of steel scales lying helpless and wounded on the ground. How could something that seemed so invincible be harmed? She had to remind herself that the princess was indeed still a mere mortal. It only hurt to know that, because it meant that one of these days when Ozai sent the fire bender on some crazy mission, Azula might not return. Azula's vulnerability was very thing that sparked Ty Lee's greatest fears.

"We aren't going to die." The princess said not in a reassuring tone but saying it as if it was the truth because it was a fact now. It was already being gossiped about in the streets of the capital of how they survived. It was already going on the princess' record of all the remarkable things she'd done. They weren't going to be harmed she would make sure of that.

Suddenly there was another shudder from the ship before they were tossed forward violently. The anchor had hit the bottom. The entire ship rattled as the anchor was dragged across the bottom of the bay. As the ship was vibrating it was hard to keep a good hold on the steering wheel. Ignoring her nerves' begging for mercy she held on with an unbreakable grasp.

"Are you sure about that?" The acrobat asked as she held onto the control board. Azula wasn't paying attention to the girl at the moment, she was too busy trying to see clearly everything was shaking so badly her vision was blurring. Ty Lee glanced over at the princess who was forced to use every muscle of her making to control the steering wheel.

The acrobat was shaking not just from the ship but from her own fear. She was trying to keep it together because she didn't want to appear weak but how could she when she was next the Fire Nation's prodigy? Azula wasn't paying attention to anything other than what was directly in front of her, blood trickled down from her palms, feet in a firm steady stance, hero was written all over her. And the princess was doing it all for her. If this was the last time they'd ever see each other she had to let it out now. "If we do die, I want you know that I love you."

The princess ripped her gaze away from the plaza to Ty Lee just looking blankly at the acrobat for a second. Was she hearing correctly? Spirits if she was she goanna run around the room cheering, she goanna kiss Ty Lee and never pull away. But she couldn't, she was too busy saving everyone's lives at the moment. So she nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She hollered over the sound of the trembling ship. Another thrust came from the ship this time she was prepared and didn't get shoved into the steering wheel.

Hating herself for doing it, she turned her attention back to steering the ship instead of Ty Lee. They were getting closer and she didn't quite know how she could tell but she managed to. "HANG ON!!!" she warned as the blue blur met the tan blur. The bow of the ship crashed into the platform for a second her worst fear might've come true but suddenly she heard, SCHREEEEECCHH!!!! They made it on, thanks the spirits! But she couldn't cheer just yet.

Everyone was shoved forward as the ship came onto the cement plaza scraping against the ground, they were slowing down that was on the good side. The bad side was the ship was shooting sparks in every direction causing small fires to start up. The Fire Nation tanks came out and shot up their chains which pierced the hull of the ship to try and slow it down some more.

"Damn you people!" she shouted down to the soldiers even though they couldn't hear her. "Don't shoot things into my ship!" her eyes went wide as they zoomed straight for a tank. There was a horrible crunching sound that followed as the tank disappeared underneath the bow. They were still rushing forward and if they didn't slow down soon they'd crash into something. With the tanks being dragged beside them, the anchor tearing up the cement, they were starting to loose speed.

She could no longer steer the ship but she held onto the wheel for support. "COME ON YOU STUPID THING!!! STOOOOPPPP!!!!" she said through her teeth as the screeching sound slowly faded.

Finally her ship's defiance broke and it came to a halt, everyone in the bridge was shoved forward again. It was silent as everyone looked around not sure if they were alive still. Azula let go of the wheel which her palms had stuck to from the drying blood, her hands cried in pain now. She wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Well…" she sighed. "We're home."

Damn it. His plan hadn't worked. Well, obviously a direct attack on her was just plain stupid. She could handle what ever he threw at her. So he'd have to try an easier route. If attacking her was the wrong plan then attacking the people she seemed to care for would be better. But who to pick?

Her brother? It was clear she could care less about him. What about the tall knife thrower, well no, killing her wouldn't cause enough damage. But maybe the unconscious pink wearing girl the princess was carrying on her shoulder. That poor girl, the princess was getting her mutant disgust all over the innocent normal girl. Now that had to mean something, Azula never carried anyone. Knowing who was on his list to kill now, he walked off before anyone could spot him.

-----

Huang, another of the soldiers who protected the nation's capital, had woken up this morning and was told the princess and the prince would be coming home today. He did not expect this. He held onto one of the bars that protruded from the tank, his feet on the small stepping ledge as he squinted through the wind that pounding his face. With his other hand he grasped the hilt of his sword which hung from his belt.

His destination was the middle of the plaza which had been all cleaned and perfected to welcome the young royals home and now look at it. He could see his stop up ahead, it was marked with a cloud of gray which came from the hot hull of the warship which lay there much like a whale out of water. The ship for the most part was preserved but as for the trail behind it. The cement was cracked and blackened from the ship sliding over it, a long chain connecting the ship and it's anchor led his eyes to an even worse sight. The anchor had sunk into the cement so now what was once a smooth platform was now a completely destroyed one. Around the ship were several others working to put the small fires out. Complete madness in other words.

He shook his head. It wasn't hard to guess who was responsible for this. Who else could pull it off and not be harmed? Who dare try? They sped around the battered bow of the ship to see the tiny ant sized people who looked weary and tired jumping down from bridge area which only rested a few feet above the ground now the ship was on it's side. Nothing serious no one was bleeding to death but he wouldn't be able to tell for sure until he was a lot closer.

He could feel the tank beginning to slow down. He glanced at the driver whose mouth was open as she saw the sight. He could only chuckle, that was only expression the soldiers had when they watched this thing whizzed by their battlement. The tank hit the brakes even more but he jumped down before it came to a complete stop striding towards the Fire Lord's reckless children.

Zuko's clothes were slightly torn from catching on something, he had a small scrape on his forehead which the blood dramatically poured down from. The boy was slouching and looked like he could use a nap. He leaned on his sister's shoulder limping a bit as he walked.

Azula was the only one who appeared to be just fine. She didn't seem one bit tired. In fact she looked a tad bit confident, more than she had when she had left the Fire Nation. An aura of accomplishment surrounded her but it was easier to sense it now than before. Which meant her trip had been a successful one. Her brother was leaning on one shoulder and on the other was a motionless body, the only sign of life was that the body was breathing. The girl carried the body more like a prize than an unconscious friend.

He bowed lowly before addressing the Princess of Fire who seemed to be the only one fit to speak at the moment. "Princess, are you hurt?" He wondered though he doubted she was. She looked down at her palm to reveal a nasty wound.

"Not really." She replied a bit cockily.

"What in spirits name?" he shrugged as he placed his hands on his waist. "What, did docking in the bay get too boring for you?" a hint of a grin came over the princess' face.

"We couldn't get it to slow down." Zuko mumbled obviously embarrassed to be standing there. Perhaps the reason the ship's speed couldn't be lowered was because he accidentally broke the lever that controlled it. The lever seemed like it had been tampered with anyway. Of course he fumbled around trying to do everything he could but he was never going to be good enough to pull something like that off. Admitting he was a failure he had to ask his _little_ sister for help. And without a split second to think she figured out a way to save the day like she _always_ did.

"And so another good deed on our nation's prodigy's record." He said very pleased and shocked at the young girl in front of him. It was because of Azula he never had to worry about the capital being attacked, who in their right mind would come so close to her? "I'm sure the Fire Lord will be pleased."

"At least he will be with one of us, if not both." The princess couldn't help but say putting a little emphasis on _one_. Zuko winced at her words and lowered his head. The former banished prince looked back to see Mai.

"I'll see you later." Zuko muttered before trying to turn around and sneak away. His sister snatched his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said in a kind voice despite the coldness of her words. "The public will just _love _to see you made it here safely." A chill ran down his back, thank the spirits she wasn't his sister. He brought his attention to the conscious girl Azula was carrying.

"She hurt?" he asked confused, he wondered why the girl was unconscious in the first place. As if noticing for the first time that she was carrying a body Azula looked at the acrobat.

"She fainted the second we came to a halt." The princess explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Should I take her to her home?"

Azula shook her head. "She wouldn't want to be there, take her to palace instead." She placed the body into his arms with a trace amount of care. With orders to go to the palace, he didn't hesitate to start walking there. The princess wasn't well known for having patience or kindness towards random people, especially soldiers.

----

Azula placed her foot on the stool for the servant to shine it as she waited with her brother in the small room at the top of the tower, listening to the crowd's cheering outside. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, focusing on the screaming, the chanting of her name, how sweet it felt to be loved, to be wanted by everyone again. It felt good to be home.

Sure there was no more camping, no more having to wash the dirt off her boots, no more Avatar hunting it was great, perfect, or it should have been right? She was home were the citizens begged for her friendship. She was home, the place where she was forced to be two people. She was the Fire Princess, evil and perfect, straight and normal. No one could ever know about the side she hid. The side society found unacceptable. Sure it was great to be home again. She was back to living a lie and she hated that.

She could only hope that this armor, strong and durable, could hide the secrets that rest underneath. She was tired of hiding, she wanted to tear away this disguise and show people the real her and be not be shunned for it. This lie of hers, her great masterpiece, would someday, she knew, consume her. It was madness to keep something like this bottled up inside for so long. No wonder she was loosing it. That glorious day of freedom would come, it just wasn't today. So taking in a deep breath she put on her mask and decided for one more day be the flawless daughter.

Zuko's uneasy muttering didn't help relax her. She looked over her shoulder to see him pacing back and forth. "Would you give it a rest already?" she snapped. "You'll be fine."

"Coming here was a bad idea." He said shaking his head. Great he was having second thoughts already she set her foot down on the ground, glaring at the servant, acting as if she would attack.

"Leave us." She ordered and the servant practically ran out of the room. She walked over to Zuko folded her arms becoming angry at him. "You have nothing to worry about Zuzu so just relax, you're home aren't you?"

He was her brother, he was the normal one, the one who would get everything she wanted so easily, how dare he act this way when she had to struggle to get the things she desired. "But what if-,"

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." She said firmly and he looked around biting down on his tongue before nodding.

"YOUR PRINCESS AZULA!!!" Lo and Li shouted together and the crowd roared. The princess turned her attention away from Zuko towards the long hallway leading out to the balcony. She gave him a cruel look before leaving him alone.

Collecting herself, she hid all emotion as she walked out onto the balcony observing the ground below. Rumors spread fast and already they were cheering about how she stopped the ship from crashing. This was the perfect way to welcome her home, with thundering appalls. When they announced Zuko she couldn't help but notice the crowd hadn't been as loud and a grin stretched across her face.

----

She rolled over, coming out of her sleep just enough to feel the silk sheets of the bed. They felt good and warm but they certainly weren't familiar. Her curiosity could no longer wait and she was forced to crack open her eyes. She sat up now regretting it because she could feel her brain punching the walls of her skull. Looking around, at first she thought she was home but more and more she realized this couldn't be the house she grew up in.

"Azula?" she mumbled to the emptiness. She waited a moment for a reply, surely the princess wouldn't be far…oh right. Then she remembered what happened. Azula would probably be as far as possible from her right now. She wouldn't blame her for wanting to be.

She continued to feel, ever since the day they had broken up, that she was the villain here. She wasn't trying to be. All she wanted was to make it easier on the both of them. So why did it continue to feel like what she had done was the wrong choice? Right now the only thing she felt like doing was finding Azula and beg her to forgive her. But the princess would just laugh her. It was over. And even if Azula wanted to be together again, she wouldn't allow it just so she could torture Ty Lee. Either way they would be kept apart and it wasn't fair.

"The princess is speaking with the Fire Lord right now miss." The kind and respect filled voice of a servant came over the air. She spotted an old lady in the bland servant robes making her way across the room with tea. "She asked me to give you a message."

A rush of excitement poured through, maybe she was wrong about Azula. Maybe the princess really did still care. "She did?" Ty Lee said a bit of her joy escaping but too tired to really show it. The servant handed her the small porcelain cup of tea to her and she loved the smell. "What it is it?"

The old woman straightened giving the acrobat a sad look hesitating to say the message because it would clearly crush the girl. "She told me she doesn't want to speak to you but if you must you can send her a message and she says she prefers you write it, that way she can ignore it." the old woman answered with a bit of sympathy, remembering the cruel tone in the princess' voice as she gave the order.

Ty Lee just lowered her head trying to forget she heard that. She took a big gulp of tea before sighing. She had been asking for it, she knew Azula would be this way, she just wished it didn't hurt so much. A wrinkled hand came onto her shoulder. "Why bother with mean girls like her when you have a city filled with young gentlemen just waiting to meet a pretty girl like you."

She felt like shrugging but knew that would hint something she couldn't let people know. Spirits she wasn't even with Azula anymore and she still had to hide things. But there was no way she would let the news that the princess could care less about men reach the public. Girlfriend or not she still lov-_cared!-_she still cared about the princess.

The thought of finding a new boyfriend…jeez she felt like she hadn't asked a boy out in ages. And now she just, didn't really want to. Or she did she just…but the thought of being with a different girl just…was she straight or was she…confused that was it. No doubt the princess would have any problems, probably picked up a new girlfriend on the walk from the plaza to the palace.

Or maybe, just maybe, the princess hadn't thought about anyone other than her lately. No that was just out of the question. She was just lucky Azula had talked to her, or at least said three words to her each day which sadly were "I hate you." Now that they were home she knew the princess would be able to avoid her a lot easier. Ty Lee closed her eyes. _I'm the one who wanted this. No lies, no secrets, it's better this way. _She could only hope that she was right.

She sat there blank not sure what to do. She was home and that was the good part. Most of all Azula had been nice enough to let her stay in the palace instead of being forced to go back to the house she never wanted to see again. Her fingers tapped nervously on the cup. The servant hadn't left knowing it was only a matter of time-,

"I want to send her something." she said. The servant had come prepared and handed the acrobat a blank scroll.

Ty Lee wrote the message almost in code. She knew full well that the princess would receive it, ignore it until she couldn't take anymore and read it, then find out that Ty Lee wanted to meet with her, then just forget she read it and leave Ty Lee waiting. But what else could she do, she knew if she irritated the princess enough with these letters, the fire bender would eventually give up and come see her.

Hours later…

There was just something about being single that just made the whole world seem like a place filled with possibilities. No back stabbing girlfriend who dumped you after you tried to rescue her, to tie you down. Life couldn't be any better for the Fire Nation's prodigy. She didn't feel lonely at all. Especially now…

She was resting in her room which was dark from the curtains being pulled shut, she forced herself to get out of the nice cushy chair to return to reality, Ty Lee had probably been waiting quite some time now. Her eyes noticed the floor was dotted with clothes, none of them belonging to her. She felt a delicate hand wrap around her wrist causing her head to turn.

"Please princess just stay a little longer." The girl on her right begged in a naughty school girl kind of a way. Her toes tingled and she found she couldn't take a step forward and refuse the poor girl. The hand on her wrist gently pulled her back into the chair. The fire bender's grin could only widen in response to that.

Another hand grasped her chin turning her head away from the girl on her right. "You don't want to leave us do you?" the girl on her left said snuggling close to her shoulder.

Smooth, warm hands came across her cheeks and gently pulled her head back so she could see the girl standing behind her chair look down at her. "…just to go see that no good ex-girlfriend of yours." Azula being easily driven by her desire couldn't move no matter how hard she tried now.

"I think my schedule just opened up." The princess said eagerly. The girl behind her leaned closer and met the fire bender's lips. Ahhh…this is just what the doctor ordered. The princess melted into the chair, feeling hands caressing and sneaking into her clothes causing her body to heat up. She didn't even hear the door of her room open and close. At the moment whoever came in entered at their own risk.

Zuko's eyes first came across the satin shirt he had accidentally stepped on, he became confused. Azula would never wear that so why was it in here? He looked expecting to see his sister sitting down plotting some evil plan. He was blinded when he looked up. he turned away shutting his eyes tightly. Well she was sitting down…she was just…not alone.

"Eh Azula!" Zuko whined. "You couldn't warn me you had company?" he kept his eyes closed but it was hard when there three half naked girls in the room, soon his sister became invisible as the girls practically piled onto her.

"Mmmph…sorrby too bwisby to…mmmm…" the prodigy was obviously too busy to deal with her brother right then. Zuko shrugged as she watched one of the girl's remove Azula's belt with her teeth. Why did his _sister_ get all the good looking girls?

"Well I hope you haven't forgotten about Ty Lee who's been waiting an hour already." Zuko said but his words probably never made it into his sister's ears. "Azula-,"

"OUT ZUKO NOW!" she ordered fiercely. He opened his mouth to argue. "OUT!!" She pointed to the door. There was nothing more he could do. His sister had made up her mind and decided to ditch Ty Lee, great now he'd have to be the one to tell the acrobat the news. This wasn't going to be pleasant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 2

Commencement

The Agni Kai arena is almost sacred ground to the Fire Nation and has been for centuries. It is where the great men die and the foolish are put in their place. Where a mix of flesh and blood and flame collide creating a world of deadly splendor to the observing eyes. The only _real _sport worth playing. For it determines who the better fighter is and who the weaker fighter is. It is certainly not a game any civilized culture would dare practice. But this is not the peaceful and tranquil Water Tribes, this is the Fire Nation.

Citizens and even some Fire Lords occasionally tried to get rid of the old primitive sport, but it never happened and so the duels still go on, the blood still falls, and the crowds continues to roar. It's become a tradition, a right of passage almost, every fire bender wants to prove their better than the rest, or maybe they just really hate someone and want a chance to burn their face off. Whatever reason it is not illegal, though morally it is terribly wrong, to challenge someone to a death match.

The arena in the palace, is not just any arena, it is _the _arena. The very place history has taken place. The fate of the country is often decided here. There is no such thing as democracy in this nation, decisions are made by muscles not brains, which was an advantage for those clever thinkers such as the recent princess. It seemed like just yesterday when she watched her father humiliate his son in front of every important figure in the country.

The room was a long rectangular shape, a raised platform stood in the center the warm sunlight poured down on it. The ceiling was held up with tall columns that lined the room. A large tapestry hung on the wall with the Fire Nation emblem on it. Surrounding the platform were rows and rows of rising benches, though most stood to cheer instead of sit. She heard that in the citizens' Agni Kais there were people walking about selling Fire Flakes while people watched the fight. Because you know you couldn't watch someone's face be melted off, the veins oozing blood as the fire cooked the muscles until they were tender, without your favorite snack right?

She slid her hand across the smooth tan stone observing the crimson stains on the platform from the numerous deaths that happened there. She felt no pity to the losers who weren't good enough to defend themselves. The large canvas was painted with dozens of black marks from the fire that flew through the air wildly as a fight turned into something interesting to watch. The stench of perspiration still filled the stuffy room, who dare burn incense in such a masculine territory? So the foul smell of a thousand years of armpit stuck to the walls as much as the blood stains stuck to the floor. One couldn't help but feel nauseous being in here. Somehow she kept her cool.

Not long ago it would be unacceptable for her to be in this room, simply because of what was between her legs, or what _wasn't _between her legs. Her idol the first woman to dare entire this room had certainly proven her worth. The men had an uproar the second she came in, she simply ignored them and walked right up to the platform and won her fight. Oh Azula spent hours when she was little reading about that fight which showed the male fire benders _their _place. Surprisingly the men began to find women who could fight were a much better deal than those who could just sit around and whine. And even better those women who were exceptional fighters usually turned their backs to the men lining up to marry them, because they were lining up for those poor neglected women forced to marry those men. Wasn't history exciting?

But the past would be nothing compared to things she would do, the morning of her inauguration would be the brightest in Fire Nation history. It would be even better if she had a Fire Lady beside her but…at the moment that was a bit of an issue. Hopefully that would be taken care _before _she got the throne. It would be utterly embarrassing to be the first Fire Lord without a Fire Lady. Maybe she'll just force someone to like her, it worked once until the girl figured out the princess' weakness for nude girls. And she would _not _be the first Fire Lord who couldn't control their wife either.

For the past minute or so her fast pace had gradually slowed until she came to a complete halt. She had been staring off into space for quite some time, blocking out the silence with her inner voice mumbling on about silly things because she had honestly nothing else to do, that it took her a moment to realize there were footsteps coming towards her.

"You look lonely." Zuko said from behind her in an ungrateful tone. He folded his arms and gave her a disapproving expression even if her back was facing him. "You wouldn't be so lonely if you talked to Ty Lee." He added.

Azula merely shrugged and looked down at her sharp nails pretending like she didn't care. When really her body was aching to see the acrobat, her heart felt almost sore without hearing or seeing the slightest bit of Ty Lee. "I have talked to her, in Ba Sing Se and rest of the miserable time I had to spend with her. I'm home I can avoid her, why not get away from her?" she replied coolly.

Zuko sighed greatly and stared at the floor for a moment. "Why do you have to be so damn proud? She still loves you." _Probably the only one too, _He thought. "If you can't be together then you should at least try to still be friends you know." Azula turned around a bit angry now.

"What are you my mother?" she snapped. "Like you know anything about love, for spirits sake Zuko you make Mai miserable." Her brother was offended at first but he straightened once again proving was taller than her.

"Nice way to push the pressure onto someone else. Maybe you're just scared to admit you miss her." Zuko challenged. Azula's eyes narrowed. He was a bit smarter than he had been when he was banished. Still no match for the master. A playful smile came across her.

"Impressive Zuzu but you're no match compared to the power of the princess." she joked and a small laugh escaped the both of them. It seemed so strange to make each other laugh again. The last time it happened it was when they were young when they didn't really have a clue about how cruel life could be. An even longer time since it was Azula who caused the laughter. A brighter memory in their past that was always nice to remember Zuko thought.

But as usual Azula never let a happy moment last too long. She turned to platform staring at the space between it and the ceiling in awe. Her hands rested on her sides as she recalled the last Agni Kai to take place in this room. The worst time in Zuko's life, was the happiest of Azula's. "Father sure did teach you didn't he?" she chuckled darkly.

She watched as her brother lowered his head mumbling under his breathe, "Notaverynicethingtosay." His voice sounded a tad bit squeaky and she wondered if she might have actually gotten him to cry. Oh if he did, there'd be no honor for him whatsoever. And the little respect she did show him would turn to dust. But like all sensitive boys he would run off to his room the moment she didn't look and cry his heart out.

"You're aren't crying are you?" she teased. And Zuko lowered his head even more wiping his eyes shaking his head rapidly trying to deny it.

"I just got something in my eye." He said tying to brush the question off. He sniffled briefly and stood up straight again. Shrugging he looked at her to give this one last try. "Would you please just talk to her? For all our sakes?"

"Would you please just sleep with Mai for all our sakes?" she sighed as she crossed her arms. "Grow a pair Zuko and do it, Mai's practically begging for it." Her brother's face was going red from embarrassment and his fists tightened. He opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted as she often did. "You do it, or I will."

"How dare you?!" He squeaked. "She is mine Azula, you won't-you CAN'T touch her!" he said as firmly as he could but Azula just laughed at him. His sister turned around and started to head for the entrance of the arena.

"Well then," she let out a deep breath. "Don't be surprised when she moans my name and not yours." She couldn't help but smile after saying that. Zuko stomped after her about ready to slap her, because if he punched her she might accidentally kill him with her lightning bending. They were suddenly stopped as the voice of a certain acrobat could be heard from outside of the arena. "Shit!" she hissed and scrambled to get away from the door but he held her back. "Let go."

"You two need to talk." He said and before she could burn him to bits, he shoved her out of the room and into the plain sight of Ty Lee. Azula tripped over her feet trying to gain her balance again. The second she looked up she was grabbed into Ty Lee's arms.

"I've been looking for you for three days straight!" The acrobat whispered into her ear instead of shouting it to the palace with joy like she usually would've. "I can't believe you didn't say anything to me." the girl loosened her grip but didn't let go of the princess' neck. For a moment the two of them leaned in for an embrace but then…oh yeah…they broke up. They jolted away from each other laughing nervously.

Azula looked at Ty Lee from head to toe cherishing the sight as much as she could without showing it. "You uh…" she hesitated to say you look beautiful because what friend would she be if she did? "You look…clean." Ty Lee giggled and her cheeks went pink.

"Thanks?" the acrobat replied not sure how to respond to that. In that split second of silence when the two of them just stared at one another as if they were strangers, she had a day dream. She saw it every time she got her eyes on Azula, the princess' disrobed body, nothing but the thin damp strips of her bindings to hide her goodies from the acrobat's sight, small pearls of sweat crawling tiredly down the well toned fire bender, that lustful look that was permanently glued to her face aiming directly as Ty Lee. The acrobat had to bit down on her lip at this point for it only got better once the princess started to-,

"Ty Lee are you okay?" Azula waved her hand in front of the acrobat three more times before she finally caught the girl's attention. The acrobat gazed up at Azula and she stood there like a dead fish for another second or two before she couldn't control her actions any longer. She crushed Azula's lips and the princess backed away, Ty Lee refused to separate. Azula hit the wall knocking down a painting as the acrobat attacked her mouth.

Ty Lee shook her head clearing the day dream from her mind to see Azula's confused expression. She swallowed deeply before slowly backing away. "You know." She chuckled. "I uh…I have to go." With that she practically ran down the hall before she did something she would regret.

Zuko, just as bewildered as his sister, stepped out of the arena and stared down the hallway. Both noticing Ty Lee was acting a bit strange. He sighed and turned to his sister who simply gave him a blank look. "You see what you do to people when you sleep with them?!"

"What?" Azula said acting as if she didn't do anything wrong. "I make they're lives better." She grinned before heading down the corridor.

It was a peaceful transition from day to night. The pale blue sky exploded into several colors which all settled and decided a deep azure was good enough, the spirits decorated the sky with small twinkles of light and tiny clouds. The hot and humid summer air thinned as the chilly breeze came in from the west. The vicious heat of the Fire Nation had become somewhat bearable now.

The city streets weren't completely abandoned there were a few people still wandering the streets. During the day it would be busy and often over crowded as everyone strived to meet the Fire Lord and his families' needs. She liked it when there were less people around, it gave her a chance to get some personal time. Especially if she was trying to get those images out of her brain.

She let her feet lead her down the clean street lined with pale buildings with bright red roofs, knowing she'd get lost and have to ask someone directions but luckily for her it wasn't hard to find the palace since it towered over the city. It would be so easy to get lost here, every building looked just like the ones beside it. If only the architects were a bit more creative, and liked pink then maybe she'd be able to find her away around the city.

Suddenly she heard movement from one of the rooftops behind her. Curiously she looked behind her, but there was nothing on the houses, if there was it was invisible. Not caring too much she continued down the road which ended and she came into the center of a crossroads with four different streets on each side.

He had been watching her ever since she left the palace gates waiting for the right moment to strike. To his joy she hadn't spotted him and she didn't really respond to the noise of his boots slipping on the flat shingles. He eyed her as she took a step forward to head down the same road. This was the perfect opportunity to make a move.

Jolting to life from his hiding spot, he carefully sprinted down the spine of the rooftop towards the crossroads. Skidding to a stop he saw she had only gone a few steps. He made a swooping motion with his arm. Golden flames easily flew from his arm, strong and hot they hit the ground and fire sprouting everywhere creating a wall of fire. The acrobat's path was blocked.

Ty Lee stepped away from the flames but not in fear. She simply turned to go down another road. Again he stopped her with a wall of fire. Before she could even take one step out of the intersection he blocked the other paths. Inhaling deeply, but she couldn't hear him over the cackling fire, he compressed the walls of fire. Each getting closer to the acrobat ready incase her with their heat.

The black clouds flowing from the flames blocked most of his view but he knew the flames were getting deadly close. The toxic air must've gotten to the girl by now, for he couldn't see her standing anymore. He made the flames move faster and watched as the fire was about to barbeque Ty Lee.

Ty Lee choked on the air which was thick disgusting black smoke. She lay there on the stone, the flames so close she could feel the outermost surface of her skin turning crispy. She closed her eyes tight as the scorching heat rose to higher temperature, it burned badly, every part of her making was screaming. The beads of sweat coming down her forehead were evaporated before they got a chance to slide down her skin.

She could feel the flames draw back gathering their strength before the big weenie roast. But then in her pain she felt the flames break and a breath of air shot through. The next thing she felt was someone shielding her from the fire as it tried to consume them in its belly but the fire bender wouldn't let it. With a quick swipe of their arm the fire bender sent the fire retreating. Ty Lee tried to see who is was who had saved her but her eyes were so blurry from the stinging of the remaining smoke.

A gentle palm cupped her cheek she knew from the softness that her savior was a woman. Immediately she knew who it was and gave in to her body's request for a nap, knowing she was safe. The fire bender picked up the unconscious Ty Lee and looked up to spot the man responsible for this. She gave him a glare of hate before turning away and heading back towards the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 3

Fragile

You probably never had to wake up the next morning after coming close to being burned to ashes never to rise again, consider yourself lucky. Ty Lee hadn't stirred in ages, she'd been up all night wheezing, coughing out the rest of the smoke clinging to her lungs. She stayed up terrified that if she went to sleep she'd stop breathing. But somehow miraculously death didn't seem to find her a good catch last night. Her head felt dizzy from the awful headache making smell of a raging fire, it felt so heavy it was like trying to lift a chunk of rock out of a mountain so she just let the pillow hold it up.

Her eyelids felt sore as she forced them to open. She blinked a few times as pale light flooded the room from the open window. The thick summer heat hugged her tightly and she began to get irritated with hot covers she was cooking under. The familiar guest room came into view as her eyes adjusted to the light. The door was sealed tight not sound coming in or out. Her eyes wandered around the oversized room feeling like an ant in there, it was so lonely to be in there. But then she spotted someone in the chair in the darkest corner of the room.

The princess was rolled up into a little ball on the chair, her head hanging over the side of the arm rest her mouth open and trail of drool ran down her cheek. The fire bender made a frustrated noise as she twisted around in the chair trying to get comfortable. She lay still for two more seconds before shifting again. When Azula rolled over for a forth time her head slipped off the chair and hit the floor, Ty Lee made a painful expression as the sound bounced off the walls. Azula's eyelids opened and the princess stared at the ceiling muttered something to the spirits before giving up trying to sleep.

A small smile came over her as she watched Azula slowly come onto her feet. "You know." She began to say and the fire bender jolted from surprise and turned around to see her. "I think the bed's big enough to share." She finished. The fire bender didn't smile and she didn't frown she just stood there. By the looks of it Azula was probably planning to leave before she woke up in order to avoid this.

Azula didn't have to stay and she knew that Ty Lee wouldn't stop her from walking out the door right then. That's what Azula hated about Ty Lee. She knew the best way to give someone the guilt trip without knowing it. If she walked out she'd feel horrible for leaving the girl there without saying a word after she had been so close to being killed. Nor did she want to walk out the door, at least not yet.

The princess hadn't planned on talking to the acrobat at all, but when she heard Ty Lee had been returned to the palace unconscious, she wouldn't have come at all if Zuko didn't describe it like this, "You better see Ty Lee's I think she's dead." It tends to make a person run at full speed knocking whoever was in the way to the ground and scrambling to the room your friend was in. She guessed she was still a little shaky from thinking that Ty Lee had been dead not too long ago. It scared her to death to know that it might've happened again.

Not too fast but not too slow the princess crossed the room coming over to Ty Lee's side of the bed. The princess sat down on the bed creating more wrinkles in the fresh satin sheets, she was used to feeling the fabric ever since she was born. When really she wouldn't mind regular old sheets the only one such fine fabrics should be used on was Ty Lee, only the finest for such an angelic being. She was slouching a bit, possibly from the weight she felt on her shoulders, but mostly because she was trying not to look directly at the acrobat's smile and she was trying to hide her expression of pain.

She'd been beside the girl since midnight just holding her because she was so thankful that Ty Lee was alive. The acrobat would never know just how tight she had squeezed, she could never know. It wasn't easy bottling up her emotions, unable to show Ty Lee how much she appreciated her. Ty Lee felt the same way and she could only watch as the acrobat tried to keep a straight face, but she could see it in her eyes, Ty Lee wasn't doing so well either. It was like forcing a cell to stop splitting, cutting off its ability to reproduce and create something amazing before it even got the chance to blossom. There was a dagger in her heart and Ty Lee had put it there.

The acrobat wanted this to stop, so the princess had built a wall around her heart sealing the emotions in. Those feelings only cracked the cage, eventually she knew they would escape. She'd only be more devastated because she'd only be shot down for expressing what she felt. The only pleasant thing she ever gave Ty Lee had become something that hurt the acrobat, just like everything else did. It was all her fault. So she'd stay silent, hoping that if she just stopped talking to the girl, her words would stop causing Ty Lee pain.

The acrobat sat there silent observing Azula stare at the floor, nothing but the sound of their breathing filled the room. The acrobat's body appeared to be relaxed but she had to force herself to not hug Azula out of joy. Usually when you come close to dying you tend to rethink things. Well this, _them_, had certainly crossed her mind several times. What if she hadn't made it? She would've left things the way they were, Azula constantly ignoring her, the both of them trying not be happy when they saw each other when they were meant to be together. That's certainly not what she wanted. If it was her last moment in the physical world, she wanted to die knowing that she was loved.

She had gotten them into this mess, she would get them out. Right now she didn't care about the troubles they would face, all she wanted was Azula. She lowered her head swallowing before she spoke, knowing this might cause Azula to be little upset. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't protected me from the fire." She said. Azula's head rose and she looked at Ty Lee puzzled. The princess had been in her room all night. How could Ty Lee think _she_ was the one to save her? Azula opened her mouth to deny it but Ty Lee went on. "I know you think it's no big deal but it is." The acrobat looked up staring into Azula's eyes. "You've always been there for me, and I think it's stupid for us to keep ignoring each other."

The princess stared at the acrobat with a blank face. She was a little angry that was for sure. One second Ty Lee wants to drop everything and pretend nothing happened and now she just wants to act like they hadn't separated. What was she to Ty Lee a piece of luggage? But she wouldn't dare try to stop them getting back together just because of her anger. She wasn't that stubborn.

They were just staring at each other not really paying attention to words, they were slowly coming closer to one another each millimeter at a time. They were waiting on the tips of their toes for the final decision and then it was home free. Knowing what was coming Ty Lee's lips curled into a smile and she had to try and speed up her words even though they weren't really getting into Azula's ears.

"I want to go into this with honesty." Ty Lee and the princess simply nodded in return. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Azula lowered her head. _Just the fact that it wasn't me who saved you,_ the princess thought. The fire bender cleared her throat and thought hard about this. If Ty Lee knew it wasn't her, would she change her mind about getting back together? She couldn't take the risk so she straightened and shook her head.

"No." she said. "There's nothing."

Before Ty Lee could say something the fire bender leaned forward, she couldn't help but smile as she did. The acrobat closed her eyes, she'd been waiting for this. Azula was so close she could feel how warm the girl was. Their lips were barely touching when the door to the room opened. For a moment Azula almost moved away quickly before someone was saw what was going on, but Ty Lee snatched the sides of her head and forced them into an actual kiss.

It was their first kiss all over again. Azula tore down the wall around her heart and let it all pour out. Ty Lee giggled as she felt Azula's smile. The acrobat melted into the feel of the princess' lips against hers, once again Azula proved she was really good at this. Once more Ty Lee surrendered to the fire bender, this was too good to be true.

The sound of someone crying came from the doorway but they were too busy to see that it was Zuko. The boy turned to his girlfriend. "It's so beautiful." He smiled. Mai just shrugged and blew her bangs into the air.

"I think I'm goanna be sick from watching them." The knife thrower said with a bit of smile. "We should go." Zuko nodded and they stepped into the hall closing the doors behind them, leaving the two girls alone.

Azula groaned and grabbed her forehead keeping her eyes closed from the blazing sunlight which was just the right angle so it shot right into her eyes. Her head throbbed from the lack of sleep she had gotten since it had been a very…eventful night. The last thing she wanted was to wake up to the sunlight blinding her. She kept her eyes closed hoping that maybe somehow it was five in the morning and the sun just felt like getting up early today. "Please tell me half the day hasn't gone by." She grumbled almost to the air since her girlfriend was fast asleep.

She sighed and let her head drop to the side so she could see Ty Lee. The girl was underneath the covers with her arms and head sticking out looking almost like a dead body that had been stuffed under the blankets in a horrible attempt to hide the evidence. The acrobat's skin was damp from the heat of summer which felt so relaxing to Azula. She inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of Ty Lee's clean hair and the smell of clean laundry that the sheets emitted.

Most lovers to wake up their partner might've run their fingers through the other's hair or woke them with a kiss, not Azula. She reached down and grabbed Ty Lee from behind. The girl jolted and moaned into the mattress tiredly before pushing herself up with her elbows. The acrobat did a hair flip to get her loose brown hair out of her face, and Azula swore there were twinkling stars around the girl as she did. A bright smile appeared on the acrobat's face and Azula's day couldn't be ruined now.

"I told you to go to bed last night but you insisted on-," Ty Lee giggled and couldn't finish her thought. Both of their cheeks flushed and a nervous laugh came out. The acrobat leaned over to Azula to give her an innocent kiss on the cheek but the princess moved and their lips met instead. Sneakily Azula rolled over onto Ty Lee and her hands moved down the acrobat's torso coming to her stomach and she tickled the girl playfully. "AZULA!" Ty Lee cried since she couldn't stop laughing now. "Mercy!" the girl pleaded with a smile.

Azula gave a chuckle then she kissed Ty Lee one last time before attempting to get out of the bed. Ty Lee sighed as she watched the princess sit on the edge of the bed and pull on her socks. "Do you have to go?" the acrobat complained. The fire bender just laughed and she slipped her foot into the red fabric of her sock.

"Yes, I promised Zuko we could train today. And I'm starving." The princess replied. The acrobat crawled over to Azula and wrapped her arms around the fire bender and rested her head on the princess'.

"I don't want you to go." Ty Lee whined. "You can eat me if you're hungry." The both of them laughed. "That didn't come out right." The acrobat added. The fire bender set her foot down on the ground.

"Not that I wouldn't mind that but I'm the mood for actual food." The princess smiled. "Besides I thought you said you were going to watch the fight." the acrobat looked at Azula confused before she remembered that at some point in between sharing lustful glances she promised she'd go to cheer for the fire bender.

Ty Lee's smile grew. "You're actually inviting me to come watch you fight?" Azula gazed up at Ty Lee wondering why that was so special.

"You're acting like I gave you a new pet, you come watch the fights anyway." The fire bender laughed slightly.

"But you want me to be there." The acrobat squeezed the princess and Azula struggled to get free. She fought Ty Lee's arms but when she got one unstuck and she moved to the other the one she shoved away slithered back around her. Frustrated she slouched and gave up trying to get Ty Lee away from her. Azula stood up with Ty Lee riding on her back, she headed for the door.

On the southern wing of the palace there was an outdoor training arena. It was a wide space the size of two and half Agni Kai arenas. The stone was flat and discolored from direct sunlight hitting it for centuries that the Fire Nation emblem on it was faded and the paint was cracked. It was a circular area with many stone columns about five feet tall holding onto to torches which were lit even during the day, surrounding the raised platform. There was a small walkway between the platform and the red walls which made a U around the training arena so that there was a view looking out into one of the gardens where a fire fountain could be seen clearly over the sea of firelilies.

The wall surrounding the arena sported a long stripe of pale stone which had carved into it numerous forms of fire bending. From beginning level to advance, even a few forbidden moves, but it was clear that someone had taken a hammer and smashed in the stone cracking several sections making most of the art work useless. But it didn't matter she knew every set on that wall, even the ones she shouldn't.

Crossing the small walkway she brought her bare feet to the three steps that would put her on the platform. She spun one of the arm bands around her finger pacing back and forth yawning occasionally, waiting for her brother to hurry up as she struggled to pull off his shoe sitting beside him was the tall knife thrower Mai.

Mai's dark clothes and hair made her stick out among the brighter colors of the area which gave her the attention she was trying to avoid. She sat comfortably on the marble bench hands clasped underneath her long sleeves, leaning against the wall looking around purposely trying to not show interest in anything. Azula just rolled her eyes, Mai was so dramatic.

Zuko scrambled off the bench and sprinted over to the opposite side of the platform. Now she stopped spinning her arm bang and slid it over her bare arm, it felt like a tiny hug on her arm hence she decided to call them Ty Lee bands instead but of course she never told anyone that. She shrugged and wiggled her leg trying to get it loose before they started.

"Wait you can't start yet!" Someone shouted from behind Azula. She knew who it was and turned around to see the girl come running over to her. Ty Lee gave the princess a rib crunching hug. "Eeek! Good luck!" Content Ty Lee hopped off the platform and sat next to Mai eager to watch.

Azula closed her eyes and took in deep breathes, focusing. This was easy, she's done this a hundred times and this would be no different from the last. She could feel that spark from deep within, her heart pounding each beat creating energy, it oozed into her veins, like a sponge she soaked in the power of the sun, the heat from the torches and the thick air. The memories of past fire benders was burned into her blood. Their knowledge was hers, and just like the very first fire benders she compressed and refined the energy until it exploded from her fingers. And so the fight began.

Zuko leaped out of the way after his sister threw a river of fire at him. He regained his balance and she could tell she caused a bit of anger in him. The boy threw is foot into air and strong golden fountain flew from his heel. She made a circular motion one arm swooping in front of her the other swung over her head, and a sphere of blue surrounded her spinning wildly. She kept up the motion feeding the fire making it grow. By the time the gold met the blue her fire simply sucked in the heat from his and she was able to make the sphere larger and taller until it was a raging tornado. She sent it towards her brother who she knew could not block it.

While the fire obscured her view of him, he shot up balls of fire creating smoke allowing him to sneak closer to her. Before she knew it an unexpected fist swung towards her. Out of instinct she raised her arm and their forearms smacked together, which would later form a nasty purple blue and blackish bruise. Their muscles straining so much you could clearly see the bulge. With a sweep of her leg she tripped him. He stumbled backwards trying not to fall over. Somehow he stayed on his feet.

Zuko gave an angry cry before shooting a fire ball at her. Azula grinned that would be the easiest thing ever to block. She made and arc with her arm and expected to see a wave of blue fire but nothing happened. There was no way she did the movement wrong, she _never_ got it wrong. She did it again….nothing happened. The gold fire was zooming towards her. She ducked missing being burned by seconds.

While he could Zuko charged forward and kneed her mouth, her teeth felt like they bent inward she bit into her tongue on accident and coppery blood spewed out from her tongue. She was knocked onto her back. The princess punched upwards but again there was no fire. _What the hell? _She thought as she started to panic. Zuko's feet whizzed towards her and she rolled over to the dodge the fire. She flipped back onto her feet desperately trying to create even the tiniest of flame but there was no blue, not even the slightest trace that she had the capability to create fire.

Zuko started to punch forward but she held up her hand and he stopped moving halfway through the punch. He got out of his stance confused now, it wasn't like her to stop a fight. "Something's wrong." She said and tried to summon the heat from her body and push it all out but she wasn't able to. "I can't fire bend." She announced.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 4

Caught then killed

Like some kind of wild animal that had managed to sneak into the palace, she sunk her teeth into the fluffy pillow which made her tongue go dry. Ty Lee was pressing too hard on a weak point, the princess did nothing but worm around to try and escape the pain. Of course she moved away right before the acrobat would be able to find out what's wrong, so the pink wearing girl had to do it over again. So they'd been sitting there for an hour torturing the fire bender's pressure point.

The acrobat got comfortable again and looked over at Azula who only chewed the pillow harder. "You promise not to move this time?" Her girlfriend asked. She just wanted to be done with it already. She nodded quickly before gripping the pillow with an iron grip. The acrobat sighed. "Okee pokee." The girl muttered.

At first it didn't hurt. Ty Lee's innocent hand sneaked under her shirt once more, poking lightly trying to find the target for the millionth time, it kind of tickled. But once she found the spot the girl's stiff fingers jabbed it. It was like a pinched nerve, a sharp pain shot through the fire bender. Now she cursed Ty Lee. Her eyes were so tightly closed they might've fused together. Not only did the jab hurt but then the acrobat applied more pressure and the stinging just felt so much worse. It was getting to the point she wouldn't be able to take it anymore but she held out, she didn't want to do this again.

Her body shook from the pain getting worse, she lifted her head up, spitting out the pillow. "Do you know what's wrong yet?!" She hissed as a wave of stinging crushed what seemed to be every nerve in her body. The acrobat pushed her fingers harder and the princess gave an angry shout again. She couldn't take it anymore and shoved the acrobat away from her.

The fire bender squirmed away breathing heavily. "I don't care what's wrong me, we're not doing that again." She said struggling to breathe. The princess collapsed on a sitting pillow, trying to calm down from the hour of suffering she'd just gone through. The pressure point stopped stinging but now it was just throbbing, every pulse hurt the nice bruise Ty Lee gave her.

Out of guilt the acrobat came over to her and tried to give the princess a hug. The last thing Azula wanted was a hug from the person who caused the pain in the first place. She pushed Ty Lee away from her roughly. The acrobat kept the distance for awhile but slowly moved closer like a cat desperate to try and snuggle. Ty Lee laid down next her stroking her forehead caringly. "I'm sorry…" The girl said quietly. "Do you need a kiss to make it feel better?"

The acrobat was expecting a harsh threat in return but instead the princess just nodded silently. The girl moved closer to Azula and kissed the prodigy's forehead. "I really am sorry." The acrobat whispered as she lay on the princess' back, which was actually supposed to be a lazy hug. "I found out what's wrong though, if that helps."

"And?" The fire bender let out a long sigh.

"You're chi is blocked." The acrobat answered while petting Azula's head. "But no one's attacked you, so your chi hasn't been _physically _blocked." The girl continued. The fire bender rolled over under Ty Lee.

"So what? My emotions are blocking it?" She asked and Ty Lee nodded. The fire bender frowned. This never happened before. Her emotions never affected her fire bending except maybe her anger. If they did, why all of the sudden? "But I don't have any problems! I'm…happy." She said through the corner of her mouth not wanting anyone to know that.

"That's not what your aura says." The acrobat said. "Maybe you told a lie and it's been bothering you." The fire bender's face began to burn up from fear. Yeah that lie she said to Ty Lee that made the girl come back to her, the thing nagging her every time the acrobat smiled at her. The scary feeling of knowing that if Ty Lee found out she might need "space" again.

"No…that's just ridiculous." The princess said as she slid her arms around the acrobat but Ty Lee moved away and stared down at the fire bender. Then a sad expression melted over the acrobat's face.

"You're lying to me right now." The girl said sorrow filled. The fire bender sat up still keeping Ty Lee in her grip so the girl couldn't escape.

"I have nothing to hide from you." She lied with a kind smile.

"Have a nice night General Iroh." Ming said happily as she closed the thick door to the old man's cell. She headed down the dark hallway of the prison tower. She tiredly removed her helmet and moved a hand through her hair. It was probably late at night, she hated working long days, she felt like the walking dead, she hasn't seen the daylight in so long.

At some point the walls of the prison turned into the walls of the city buildings. Her eyes were focused on the large cement tiles which made up the roads of the city. There was hardly any sound around. She didn't worry about getting hurt by the creeps usually wandering about. She guarded maniacs for a living, not much scared her anymore. She heard the sound of dragging feet and looked up ahead of her to find the acrobat who as usually around the Fire Princess walking by.

"You're out again this late?" She said with a smile. "I think you're trying to look for trouble." Ty Lee lifted her head confused as she saw Ming standing there. Feeling like an idiot Ming slapped her forehead. "You probably don't even know me, sorry, I'm Ming." She held her hand and Ty Lee just looked at it before shaking hands, obviously it wasn't something the pink wearing girl did often. "I was the one who rescued you last time."

The acrobat's eyes went wide and the girl glanced back at the palace. "But…Azula told me she…?" Ty Lee's confusion was replaced by irritation. "That meanie! She's been lying this entire time saying she saved me!" Ming was surprised, not too sure why the princess would lie about that.

"Well, at least you know the truth right?" She said trying not to get involved. The acrobat seemed very frustrated now. She was about to walk away and head home but the girl leaped onto her and gave her a hug squeezing with all her might. "Um?"

"I owe you a big thanks, but I've got to have a little talk with _someone._" With a tiny wave the acrobat raced off heading towards the palace. She chuckled at the thought of the Fire Nation's prodigy getting a lecture from a girl like that. Yawning tiredly she continued to head home, knowing she'd be hearing from either Ty Lee or the princess her self soon.

The princess wandered around the room after taking off her armor. She'd been locked away in the room figuring out ways she could ruin the Avatar's invasion plan. Her gut kept telling her he hadn't been defeated. She wouldn't let her guard down, there was no way she'd let the Avatar catch her in her undies on the day of black sun. Of course she could not share this plan with her father because well, he'll start asking questions. Everyone will know at last minute when there is no time for asking why.

She stared at her surroundings, the tall walls boxing her in, the desk in the center of the room where piles of crumpled up paper sat, the huge window which looked down at the wall around the palace. It was so quiet in here, the entire palace in fact. There was hardly any sound ever in this place. It was nice some times but it just reminded her of how empty her life was at some points.

Her brain was hard at work trying to think of a way she could distract the Avatar if he found out they'd be hiding in the bunker. The gears and engines in her head were moving frantically as she forced them to work yet they produced nothing. Nothing worth using at least. She was about to start punching the walls hoping that might give her an idea. Right now she was just stalling, trying to avoid actually doing this.

The door flew open and she was caught by surprise and relief. She thought she locked the door. Maybe it was thrown open so hard the lock was broken. The acrobat stomped into the room with an angry look on her face. The princess just grinned in response, now she could stop stalling and waste time talking to Ty Lee. She moved forward to meet the acrobat with a hug. When they were in arms reach the acrobat swatted the side of the fire bender's face. "OW!!" The prodigy hissed. "What was that for?!"

It was far too easy. The guard who was supposed to be watching this section of the wall was fast asleep. He jumped onto the walkway acting like a shadow as he found a good spot. His eyes looked up at the window where the princess was arguing with the acrobat. Looking around once more only to find no one would stop him.

He lifted the bow in his hand remembering all the years it took to perfect his skill. His eyes never left the sight of the princess' back. With his free hand he slowly freed an arrow from the quiver strapped to his torso. He strung the arrow to the bow and steadily pulled back, the wood of the bow groaned. Azula was beginning to step away from the window. Now was his chance.

Letting go of it all, the arrow shot forward rapidly he could not track it with his eyes. But he watched as the tiny ant looking princess jerked forward, and he knew he didn't miss.

4


	15. Chapter 15

Fallen Star

Chapter 5  
The Avatar

Time….slowed…down. Her eyes blurred and her head felt dizzy as she tried to not fall over. One minute she was just standing there about to speak but something struck her. No wait…pierced her. She looked down and there was an arrow sitting in her stomach. Fresh blood squeezed out like paint from its container, but it wouldn't stop coming and it sure was happy to be free from her. Her first thought was, CRAP!! She tried to move around, her legs were numb and she couldn't feel them, her torso and hands trembled.

Her mind was rushing madly, trying to remember, anything and everything. Birth, childhood, fire bending forms, every last second of her little life because now it had been taken so viciously from her, alls she could hold on to were the thin strings keeping her in the physical world. She had no time to enjoy her last gasps of life before-,

The mighty princess slipped on her own puddle of blood. She fell back, yet she never quite hit the floor. It was so quiet now. She might've gone deaf. Somehow she knew there was a great crash as her head bashed into the thick floor. It was only tickle now…her nerves were dying…her body was disappearing…and then, Azula was gone.

That feeling of weightlessness hadn't completely gone away. It like she was being lowered into the ground, sinking further and further into the floor, falling out of her body and into a soft orange colored puff. It looked like a cloud, it didn't feel like one because it wasn't wet, in fact it was warm. It didn't feel like a pillow or cushion because there was nothing in it, she fell right through it. Or was she going up? Moving, she was moving in some direction if there was any sense of direction in this place.

She stopped, the puffs became solid and she stopped moving through them, yet it still felt like there was no floor underneath her. She squinted to try and look around. There were clouds everywhere, with tall endless skies above with small puffs in them. She was in the sky? The bright sunlight burst over the clouds excitingly like it was happy to see her.

The princess sat up, she hesitated to get onto her feet, because lying there in the soft cuddling arms of the clouds felt so relaxing. Who would want to leave it? She wanted to lie there for ages and forget where she came from. But she insisted on getting up, now was not the time for rest. She came onto her feet it felt like she was wrestling gravity to try and stand. When she was up, all the muscles in her body were tight, fighting to stay on her feet.

Managing to look around, she couldn't see anyone else. She found that the clouds she was standing on weren't a floor just a single cloud. She kept getting the feeling that it belonged to her. Azula's cloud for when Azula…died?

"Um…" She said. Her voice barely making a sound, it didn't even echo. "Anyone here?" She asked. "I'd like to know if I'm dead." There was no reply, maybe messages didn't travel fast here.

She guessed wrong. A great gust of wind came from beside her and nearly knocked her over. The wind swirled about like a great tornado, sucking up the cotton resembling material she stood on and spinning it about. She turned to see the tornado, there was a grey outline of a man in robes inside, his eyes glowing bright. As the wind died down she heard the man's laughter, an old man's laughter.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my no good great granddaughter." The old man chuckled as he became more visible she saw the crimson robes on his almost see through figure. His long white hair and beard which were very untidy. His glowing eyes dimmed and allowed his face to be clearer. She took a few steps back as she saw the man come forward.

"Avatar Roku." She muttered. Not scared…not completely ungrateful either. Now she felt like she was in trouble. After all the Avatar was her enemy, she did just shoot the reincarnation of her great grandfather with lightning. Surely, he can't be too excited to meet her.

Roku stepped even closer with a happy insightful smile. He inspected her for a moment looking directly at this girl who seemed like a baby compared to his knowledge and his age. "You have the same voice as your great grandmother do you know that?" The old man laughed. "I suppose I ought to thank for giving me this." The Avatar turned around and there was the horrible wound which scarred not only Aang's back but all the past lives.

"I…I…" She assumed her lips were trying to form an apology but her mind fought it so she was just speaking nonsense now. "Am I dead?" She asked as reality struck her again, she must be if she was talking to Roku. Somehow she wouldn't be too upset if she discovered she was dead, a nice nap on the clouds would do her wonders.

"Dead?" Roku roared with laughter now. "No, no silly girl. You're unconscious!" The man explained. Her next question was on the tip of her tongue but Roku was already starting to answer it. "So how could you possibly see the spirit world? You're on the outskirts of the physical world." He turned his attention to the sky. "You can see the entrance to the other side, you can talk with the other side. Heck, you can even cross if you felt like it. But you're not dead."

"So why did you bother coming to see me?" She asked not so nicely as she crossed her arms, now she regretted it because it was rather hard to hold them there, with gravity being ten times worse and all. He brought his gaze back to her.

"Well I am somewhat responsible for making you, it's not every day we get a chance to meet you know." Roku pointed out. She was making an impatient expression now. He was taking his sweet time getting to the point wasn't he? "Your brother had Iroh to show him a life without anger, I suppose it's my job to show you. There is good in you believe it or not. Maybe an ounce but there is some."

"I can't believe this." She breathed out. "I'm being lectured by a dead guy. If this is your attempt at trying make me into a good guy it's not goanna work. I like being me, I like being a monster."

"Monsters aren't born Azula, they're created. They may seem intimidating but in reality they are just the sorriest of sights. They can mask whatever you wish them to but they cannot destroy who you really are." Roku said calmly. What he said was simple but held such depth, endless years of wisdom drowning her, sticking to her brain like rice to chopsticks. More useless words she didn't want to hear. "So I guess the question is…what are you trying to cover up?"

Azula looked away from him, sticking her bottom lip out a little bit and blowing at her fang like bangs muttering something under her breath. "Look, are we done here? Can I wake up now?" She wondered.

"Stop pushing my words away girl!" Roku said firmly, his deep voice booming throughout the sky, deafening her. "You have to make everyone around you miserable just so you can feel happy. You have allowed your father to twist your mind, but you aren't entirely lost are you? There still apart of you that longs to be like other people, normal just like everyone else."

"Leave me alone!" She hissed. Roku sighed greatly in disappointment. "I told you trying to turn me to a good guy isn't going to work. Now, how do I get out of here?"

The old man lowered his head and shook it sadly. "Fine, you want to go, then go, but if you continue this way of living, well…who knows how long Ty Lee will be at your side." She opened her mouth to speak but the princess fell through the clouds unable to fight gravity anymore. Her free spirit was stuffed back into its earthly container.

"Mmmph…" That was her first sound as she returned to the world of the living, along with that came the pain of having an arrow shot through her. Not only the pain of the wound but the tightly pulled bandages over it squeezing far too tightly. She lay there stiff, too scared to move, knowing it would cause her a world of agony. Her head throbbed from the pain of smashing into the floor from her fall, her entire body ached. And to think she could be lying on a comfortable cloud. "Please tell me they caught the bastard who did this." She mumbled to anyone within ear shot.

Something came to life at the foot of the bed and sat up. The pink clothes gave the person's identity away. Ty Lee yawned and stretched like a lazy furry cat before bringing her eyes to the princess. The acrobat gave a look filled with confusion. She wasn't sure to be sad, happy, or angry. The fire bender was quiet as Ty Lee decided what she wanted to feel.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She pretended to feel guilty so she could get the girl's sympathy but Ty Lee folded her arms, the upset look on her face not changing into anything pleasant.

"The only reason I'm here is because I wanted to see if you died or not." The acrobat said in a cold tone. The acrobat must have been seriously angry, she never talked like that before. The princess stared down at her hands. "I don't want to talk to a liar."

The princess breathed out and she struggled to move her foot so she petted Ty Lee's arm through the blanket. "You're a little old for pouting Ty Lee." She said in her regular cruel tone. The acrobat turned her back to the princess and wiped her face, probably getting rid of the evidence of tears.

"Wha…what's the point of being with someone if you're just going to lie?" The pink wearing girl asked her voice so shaky it was hard to believe she could make words. The acrobat took in a deep breath before glancing over her shoulder to the princess. "I just don't understand."

The fire bender shrugged and turned her gaze away from the acrobat to a window across the familiar room, watching the dust float about in the sunlight. "I only did it because I wanted to keep you." The fire bender admitted. "I would've done anything."

Ty Lee's hand formed into a fist as she fought the emotion overtaking her. Damn it why could she never resist the prodigy? She gave up and crawled over the princess side and wrapped her arm around Azula's head and hugged it. "You didn't have to lie to keep me." The acrobat whispered as she hugged the princess' head. "You've always had me."


	16. Chapter 16

Fallen Star

Chapter 6  
Ember Island

"I'm not going to pack _everything_ for you." Ty Lee mumbled as she sat on the floor piles of clothes around her, there was a hill of pink beside a mountain of red. The poor acrobat had been sitting there stuffing things into bags for so long her bottom had gone numb by now.

The princess was lying on her bed, her head leaning off the edge of the foot of the bed. She was staring up at the ceiling throwing a red ball up into the air and catching it as it fell back down. The only thing covering her well toned body was her robe which was lazily thrown on. Since her head dangled off the bed, Ty Lee had a good view of Azula's cleavage.

Once again the princess had a perfect catch, she leaned her head even further back to look at the acrobat upside down. "But Ty Lee you know I can't overdo anything with my back hurt and all." The princess said in a self pity tone. The acrobat crossed her arms and pouted for a second, Azula looked away and threw the ball into the air again.

"Your back didn't seem to be a problem for you last night." The bendable girl huffed out. The fire bender's head jerked back to glance at the girl. The ball flew down and landed on Azula's forehead, bounced onto the floor and rolled over to Ty Lee's foot. The acrobat picked up the ball. "Azula I love you and all but I'm not your slave."

The prodigy giggled. "Of course you are." The pink wearing girl raised her arm threatening to throw the ball at the princess face. The fire bender grinned. "I love you?" Ty Lee lowered her arm and Azula relaxed knowing she was safe. When the princess wasn't expecting it, Ty Lee raised her arm and threw the ball hitting the top of the prodigy's head.

The fire bender brought her gaze back to Ty Lee who was laughing uncontrollably now. When she was able to get herself to calm down she spotted the princess crossing her arms, her lower lip sticking out, the look of death on her face. "Oh come on that was funny." The princess' evil glare didn't change. The acrobat crawled over to the upside down fire bender. "Where's that smile?" She teased grabbing Azula's cheeks and pulling them so an uneven smile formed. "You know being angry isn't good for your skin. It would be so sad to have a blemish on that pretty face of yours."

Azula laid there like a rock, her expression not changing at all. The princess' angry face tightened before she spoke. "I don't know why you're bothering to talk, I'm not listening to you." The acrobat's shoulders dropped.

"Okay fine. I guess I won't finish packing for you." Ty Lee said starting to turn away. The prodigy simply looked the other way. "And you can stay here ALL alone. With no one but daddy to keep you company." The princess didn't seem to care at all, still. "And you won't get the surprise I had for you." She turned her back completely on the princess but a firm hand grabbed her sleeve. She looked over her shoulder at the fire bender whose look of anger changed to curiosity. "Heard that did you?"

Azula tugged on the acrobat's sleeve and Ty Lee was thrust towards the princess. The fire bender leaned up and crushed the bendable girl's mouth. The acrobat moved back. "Not so rough." The girl whined but Azula only met her lips again even harder. While glued together the acrobat pulled the princess off the bed. The fire bender landed on her back, the ground punched the wound the arrow had caused.

"Damn it Ty Lee!" The prodigy hissed going to reach for her back. The stinging and throbbing coming from her back made the fire bender wiggle in place. Ty Lee felt bad now and petted the girl's forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot about your ouchy. Do you need a hug?" she asked sincerely and the princess looked at her like she was insane.

"No! I don't need a stupid hug." The prodigy yelled. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the princess anyway and the fire bender tried to shove her off but it was useless. "Ty Lee get off of me!"

There was a light knock on the door. Azula and Ty Lee looked over to find their tall bored friend standing there covering her eyes. "Please tell me you guys are wearing clothes." Mai complained.

"Of course we are Mai!" Ty Lee laughed as she snuggled closer to Azula, feeling the soft skin of the princess' exposed skin on her cheek.

First Mai split her middle finger and her index finger revealing her dark eyeball, finding that it was safe the knife thrower lowered her arm. The tall girl strode over to the wall like a shadow and leaned her shoulder against it huffing out, pretending as if the three steps took a large amount of effort. Ty Lee had always wondered if Mai was aware of time, Mai seemed to take her time with everything, the knife thrower could care less if she took all day long strolling down the hallway. So naturally before telling them why she interrupted their "snuggle time" the assassin's eyes wandered over to the window, lost in a day dream. Eventually she opened her mouth and decided to speak a few words.

"Zuko said the ship's ready to go." Mai announced. "But judging by that-," the tall girl stared at the two piles of clothes. "-I see you're not ready."

The princess lifted her arm observing her nails normally as if the acrobat wasn't using her as a pillow. "I keep telling Ty Lee to hurry up but she won't listen to me." Azula sighed and Ty Lee frowned, the prodigy spoke of her as if she was some kind of servant. The pink wearing girl decided to try and say something but the sound of footsteps coming up the corridor made her change her mind.

"Mai!" Zuko's frustrated voice came from the hallway. "I thought I told you to tell them-," Azula jolted upward almost flinging Ty Lee off. Mai turned and disappeared into the hallway to keep Zuko from walking in. Azula and Ty Lee stared through the open doors listening in on the conversation nosily. "What do you mean I can't go in there?!" There was a sound from Mai but not clear enough to understand. "Naked? No one is naked in there!" More unclear noises from Mai. "Not right to barge into my sister's room my ass!" Zuko said in defeat and his footsteps went the opposite way down the hall.

Mai stepped back into the doorway. "If _this_ is how I'm going to be spending my vacation you two can forget it." The knife thrower warned with a dagger in her hand pointed towards the prodigy. The hostile girl slowly stepped back then gazed at Ty Lee with her knife. The acrobat went stiff with fear. Mai turned around a left them in peace.

"EEEKKK!!" Ty Lee squeaked right next to Azula's ear. The acrobat was hopping up and down with excitement. The prodigy glanced about hoping to death no one could see them, especially as they made their way towards the smallest beach house possibly ever to exist. The two of them were walking behind Mai and Zuko who followed Azula's teachers. "Oh this is going to be so fun won't it?" The acrobat said just blown away by the surrounding of the tropical trees the sound of the sea. Azula had been here so many times she'd been burned out on it so there was not even a hint of happiness on her face.

"Come on kids hurry along." Lo and Li said together. The old ladies hiked up the steep hill (the only ones who found it difficult) to the beach house. A few people were passing by and utterly stripped of her pride, the princess lowered her head as they walked into the box size house. This feeling of being embarrassed was still very new to the prodigy and she hated the emotion with all her guts.

The princess relaxed as they stepped into the house hidden from the eyes of the islanders. The four of them were given a tour ending with the one room they would all have to share. The princess felt her stomach sink at the thought of having to share, she shouldn't have to share anything she was the prodigy of the Fire Nation for goodness sake. She turned to Lo and Li.

"Aren't we a little old to be sharing a room?" She muttered. The two elder women turned to her with their innocent old lady smiles.

"You all know each other. I'm sure sharing won't be a problem." Lo spoke ever so kindly.

Ty Lee had jumped onto one of the beds making herself comfortable when she heard what the princess said. "Yeah Azula we could share a room, we've done it before." Ty Lee said with a wide chipper smile. The fire bender's face turned bright red, Azula swallowed deeply hoping with Lo and Li's old age the two of them wouldn't understand what the acrobat meant.

"But…surely," She coughed uncomfortably. "M-Mai and Zuko would want their own room."

"I'm sure the two of them won't mind sharing." Li answered looking at Mai. Azula's fists were beginning to tighten. She just wanted to be alone with Ty Lee for two darn seconds without Mai and Zuko there.

"But they _are_ a couple, they deserve their privacy!" The princess said through her teeth trying to give her teachers a hint without blurting out the fact she wasn't straight and wanted to be alone with her girlfriend.

Everyone fell silent, it was odd for her to be so passionate about someone else's privacy. The others were wondering if the sun had fried Azula's brain already or she was actually being selfless for once. They decided it must have been the first one and their reaction was exchanging confused glances.

The princess shrugged and walked over to the bed on the furthest wall. She flopped onto the stiff mattress and wondered if this could even be considered a bed. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. This vacation spelled miserable all over it.

It was midnight. It was almost completely black in the room except for some of the moonlight beaming down on the island. The gentle sound of the ocean sweeping the dirt off the beach echoed in the distance. The over sized leaves on the exotic trees chattered as the wind pushed them out of its way. Somehow her stiff bed had become comfortable after piling on a million blankets and pillows on it. Right now it would seem like she'd be getting the best sleep a princess could ever ask for and she would if it weren't for Mai and Zuko whispering on the other side of the room.

She was trying to be patient hoping they'd get tired of complimenting each other's features, it seemed by now the only thing left to say they adored was the way each other sweated. It was so tempting for Azula to sit up, toss a pillow at their heads and order them to be quiet. Instead she tried to remain calm, somehow drift off into the dream world but that was asking for a miracle.

She heard them whisper and giggle loudly almost right after that she coughed obnoxiously. They tried whisper something else-, "COUGH! COUGH!!" She glared at the darkness hoping they saw how frustrated she was. Thinking it was alright now she cuddled up with her pillow and set her head down on it ever so lightly. Instantly the whispering continued. She grumbled and tried to lay there and not shoot a bolt of lightning in Zuko's direction.

The princess huffed out. Thank the spirits her and Ty Lee never sat there just staring at each other admiring the others' existence. Never whispered sweet nothings…yeah what was so great about that anyway? She shrugged and stared up at the ceiling for the forth time that day. Maybe…just maybe she wanted to do that.

She felt a light pressure push down on the edge of the bed. The princess lifted her head to see Ty Lee hesitantly trying to sneak onto the bed. It must have been too dark for the acrobat to notice Azula's open eyes. The girl came to her side and slowly slide under the covers and rolled over so her back faced the prodigy.

Without thinking she placed her hand on Ty Lee's hip. The acrobat squeaked from being scared. The princess wrapped her arm around the girl's stomach and pulled her close to let her know it was her. "Shhh," She chuckled into Ty Lee's ear.

"You scared me." Ty Lee said breathing heavily now her blood racing through her body. The princess smiled faintly before resting her head next to Ty Lee's. She seemed frozen as she lay there clinging to the acrobat. Her nerves going wild from being so close, she could feel her skin become warmer. They hadn't done this in a while.

She heard Zuko whisper something nice to Mai and the girl seemed to laugh cheerfully. Azula looked at the back of Ty Lee's head wondering if she should even dare pull the same move. It seemed like years since the last time she made Ty Lee smile, even if it was just a few hours ago.

You would think by now the princess would have overcome her nervous habits when she was around Ty Lee, but tonight obviously it was clear she'd never be calm around the acrobat. She slowly broke the little space between them and leaned closer to Ty Lee's ear. Her body was shaking from the adrenaline pounding through her. It was a miracle the acrobat could not hear her heart. As she got ready to say something she realized she was missing something important. She had no clue what to say.

Her eyes darted around the darkness trying to think of something to say but it was simply impossible. Ty Lee started stirring and acknowledging the fact the prodigy was trying to attempt to fuse their bodies together. Azula panicked and said the first thing she could think of. "B-beautiful night…tonight…" The fire bender whispered. Ty Lee made a noise agreeing with her. Azula stared down at her peaceful acrobat and without thinking, the words trapped in her heart made their great escape. "…almost as beautiful as you." She breathed into the girl's ear.

She watched as Ty Lee's signature wide grin grew. Without being able to stop herself she smiled now. The acrobat turned onto her back and looked up at the princess confused. "What're you doing?" the acrobat chuckled. Azula became confused, partly because she was staring at Ty Lee her brain didn't process the words. The prodigy shook her head but too faintly for Ty Lee to notice. "Is there something…you want…"

Suddenly, a smooth hand came to the bottom of Azula's thigh and slid further up. The princess' was thankful for the darkness because she just turned redder than the Fire Nation's flags. If it was even possible, her heart seemed to go even faster. Her breathing was almost non existent; she stared down at Ty Lee who seemed aware of the princess' shock. "Is that why you're being so nice?" the pink girl whispered with a sneaky grin on her face as she slid her hand under Azula's robe. The princess jerked away faster than she would've liked.

The prodigy was now on the edge of the bed trying to keep her distance from the acrobat, because if she didn't she might let things get out of control. She might forget her brother and Mai were in the same room. She would like to keep her dignity for as long as possible, if she lost it now there would certainly be no Fire Lord throne for her. The temptation though was so difficult to overcome. She could only lie there as Ty Lee stared at her wondering if she'd answer the question or not.

"I was just…" She swallowed deeply still unable to think straight. The acrobat giggled and reached over grasping Azula's cheek. The princess closed her mouth and went quiet. The pink wearing girl came quickly across the gap between.

"Azula, you're burning up." the acrobat said worriedly. "Are you sick or something?" The prodigy laughed and took in a deep breathe before attempting to speak again.

"No, you just make me nervous." The fire bender admitted. Ty Lee grinned and hugged Azula before they closed their eyes. Tomorrow was supposed to be a fun day in the boiling heat.


End file.
